Infiltration
by Dororo03
Summary: Cette mission n'allait pas être facile, c'est vrai. Ils risquaient d'être blessés, physiquement et psychologiquement. Mais du moment qu'ils étaient là, l'un pour l'autre, alors les histoires du passé n'étaient plus que de lointains souvenirs. UNIVERS ALTERNATIF. KLAINE.
1. Nouveau collègue, nouvelle enquête

En ce jour et en cette heure, voici ma toute nouvelle histoire sur "Glee" ! C'est bien sûr un Klaine (parce que What else ? :P)

**Je tiens à remercier ma Bêta pour sa correction et son soutien sur cette fic ! MERCI Audrey ! Tu m'es d'une grande aide *o***

Mais c'est un Univers Alternatif.**  
**

**Résumé : **_Kurt est un jeune policier de 22 ans. Il travaille à la brigade des Stups (drogues et Compagnie). Avec son collègue et ami, Blaine Anderson, il sera envoyé en mission d'infiltration dans un lycée.**  
**_

**Paring : **Kurt/Blaine (of course :P) et d'autres couples secondaires qu'on a pu voir (ou pas :D) dans la série.**  
**

**Rating : **Alors je l'ai mis en "M" mais ça débute tout en douceur. Sait-on jamais ce qu'il peut arriver plus tard ? :D**  
**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

**INFILTRATION_  
_**

**Chapitre UN** : Nouveau collègue, nouvelle enquête.

- Et une autre journée de finie ! Enfin le Week-end ! s'exclama un policier assez âgé à la moustache proéminente en s'étirant sur son siège. J'ai bien mérité une bonne bière.

Il se leva, prit son insigne et son arme et s'adressa à ses collègues.

- Qui est partant pour une soirée au bar de Talulah ?

Des rires gras se firent entendre dans la pièce quand les hommes répondirent par la positive. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, ne laissant dans la salle qu'un tout jeune policier occupé à ranger son bureau.

- HUMMEL ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? s'écria le chef du département des Stups en sortant de son bureau. Vous devriez être dehors en train de boire et faire la fête comme les jeunes de votre âge savent si bien le faire.

Kurt plissa son nez dans une grimace de dégoût et fit mine de n'avoir pas remarqué que son supérieur s'approchait de lui.

- Allons bon mon garçon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le chef de la brigade posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son plus jeune membre. Quand Kurt était arrivé dans son département, il avait pensé à une mauvaise blague d'un autre service. Parce que, qui viendrait volontairement commencer sa carrière aux Stups ? Et les autres membres n'avaient pas été tendres avec le plus jeune. Surtout que dès le début, Kurt avait montré une attitude très « hautaine » et narquoise, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs moqueries et coups bas. Mais étonnement, le garçon n'avait pas flanché et avait très vite montré d'excellentes dispositions et un sens de déduction à faire pâlir les plus grands enquêteurs. Cela faisait tout juste un an qu'il avait accueilli Kurt et le garçon avait déjà trois enquêtes bouclées, et en solo. Car évidemment, aucun ancien n'avait voulu se charger d'un « bleu » qui ne serait qu'un boulet pour eux. Et Kurt lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas un souci et qu'il pouvait exercer seul.

- Tout va bien capitaine. Ne vous faites pas de souci pour moi. Pensez-donc à rentrer chez vous et à retrouver votre épouse et vos deux enfants.

Le chef secoua la tête. Si Kurt ne l'avait pas mal pris, il l'aurait invité à venir dîner à la maison. Mais le garçon était indépendant et plutôt solitaire. Ce que le capitaine ne comprenait pas. Kurt était un beau garçon. Voir même un très beau. Et il passait ses week-end tout seul ou à travailler sur une enquête.

- Bien. Mais un conseil kiddo ! Sors ! Amuse-toi ! Car lundi est un autre jour et il se pourrait qu'on accueille une nouvelle recrue.

Kurt redressa sa tête d'un coup, à tel point qu'on entendit clairement le craquement dans la pièce.

- Un nouveau collègue ? Ici ?

Le capitaine hocha la tête.

- Yep mon gars ! Et je compte sur toi pour le prendre en main !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pas que je ne veuille pas. Mais les autres sont peut-être plus qualifiés pour cela non ?

- Ce que je vais te dire restera entre toi et moi gamin ?

Kurt hocha la tête, intrigué.

- Les autres sont des bons à rien, et heureusement qu'ils m'ont laissé ton apprentissage, parce que sinon je n'imagine même pas ce que tu aurais pu devenir.

Kurt rit devant le faux air d'horreur que montrait le capitaine.

- Alors tu acceptes le job ?

- C'est bon pour moi.

Le capitaine lui serra l'épaule et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau. Kurt entendit seulement sa grosse voix lui dire :

- Et rentrez chez vous Hummel !

Kurt laissa échapper un gloussement en enfilant son manteau. Il faut dire que des moments comme ça, il y en avait très peu avec son capitaine. Quand celui-ci l'avait pris en main après son arrivée dans la brigade, Kurt pensait que le chef ne faisait ça que parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Mais au fur et à mesure des jours et des semaines, plus Kurt côtoyait l'homme plus celui-ci lui rappelait son père. Et Kurt, au fil du temps, avait commencé à laisser tomber son masque devant son supérieur. Et les moments comme ce soir, Kurt les chérissait car cela le faisait se sentir comme chez lui, auprès de son père.

Et Kurt devait avouer qu'être le favori du chef ne faisait pas de mal à son orgueil. Par contre, cela ne plaisait pas à ses collègues.

En entrant dans les vestiaires, Kurt renifla de dégoût et se dépêcha de récupérer ses affaires dans son casier. Il ne se changeait jamais ici. Premièrement, parce que c'était dégoûtant et deuxièmement, parce qu'il avait bien compris que cela dérangeait ses collègues. Donc il se contentait de déposer ses affaires civiles. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de faire l'aller-retour dans son uniforme. Et puis avec son manteau c'était à peine si cela se voyait qu'il était flic.

En pensant à ses collègues, Kurt sentit quand même la déception lui pincer le cœur. Quand il avait commencé ses études en école de police, il avait l'espoir que son quotidien allait changer par rapport au lycée. Au lycée de Colombus, il était invisible. Pas d'ami, pas de sortie le vendredi soir ou les week-ends. Il se contentait d'aller à son seul club. La chorale. Et encore, à part deux autres membres et un professeur absent la plus part du temps, c'est à peine si on pouvait appeler ça un club. Non, Kurt n'avait vraiment pas de bons souvenirs de ses années lycée. Et il évitait de se souvenir de toutes les horreurs, les insultes et autres quand on se rendait compte que oui il était là lui aussi.

Alors quand il avait été reçu major de son année à l'école de police, ça avait été pour lui un grand soulagement. Entre les cours, les stages et son boulot à temps-partiel, cela avait été un vrai bonheur. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive ici. Une sorte de retour au lycée. Et Kurt trouvait cela vraiment dommage, en sachant que la moyenne d'âge de ses collègues était située dans la trentaine.

Il savait qu'il était vraiment jeune pour intégrer cette brigade. Mais lorsqu'il était entré en école de police ça avait toujours été son objectif. Il se souvint que lorsque les formateurs avaient lu sa fiche le premier jour, il avait été convoqué chez le principal de l'établissement. C'était un homme, la soixantaine bien passée, aux cheveux blancs plaqués vers l'arrière de la tête et aux lunettes rectangulaires. Kurt s'était senti ridiculement petit dans ce grand bureau. Il avait entendu des rumeurs qui disaient que c'était tellement rare de se retrouver ici que 98% des recrues faisaient leurs études sans jamais avoir eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'homme assis en face de Kurt. Et lui, dès le premier jour, il se retrouvait dans son bureau.

Mais pourtant, cela s'était très bien passé. L'homme lui avait posé des questions sur son envie d'entrer dans cette brigade et sur ses motivations. Kurt lui avait alors raconté.

Sa mère était morte quand il avait huit ans. Elle avait été agressée par un drogué qui avait pris la fuite avec son sac à main. L'homme avait été interpellé la nuit suivante mais il avait fait une overdose avant même que l'ambulance n'arrive à l'hôpital. Kurt s'était toujours dit que si la brigade des Stups avait fait correctement son boulot, alors cette toute nouvelle espèce de drogue n'aurait jamais continué à s'étendre, et jamais le type ne l'aurait prise, et jamais sa mère ne l'aurait abandonné.

Kurt se souvint avoir pleuré en racontant tout ça et avoir remercié l'homme quand il lui avait tendu un mouchoir.

Peu après, il avait appris qu'il était retenu pour des cours supplémentaires qui lui permettraient d'entrer directement dans la brigade s'il réussissait les examens trois ans plus tard.

Kurt sourit à ce souvenir. C'était une sensation bizarre de savoir qu'il avait cet effet sur les hommes de plus de cinquante ans. D'abord le principal de l'école de police, qu'il avait apparemment réussi à attendrir. Puis son capitaine, qui se comportait comme son père quand ils étaient seuls.

Après tout, si tout ça était bon pour lui, pourquoi s'en plaindrait-il ?

Kurt se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé devant son immeuble. C'était un vieil immeuble standard, semblable à tous ceux qui longeaient la rue. Quatre étages, huit appartements par étage et pas un ascenseur en état de marche. Kurt habitait au troisième. Son appartement comprenait un salon ouvert sur une cuisine, une petite salle de bain, des WC et sa chambre. Il se débarrassa de son manteau dans la penderie de l'entrée, ainsi que de ses chaussures puis, comme chaque soir, prit une douche et se mit dans son pyjama de soie couleur bleu roi. Il se fit à manger et s'installa devant sa télé pour regarder une émission de telé-réalité où des inconnus devaient chanter.

Kurt n'aimait pas vraiment ces shows mais il adorait faire des commentaires sarcastiques sur la tenue des participants ou leur manque de talent. Et dieu savait qu'il y en avait vraiment des peu doués.

Le week-end se passa à peu près pareil. A part une sortie au supermarché, pour refaire le plein de légumes et fruits frais et quelques autres denrées indispensables, Kurt ne bougea pas, ne sortit pas et resta enfermé à regarder des films romantiques ou des comédies musicales.

Il rêvait aussi. S'il n'était pas devenu flic ? Peut-être aurait-il pu continuer dans la musique. Après tout il était doué, il le savait. Kurt alla se coucher dimanche soir avec des rêves de ce qu'il aurait pu accomplir.

C'est en se réveillant le lundi matin qu'il se rappela pourquoi aujourd'hui allait être spécial.

- La nouvelle recrue !

Kurt sauta de son lit et se rua dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Il s'appliqua pour paraître de son mieux devant la personne qu'il devrait accompagner. En sortant, il regarda l'heure et jura. Pas le temps d'y aller à pied, ni de déjeuner ! Il devrait utiliser sa voiture et s'arrêter à un café. Il attrapa son manteau, ses clés de voiture et ferma la porte avant de se diriger sur le côté de l'immeuble où il avait garé sa voiture l'avant-veille en allant faire les courses.

C'est son café en main que Kurt pénétra dans le commissariat. Il entendit ses collègues rire du côté des vestiaires et se contenta de se diriger vers la salle principale. Il s'installa à son bureau et initia son rituel matinal. Allumage de son ordinateur, vérification des tiroirs et alignement de ses stylos favoris.

Bien, Kurt Hummel était prêt pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Il allait commencer à classer les dossiers du jour quand la porte du bureau du chef s'ouvrit et que celui-ci en sortit, accompagné par…

- Blaine Anderson.

Kurt se réveilla de son black-out quand il remarqua que le garçon debout devant lui allait être son nouveau co-équipier.

- Kurt Hummel, salua t-il en se levant, la main tendue.

L'autre garçon lui offrit un resplendissant sourire et Kurt sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

« Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? » pensa le garçon en observant son chef présenter la nouvelle recrue aux anciens.

Kurt eut tout le loisir d'admirer le physique du nouvel arrivant.

Légèrement plus petit que lui mais beaucoup plus musclé.

« Fait-il du sport ? De la musculation ? » ne put s'empêcher de se demander Kurt.

Il avait aussi des cheveux noirs bouclés qui lui tombaient sur les oreilles et légèrement devant les yeux. Et ses yeux !

« Oh mon dieu ! Mais de tels yeux sont impossibles ! Il doit être une espèce magique ou un truc dans le genre » se dit Kurt quand il croisa de nouveau les yeux de son partenaire.

Un parfait mélange entre le marron, le vert et le doré.

Kurt remarqua aussi la forme originale de ses sourcils, la façon qu'avaient ses yeux de se plisser quand il souriait. Et le garçon se demandait aussi comment cela devait faire de caresser cette joue où était taillée un barbe de quelques jours.

Le chef posa une main sur l'épaule de Kurt et l'interrogea :

- Toujours okay pour t'occuper de lui ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Kurt un peu trop rapidement, mais le capitaine ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- Bien !

Le chef se retourna vers les autres et claqua des mains.

- Au boulot les gars !

Le commissariat se trouva empli de grognements et Blaine se retrouva de nouveau aux côtés de Kurt.

- Bien, annonça le chef. Hummel je vous laisse vous occuper d'Anderson.

Kurt hocha la tête.

- Anderson, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains ! Hummel est le meilleur élément de cette brigade et le plus prometteur, finit par chuchoter le capitaine, causant le rougissement de Kurt.

Il offrit une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Blaine et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau.

- Il a l'air de réellement vous apprécier, commença Blaine en se tournant vers Kurt. Durant l'heure que j'ai passée avec lui, il n'a pas arrêté de vous complimenter. Je me demande maintenant si moi je vais pouvoir être à la hauteur.

Kurt fixa l'homme durant quelques secondes, et cela lui permit de se ressaisir et de retrouver un esprit plus clair. Mais cela rendit l'autre mal à l'aise.

- Je suis sûr que tu le seras, répondit Kurt en s'asseyant à son bureau, rompant le contact visuel. Oh et tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, je ne pense pas que notre différence d'âge soit si importante que ça.

Blaine prit place à son propre bureau, collé face à celui de Kurt, et hocha la tête.

- J'ai 21 ans.

- 22, sourit Kurt. Et je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai choisi la brigade des Stups ?

Kurt lui offrit un sourire gêné mais hocha la tête.

- Mais si tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est bon. Ici, à part le capitaine, personne ne sait pourquoi moi j'ai choisi d'être là.

Blaine, coude posé sur le bureau et tête appuyée dans sa main fixait Kurt avec un sourire mutin.

- Et si on parlait de tout ça devant un café tout à l'heure ? proposa Blaine. Ce serait l'occasion de se connaître un peu mieux, non ? Je veux dire, on est co-équipiers maintenant, ça veut dire qu'on va se voir tous les jours et plus quand on sera en mission. J'aime bien connaître les gens avec qui je vais travailler.

Kurt avait senti son cœur s'arrêter quand Blaine lui avait proposé un café, puis la suite de son discours avait ajouté une touche de déception.

« Pour se connaître mieux. C'est déjà un début, non ? » pensa Kurt après avoir accepté.

Tous les deux se retrouvèrent donc au café du coin de la rue. Kurt avec son Mocha allégé et Blaine avec son Moyen Latte. Ils prirent place à une table. Le silence se fit pendant que chacun buvait une gorgée de sa boisson, jusqu'à ce que Blaine rompe le silence.

- Alors ? Tu as des questions c'est ça ? sourit le garçon.

- On peut peut-être commencer par des choses banales. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas avoir l'air de jouer les paparazzis et d'entrer dans les sujets personnels immédiatement. Enfin, je veux dire, sauf si tu veux parler mais si tu ne veux pas…

Kurt s'embrouillait l'esprit en face de l'autre garçon et se sentait ridicule. Blaine quant à lui rigola et hocha la tête :

- Ça me va. On commence par des banalités. Comment a été ton week-end ?

Kurt soupira et lança un sourire de remerciement.

- Oh, comme d'habitude. J'ai regardé quelques stupidités à la télé, j'ai fait les courses et j'ai re-regarder la Mélodie du Bonheur pour la centième fois.

- Tu aimes la Mélodie du Bonheur ?! s'exclama Blaine.

Kurt ne sut pas quoi répondre, mais apparemment Blaine n'attendait pas de réponse puisqu'il enchaîna immédiatement.

- J'adore ce film ! C'est genre une de mes comédies musicales favorites. Mais attends ! Tu t'appelles comme le garçon du film ! C'est trop cool !

Kurt rit et le sujet était parti sur les comédies musicales et les goûts musicaux des deux jeunes.

- Je me souviens, j'avais 7 ans quand j'ai vu le film pour la première fois. C'était une rediffusion au drive-in et mon frère avait été obligé de m'y emmener parce que c'était genre sa punition pour être rentré tard le week-end précédent. Tu vois le genre de punition pour un ado de 17 ans ? Sortir son petit frère un samedi soir ?

Kurt rit devant l'air ravi de Blaine.

- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec ton frère malgré votre différence d'âge, remarqua Kurt.

- Aujourd'hui oui. Mais à l'époque c'est à peine s'il remarquait ma présence, souffla Blaine, une grande tristesse dans le regard et… une frayeur ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton frère ? demanda Kurt doucement.

Blaine le fixa avec intensité et laissa échapper un léger sourire.

- On en vient finalement aux sujets personnels, dit-il en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Kurt ne répondit pas et se contenta de boire une autre gorgée en détaillant son « nouvel ami » ? Oui, Kurt voulait croire que cette rencontre avait engagé le début d'une amitié entre lui et l'autre garçon.

- C'était à la même période. Je crois même que c'était déjà enclenché quand Cooper, mon frère, m'a emmené au drive-in. Il m'a laissé dans la voiture avec une boite de pop-corn et est sorti le temps du film. Il est revenu au moment du générique mais il était différent. Sur le moment j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre qu'en fait il était simplement drogué.

Blaine but une gorgée et ferma les yeux avant de continuer.

- Les mois qui ont suivi ont été difficiles. Cooper est entré violemment en conflit avec nos parents et lorsqu'il a eu 18 ans, il est parti de la maison en claquant la porte. Ce soir-là, il pleuvait, c'était le moment parfait pour une sortie dramatique.

Blaine sourit et Kurt se contenta de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

- Je me souviens avoir ouvert la porte à sa suite et l'avoir poursuivi jusque dans la rue en appelant son nom. Il s'est retourné au bout de la cinquième fois et il m'a juste dit : « Retourne à la maison Blaine et soit un bon garçon » et il a tourné au coin de la rue. C'est ma mère en pleurs qui est venu me récupérer et m'a bordé ce soir-là. On n'a pas eu de nouvelles les mois qui ont suivi. Et le jour de mes 10 ans, on a reçu un appel de la police.

Kurt hoqueta, les larmes aux yeux. Blaine s'arrêta de raconter face aux réactions de son collègue.

- Kurt ça va ? Si j'avais su que…

- Non je…Ne t'arrête pas ! Sensibilité à fleur de peau, sourit le garçon en frottant ses yeux. Juste, continue s'il te plaît.

Blaine lui sourit et hocha la tête.

- Bien. On est donc parti tous les trois au commissariat. Pendant que mon père discutait avec le chef du service, qui était une de ses relations de travail, ma mère me serrait fortement la main. Enfin, les deux hommes ont disparu derrière une porte pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec Cooper dans un état lamentable. Le policier a prévenu mon père que c'était la dernière fois qu'il laissait passer ses frasques et que si on ne faisait pas quelque chose pour son problème, il serait obligé de l'enfermer pour possession de stupéfiants. Et cela resterait dans son casier judiciaire.

Mon père a acquiescé et on est tous rentré à la maison. Cela faisait deux ans qu'on a avait pas revu Cooper et une certaine tension se faisait sentir. Jusqu'à ce que ma mère se jette dans ses bras en pleurant et en lui disant qu'il lui avait manqué et qu'on ferait tout pour le soigner.

- Sauf que ça n'a pas été aussi simple ? devina Kurt, plongé dans le récit familial de son collègue.

Blaine hocha la tête.

- Il a fallu du temps et surtout il a fallu que Cooper passe près de la mort pour que tout s'arrange. J'avais 12 ans et c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé dans sa chambre en pleine overdose.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux et posa une main sur sa bouche.

- J'ai appelé les pompiers puis mes parents qui travaillaient. Deux semaines plus tard, Cooper était envoyé dans un centre de désintoxication pour une durée indéterminée. Il en est sorti après six mois et deux rechutes. Aujourd'hui, il a 31 ans, un travail dans le show-business et surtout il fait la guerre contre toutes sortes de stupéfiants. Et on s'appelle au moins une fois par semaine. C'est à cause ou grâce à cette histoire que j'ai décidé de moi aussi travailler pour améliorer le quotidien des gens en éradiquant tout usage de drogues et autres produits illicites et dangereux.

Kurt était ému devant un tel récit. Et ses mots sortirent tous seuls quand il raconta à son tour le décès de sa mère.

Les deux garçons sentirent comme un lien les unissant à partir de ce moment. Et après quelques instants de silence, Blaine relança le sujet sur la musique qu'ils écoutaient et les différents artistes qu'ils aimaient.

Le mois de juin passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Kurt fut soufflé quand il se réveilla un matin et vit sur son calendrier qu'on était déjà le 3 juillet.

Cela faisait quatre semaines que Blaine était entré dans sa vie et alors que Kurt se considérait comme une personne peu sociable et peu ouverte, le garçon l'avait entrainé dans une folie incroyable. Lors de cette sortie au café, ils s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs, au point que Blaine avait fini par sortir qu'ils étaient destinés à se rencontrer. Kurt avait dû cacher son rougissement en buvant une grande gorgée de son Mocha allégé. Car lui aussi avait senti cette alchimie entre eux mais n'osait pas se faire de faux espoirs. Cette amitié était quelque chose d'assez nouveau, pour lui qui était peu habitué aux démonstrations d'affection dont son collègue semblait être friand.

Les jours suivants passèrent entre dossiers à remplir, enquête à suivre et discussions avec Blaine sur le nouvel album de Katy Perry (dont le garçon était complètement fan) mais aussi sur des comédies musicales qu'ils avaient vues tous les deux. D'ailleurs, le week-end suivant, Blaine l'invita à une sortie cinéma pour voir une adaptation d'un grand classique que les deux garçons adoraient.

Et Kurt sourit en repensant aux nombreuses sorties et aux nombreux cafés qu'ils avaient pris tous les deux. Blaine était devenu plus qu'un collègue, c'était un peu son meilleur ami maintenant. Kurt avait fini par s'habituer à l'exubérance de Blaine et ne se sentait plus aussi gêné quand l'autre garçon lui donnait une accolade et passait son bras sur ses épaules pour le saluer.

De plus, le garçon s'entendait bien avec ses autres collègues.

La première fois que Kurt avait remarqué ça, c'était trois jours après l'arrivée de Blaine. Comme d'habitude, le garçon était arrivé avec son café et s'était contenté de s'installer à son bureau. Il déposait toujours ses affaires au vestiaire durant la pause de dix heures.

Il avait entendu ses collègues arriver et avait sursauté en entendant le rire de Blaine.

- Gamin faut que tu passes boire un coup avec nous un de ces soirs ! avait alors dit Paul Newmann, le policier à la moustache proéminente. Comment ça jamais de cuite ? A ton âge ?

Les autres avaient ri devant l'air faussement coupable de Blaine et chacun était retourné à son bureau.

Kurt avait remarqué ensuite que depuis que Blaine était arrivé, les autres avaient comme qui dirait, oublié sa présence. Plus de ricanement derrière son dos, plus de stylos qui disparaissaient de son bureau et surtout plus de regards mauvais ou jaloux. C'était une grande différence pour Kurt qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais qui acceptait le changement avec plaisir.

Kurt entra ce jour-là dans le commissariat avec appréhension. Cela allait être son deuxième 4 juillet en tant que policier et il appréhendait plus que la dernière fois.

C'était toujours la période où le trafic augmentait. Et ils se retrouvaient surchargés de dossiers en tout genre.

- Hey ! le salua Blaine en lui entourant les épaules d'un bras. Prêt pour demain ?

Kurt soupira devant tant d'enthousiasme.

- Tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre, crois-moi Blaine, sinon tu ne serais pas d'aussi bonne humeur en pensant à demain.

Blaine rigola puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- HEY ! s'écria Kurt en se plaquant les mains sur sa coiffure et en fusillant Blaine du regard qui se dirigeait vers les vestiaires.

Le garçon grogna devant le comportement enfantin de son co-équipier. Il s'apprêtait à poser ses affaires à son bureau quand une chose qui ne devait pas y être attira son regard.

_« Pour Kurt, _

_Parce que je crois savoir que tu n'aimes pas du tout aujourd'hui._

_Ton café favori._

_:) _

_Blaine »_

Kurt sentit son cœur s'emballer devant tant d'attention. Il comprit soudain pourquoi Blaine était apparu de la grande salle en tenue civile. Un sourire attendri éclaira son visage jusqu'à ce que la porte du bureau du chef s'ouvre. Kurt reprit une attitude impassible en buvant son café.

- Un souci chef ? l'interrogea Kurt.

- Et pas qu'un peu ! Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas votre problème. Contentez-vous d'être aux aguets. Aujourd'hui risque d'être pire qu'hier.

Kurt hocha la tête et se mit au travail.

Le mois de juillet se déroula assez vite après la fête nationale. Kurt et Blaine continuèrent leurs sorties hebdomadaires. Le mois d'août commença à l'identique. Du moins, jusqu'au retour de deux de leurs collègues, revenus de mission d'infiltration.

On était le 23 août. Les nouveaux arrivants étaient dans le bureau du chef qui semblait leur passer un savon mémorable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? l'interrogea Blaine.

- Dean et Stan étaient infiltrés sur une mission l'année dernière. Une histoire de drogue dans un lycée. Apparemment ils n'ont rien pu tirer et pire, la drogue est toujours en circulation. Bref un total échec.

- Tu ne sembles pas surpris ? ajouta Blaine en haussant un sourcil.

- Ce sont des idiots. Ils étaient tellement contents de partir en infiltration qu'ils se pavanaient dans tout le commissariat quelques heures avant le départ. « Immatures » et « stupides » sont des synonymes inventés pour eux.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et les deux policiers sortirent, suivis par leur chef. Le dossier de l'affaire claqua sur le bureau de Kurt quand le chef commença à parler :

- C'est intolérable ! On est la risée de tout le comté ! Un an d'infiltration et l'enquête est toujours au point mort ! C'est impensable ! Comment vous avez pu foirer à ce point ? Non, ce n'est pas la peine de répliquer Howards !

Le chef jeta un regard furieux à Stanley Howards.

- Vos explications, gardez-les pour le rapport sur l'enquête ! finit le chef en se dirigeant vers la machine à café.

- Il ne va pas y avoir grand-chose à rapporter, ricana Kurt, le dossier entre les mains.

- La ferme Hummel ! siffla Stan en se dirigeant vers son jeune collègue.

- Quoi ? Je ne faisais que remarquer la légèreté de ce dossier, précisa le jeune homme en fermant le dossier et en le soupesant.

- Donne-moi ça petit pé…

- HOWARDS ! Finis cette phrase et crois-moi, la prochaine fois que tu viendras travailler il faudra t'habiller comme un esquimau car c'est là-bas que tu auras été muté ! menaça le chef en s'avançant à grands pas vers l'homme et en lui arrachant le dossier des mains.

Kurt était figé et ne sembla même pas sentir la main de Blaine dans son dos.

- Maintenant allez donc taper votre rapport pour l'envoyer aux hautes sphères.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent leur bureau tandis que le chef s'adressait aux autres :

- Et ceci n'est pas une salle de repos donc au travail vous autres !

Ensuite, en avançant vers son propre bureau :

- HUMMEL ! ANDERSON ! Avec moi !

Cela fit sursauter Blaine et il poussa Kurt, qui avança plus par automatisme qu'autre chose.

Une fois la porte du bureau fermée, le chef reprit d'une voix plus douce :

- Hummel, vous êtes toujours avec nous ?

La main de Blaine fit quelques ronds sur son dos et le garçon l'appela doucement :

- Kurt ?

Doucement, le jeune homme sembla émerger et regarda autour de lui.

- Je suis toujours là, c'est bon.

Il leur offrit une tentative de sourire mais c'était plutôt raté.

- Bien ! Les propos d'Howards sont inadmissibles et ils seront punis comme il se doit.

Blaine hocha la tête, en accord avec son supérieur et en profita pour pousser Kurt vers les fauteuils.

- Bon, si je vous ai fait venir ici, ce n'est pas pour parler de ça. Mais pour traiter du dossier que voici.

Il jeta devant eux le dossier qui avait causé tout ce remue-ménage.

- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Kurt.

- Cette affaire commence à devenir sérieuse et il me faut plus que deux abrutis à la cervelle de piaf pour la résoudre.

Kurt gloussa et Blaine sourit à l'appellation.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Blaine.

- Que vous partez en mission d'infiltration dans 7 jours !

- QUOI ?! s'exclama Kurt.

- Yes ! s'écria Blaine en souriant.

- Hummel vous êtes mon meilleur élément et depuis votre mise en équipe, je dois avouer que vous vous êtes améliorés et que vous faites du bon boulot. De plus, Anderson, je place de grands espoirs en vous. Et je sens que vous pouvez réussir là où ces deux incompétents ont échoué.

- Mais et si…ce n'est pas trop tôt ? s'inquiéta Kurt devant tant de confiance.

- Hummel, dois-je hausser le ton pour que vous vous mettiez dans le crâne que j'ai toute confiance en vous et en Anderson sur cette mission ?

Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ne répondit pas.

- Mais on ne fera pas trop jeunes pour enseigner ? interrogea Blaine, le dossier en main.

- Effectivement, vos collègues étaient infiltrés en tant qu'enseignants et il s'avère que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution pour se rapprocher des élèves, remarqua le chef.

- Vous croyez ? se moqua Kurt.

- C'est pour ça que lorsque j'ai reçu le rapport, il y a quelques jours, j'ai bien réfléchi à un nouveau départ.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Kurt, légèrement inquiet devant tant de mystère.

- Vous serez infiltrés en tant qu'élèves Junior. Hummel, vous habiterez chez votre père et Anderson, je dois encore vérifier avec mon contact là-bas mais le jour-J vous saurez où aller.

- Attendez ! Attendez ! s'exclama Kurt. Chez mon père ? Mais cela veut dire que…

Kurt attrapa le dossier et feuilleta jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

- Lima, souffla le garçon en s'affalant dans son siège.

- Tout va bien Kurt ? s'inquiéta Blaine.

- C'est juste que cela fait deux ans que mon père a déménagé à Lima et j'y suis allé à peine deux fois, pour Noël l'année dernière et Thanksgiving cette année. Et encore je n'y suis resté que très peu de temps. Je veux dire, j'adore mon père et j'aime passer du temps avec lui mais maintenant il a une nouvelle famille et…

- Votre père sera ravi de vous retrouver Hummel ! Arrêter de croire que vous êtes la pire personne sur cette terre ! le gronda son chef.

Kurt haussa les épaules et ne parla plus.

- Bon vous acceptez cette mission ou pas ?

Blaine jeta un regard à Kurt. Son collègue avait l'air réticent mais en même temps il sentait bien l'envie derrière son masque.

- Anderson ?

- Si Kurt est d'accord c'est bon pour moi, acquiesça Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et murmura :

- McKinley High School nous voilà.

Et c'est en voyant le sourire resplendissant de Blaine que Kurt se dit que peut-être, cette fois-ci, son retour sur les bancs du lycée ne serait pas une totale horreur.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère vraiment que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

_**Bizzz**_

* * *

**Preview **_(j'ai toujours voulu faire un truc comme ça xD):_

_- Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel, j'ai seize ans et je vais faire ma rentrée en tant que Junior au lycée William McKinley, parla le jeune homme._

_Kurt était scandalisé. Lui qui adorait les adorables boucles de son collègue._

_- Rachel Berry, future star de Broadway et leader féminin des New Directions._

_- Oh mon dieu Kurt ! s'exclama la voix de son collègue quand il atteignit l'extérieure. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ai arrivé ?_

_- Non mais ça ne va pas ou quoi ? se décida à intervenir Blaine._

_ - Merde ! jura Kurt._


	2. Retour sur les bancs

Voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude des enquêtes policières (hors des séries TV :P) et c'est la première fois que je m'essaye à ce genre de chose, donc j'ose espérer que l'histoire tiendra la route tout en restant dans l'ambiance de Glee :D**  
**

**Note d'auteur** : Pour ce qui est du temps de parution, je tiens à préciser que j'essaye de rester régulière et pour le moment, je pense rester à un chapitre par mois. J'en suis actuellement à l'écriture du chapitre 4 (mais comme j'ai travaillé tout le mois d'Août, je n'ai pas pu m'y atteler comme je l'aurais souhaité) mais d'ici la rentrée ça devrait avancer plus vite (du moins j'ose espérer :D) et si c'est le cas, le temps de parution sera réduit :D

**Remerciement** : A ma super bêta _Audrey_ pour ses corrections d'enfer ! MERCI *o* Si je n'étais pas déjà amoureuse de Lucius et ne cherchais pas l'homme parfait (Darren where are you ? xD) je t'aurais demandé en mariage ! xD Et MERCI aux _lecteurs_ pour leur review qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! *o*

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**INFILTRATION**

**Chapitre DEUX** : Retour sur les bancs

Kurt se gara le long du trottoir et coupa le moteur. Il était face à la maison de son père. Lieu qui allait l'abriter durant toute la durée de l'enquête. Le jeune homme de 22 ans serra le volant entre ses mains et prit une grande inspiration. Il pouvait le faire. Cette mission d'infiltration c'était LA chance pour booster sa carrière et être enfin respecté à la brigade.

Il se demandait si Blaine était bien arrivé à résidence. Kurt ignorait où son collègue avait été envoyé et il devrait attendre le lendemain, au lycée, pour le revoir.

- Le lycée, mon dieu, marmonna t-il.

Il sentit comme une boule faire son apparition dans le creux de sa gorge et prit le temps de respirer profondément. Les yeux fermés, la tête penchée en arrière contre l'appui-tête, il essaya de calmer sa tension qu'il sentait monter.

C'est pour ça qu'il sursauta quand il entendit les coups donnés à sa vitre. A travers celle-ci, il reconnut le visage inquiet de son père venu l'accueillir. Malgré le stress toujours présent, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de cet homme qui comptait tant pour lui. Il ouvrit la portière quand son père se fut reculé et sortit du véhicule. A peine eut-il mis les deux pieds dehors qu'il fut englouti dans une étreinte paternelle. Kurt resserra ses bras autour de son père et respira son odeur d'huile et de caoutchouc.

- Tu m'as manqué fiston, chuchota Burt en se séparant de son unique enfant.

Kurt sentit la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge grossir et lui faire mal tandis qu'il tentait de retenir ses larmes.

- Toi aussi papa. Tu m'as manqué, répondit Kurt avec un faible sourire alors que ses lèvres tremblaient sous l'émotion.

Burt ne put s'empêcher d'étreindre une seconde fois son grand garçon.

- Ce que c'est bon de te savoir à la maison. Même si c'est pour le travail, ajouta Burt avec un grand sourire. Tes affaires sont dans le coffre ?

Kurt hocha la tête et les deux hommes s'occupèrent des nombreuses valises entreposées dans le véhicule. En entrant dans la maison, Burt appela Finn pour qu'il vienne aider au déchargement et un grand garçon de 16 ans apparut du côté de la cuisine, un sandwich en main.

- Salut ! fit l'adolescent en passant devant Kurt.

Finn sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers la voiture.

A peu près une demi-heure plus tard, les bagages de Kurt furent déposés dans sa nouvelle chambre et Finn et Burt étaient en sueur.

- Je pouvais très bien vous aider vous savez, répondit Kurt en leur tendant un grand verre de jus d'orange.

- C'est pas humain d'avoir autant de valises, souffla Finn en s'affalant sur le siège du bureau, après avoir accepté le verre avec reconnaissance.

- Si je dois rester ici toute l'année, autant que je n'ai pas à retourner dans mon appart, répondit Kurt.

- D'ailleurs qu'en as-tu fait ? l'interrogea Burt, assis sur le bout du lit.

- Le service se charge de le mettre en arrêt le temps que durera l'enquête. De ce fait, je n'ai pas de loyer à payer et mon chef a promis d'y envoyer quelqu'un pour le nettoyage une fois par semaine, histoire que je ne me retrouve pas envahi d'adorables bestioles à mon retour.

Burt hocha la tête et le silence régna dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée se fasse entendre et que la voix de Carole résonne dans le hall.

- Kurt est là ? J'ai vu sa voiture dans la rue.

Les trois garçons descendirent et la femme alla serrer Kurt dans ses bras.

- Je suis ravie de te revoir Kurt. Si tu savais comme ça nous fait plaisir que tu sois là.

Kurt ne dit rien mais lui adressa un sourire heureux.

Le soir, allongé dans son lit, Kurt repensa aux détails et aux précisions qu'il avait donné à sa famille. Finn ne devait révéler à personne la véritable identité de Kurt. Pour tout le monde, il serait le fils de Burt qui voulait se rapprocher de son père et avait donc décidé de revenir habiter chez lui.

Kurt espérait que Finn arriverait à tenir sa langue. Il ne l'avait rencontré que deux fois, quand il avait rendu visite à son père. Et même si celui-ci affirmait qu'il le ferait, Kurt doutait vraiment. Il n'avait rien contre le grand adolescent, mais il lui avait semblé être un peu léger niveau intelligence et il pourrait dire une bêtise qui ficherait en l'air leur couverture à lui et à Blaine.

Penser à Blaine fit sourire Kurt. Avoir son meilleur ami avec lui en mission d'infiltration était vraiment quelque chose de génial. Kurt n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Et passer une année entière - enfin passer le temps que durera cette enquête plutôt - aux côtés de Blaine faisait de Kurt l'homme le plus heureux de Lima.

« Meilleur ami hein ? » persifla une part de sa conscience.

Kurt mordit sa lèvre inférieure fortement et serra les draps entre ses poings.

Pourquoi se mentir à lui-même ? Bien sûr que Blaine était son meilleur ami, il n'allait pas nier ce fait. Mais il souhaitait plus quant à leur relation. Mais Kurt était trop novice avec ce genre de sentiments. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir et avait peur de perdre l'amitié de Blaine en allant trop loin ou en faisant quelque chose qui le trahirait. Alors, bien sûr, il voulait plus, mais ce plus n'était pas envisageable.

Et puis, Kurt ne voulait pas compromettre l'enquête en laissant ses sentiments personnels prendre le pas sur le travail. Il ne l'avait jamais fait et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer.

Le sommeil commença lentement à prendre possession du jeune homme et Kurt s'endormit avec l'image de cheveux bouclés, de joues mal rasées et d'yeux dorés envoûtants.

La nuit fut dure pour Kurt. Il se réveilla à plusieurs reprises, perdu et perturbé, avant de se souvenir où il était et ce qu'il était censé faire. C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'il se réveilla à six heures du matin, il décida de ne pas rester inactif et prit une bonne résolution pour la durée de l'enquête.

- Un peu d'exercice le matin ne me fera pas de mal, se dit-il en commençant les étirements.

Kurt avait en tête ses deux collègues revenus de leur mission avec quelques kilos en plus et cela se voyait autour de leur taille. Il n'était pas question que le garçon se laisse aller de cette façon. Il était facile lors de mission d'infiltration d'oublier d'où on venait et de se laisser influencer par l'environnement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kurt sortit prendre sa douche et initia un nouveau rituel. Puisqu'il était censé paraître six ans de moins, autant prendre soin de sa peau. Il se souvenait du temps que prenaient ses soins habituels au lycée. Chaque matin il passait presque une heure dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Cela rendait son père fou. Et même si ses soins s'étaient réduits de moitié au fil des ans, Kurt continuait de prendre soin de lui mais cela durait moins longtemps, pour mieux compenser ses soins du soir. Les gestes qu'il fit ce matin, même s'il ne les faisait plus depuis trois ans, lui parurent tellement simples.

- Comme quoi cela ne fait pas si longtemps que ça, sourit Kurt à son miroir, après une dernière retouche à sa coiffure.

Quand son reflet lui renvoya son sourire, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait effectivement passer pour un ado de seize ans. Kurt soupira de défaitisme.

- Saletés d'hormones et croissance merdique, souffla t-il en quittant la pièce.

Il faillit ne pas voir Finn arriver et se décala à temps pour ne pas rentrer dans son demi-frère.

- 'Scuse, marmonna l'autre en descendant les escaliers par automatisme, à en juger par ses yeux à moitié clos.

Kurt sourit, trouvant le grand ado attendrissant, puis secoua la tête avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il remarqua qu'il avait passé une heure dans la salle de bain.

« Comme au bon vieux temps » ironisa le garçon.

Il quitta ensuite sa chambre pour descendre à la cuisine où il trouva Carole devant les fourneaux tandis que son père lisait le journal, assis à table. Finn quant à lui était reparti au pays des rêves à en juger par les ronflements qui émanaient du bout de table.

Kurt eut une expression perplexe devant l'attitude de Finn et Carole rigola.

- C'est tous les matins pareils. Tant que je n'ai pas déposé une assiette de bacon devant lui, indiqua la femme.

Ce qu'elle fit. L'assiette résonna doucement au contact du bois de la table, mais ce qui sembla faire émerger Finn fut la délicieuse odeur de bacon grillé qui lui arriva aux narines.

- Finn est une loque, finit la mère en regardant avec un air tendre son fils avaler ou plutôt engloutir son petit-déjeuner.

- Je te prépare quelque chose mon chéri ? lui demanda Carole.

Kurt sourit et indiqua la machine à café qu'il venait de mettre en marche. Il récupéra sa tasse et s'assit à table, aux côtés de son père qui lisait les pages sport. Burt se tourna vers lui et lui tendit le reste du journal ce que Kurt accepta avec grand plaisir. Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance calme et détendue. Kurt lisait les nouvelles et écoutait Burt et Carole discuter pendant que Finn engloutissait sa deuxième assiette de bacon.

Il fut bientôt l'heure de partir pour le lycée et, tandis que Finn filait se préparer, Kurt monta dans sa chambre pour récupérer ses affaires de cours et se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

- Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel, j'ai seize ans et je vais faire ma rentrée en tant que Junior au lycée William McKinley, articula le jeune homme.

« C'est complètement fou. Les profs ou n'importe quel adulte remarquera forcément qui je suis ».

- Kurt tu es prêt ? l'appela son père en bas des marches.

Le jeune flic de vingt-deux ans descendit les marches en acquiesçant. Finn l'attendait dans l'entrée, car il était prévu que ce soit Kurt qui l'emmène ce matin, et le garçon rentrerait avec sa petite-amie, une certaine Rachel.

- Au revoir les garçons, les salua Carole avec un signe de la main.

- Faites attention, rappela Burt.

Cette remarque pouvait s'adresser aussi bien à Finn, qui devait tenir sa langue, qu'à Kurt qui devait s'intégrer parmi une bande d'ado aux hormones en folie. Kurt hocha la tête et grimpa sur le siège conducteur. Son père partirait au travail juste après eux tandis que Carole commençait son service à quinze heures et travaillerait jusqu'à vingt-trois heures à l'hôpital.

Le trajet se fit en silence et Kurt se rendit compte que Finn était mal à l'aise face à lui, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls. Quand Kurt gara la voiture, l'ado le salua et lui dit qu'ils se reverraient dans la journée ou le soir à la maison. Kurt acquiesça et le regarda s'éloigner. Ce n'est qu'une fois que Finn fut mélangé à la foule d'élèves et perdu de vue que Kurt se rendit compte qu'il ignorait complètement ce qu'il devait faire. Sa poche se mit alors à vibrer et il sortit son téléphone. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres quand il murmura le nom.

- Blaine…

Il décrocha.

_- Salut Blaine ! Tu es arrivé au lycée ? _

_- Je suis sous le panneau de bienvenue, juste en face de l'entrée du lycée, un peu après la sortie du parking. _

_- Okay j'arrive._

Kurt raccrocha et sortit de sa voiture qu'il verrouilla avant de chercher le panneau dont lui avait parlé son collègue. Il le repéra et se faufila parmi les voitures et les élèves jusqu'au lieu dit. Il s'attendit à voir Blaine vêtu de sa veste en cuir, ses cheveux bouclés tombant devant ses yeux dorés, souriant d'excitation face à cette mission… sauf que sous le panneau il y avait un autre garçon. Kurt se stoppa le temps d'observer le garçon, qui le repéra. Le visage de l'autre s'éclaira alors d'un immense sourire et Kurt sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

Pas de doute, ce garçon aux cheveux gelés avec la raie sur le côté, une chemise noire et un nœud papillon rayé était bien « son » Blaine. Kurt aurait pu reconnaître son sourire, même les yeux fermés, tellement une chaleur puissante s'en dégageait. Il s'avança vers son collègue qui souriait toujours.

- Waouh j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître, avoua Blaine en admirant sans aucune gêne son collègue qui rougit face à la réaction de l'autre garçon.

Kurt rigola pour cacher son état.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? Moi je n'ai pas vraiment changé grand-chose mais toi tu…Tu as même rasé tes joues ! Et tes cheveux ? Oh mon dieu mais je n'avais pas remarqué mais tu les as coupé aussi ?

Kurt était scandalisé. Lui qui adorait les adorables boucles de son collègue.

Blaine se passa une main sur la nuque, signe évident qu'il était gêné.

- Euh… je ne pouvais pas me ramener au lycée avec ma dégaine d'avant, murmura Blaine avec un sourire désolé. Donc hier soir, Shannon et moi…

- Shannon ? le coupa Kurt, interrogatif.

- Oui Shannon Beiste. C'est ma tutrice pour notre mission. Elle est la cousine du chef et a intégré le lycée en tant que nouvelle coach de l'équipe de football. C'est une femme vraiment super, sourit Blaine. Je te la montrerai quand on la verra.

Kurt sentit une pointe de jalousie monter en lui et dût se faire violence pour ne pas demander plus d'informations sur cette femme. Bien qu'il sache que Blaine jouait dans la même équipe que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Son collègue lui avait déjà avoué avoir douté une fois. Même si à présent il disait être cent pour cent gay, Kurt avait peur.

- Donc je disais, lui sourit Blaine, Shannon et moi avons décidé qu'il serait mieux que je change totalement de look. Et celui-ci est clairement le look qui me fait paraître plus jeune.

- Celui-ci ? sourit Kurt.

- Oui parce qu'hier soir on en a essayé plusieurs, tu penses bien.

- J'espère que vous avez des photos ? demanda Kurt en lui attrapant les bras.

Blaine éclata de rire et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se retourner, un énorme sourire malicieux sur le visage.

- Qui sait ? Si tu es sage peut-être que tu auras le droit de les voir.

- Oh mon dieu, il y a vraiment des photos ? hoqueta Kurt en essayant de s'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dessus.

Blaine se dirigea vers le gymnase où le principal Figgins allait faire son discours de début d'année. Il tourna cependant la tête vers Kurt et lui fit un clin d'œil. Son collègue glapit et courut pour le rattraper, en le suppliant de lui montrer les photos.

Ils arrivèrent devant le gymnase et le nombre d'élèves qui s'y trouvaient calma l'état des deux jeunes policiers.

- Au fait, chuchota Kurt en s'accrochant au bras de Blaine pour ne pas être séparé de la seule personne qu'il connaissait vraiment. Tu sais si on a les mêmes cours ?

Blaine sortit son emploi du temps, que chaque élève avait reçu peu de temps auparavant, et le tendit à Kurt.

- A part lorsque j'ai français, toi tu as choisi espagnol, remarqua Kurt. Et c'est tout je crois. Sinon on a les mêmes cours.

- Cool. Cela aurait été ennuyeux d'être séparés une bonne partie de la journée. Au moins on ne sera pas dépaysés du boulot, chuchota Blaine avec un clin d'œil.

Kurt rougit mais comme ils trouvèrent des places dans le gymnase, Blaine ne le remarqua pas. Les deux garçons s'assirent côte à côte et passèrent l'heure suivante à écouter l'accent indien de leur principal. Ensuite, il leur présenta les professeurs et Kurt put faire la connaissance de la tutrice de Blaine. Le garçon se sentit soulagé face à la femme à la forte carrure. Malgré un physique peu avantageux pour une femme, elle semblait faite pour ce métier de coach sportif. Et si Blaine lui affirmait qu'elle était une femme charmante et agréable à vivre, Kurt n'allait pas le contredire.

A la fin des présentations, les élèves purent rejoindre leurs salles de classe et l'année scolaire débuta vraiment. Surtout quand les premiers devoirs tombèrent sur leurs tables lors de leur deuxième heure de cours, avant le repas.

- Et moi qui pensais en avoir fini avec les devoirs, soupira Kurt.

Blaine ricana et rangea son sac avant qu'ils ne se dirigent tous les deux vers la cafétéria pour déjeuner. En chemin, ils croisèrent Finn en pleine discussion avec une petite brunette.

« La fameuse Rachel sûrement » pensa Kurt en détaillant la jeune fille et en remarquant son manque évident de goût vestimentaire.

Elle portait une jupe plissée marron et un pull en laine avec un renne en relief sur la poitrine. De plus, elle avait dans ses cheveux une espèce de serre-tête en velours rouge qui n'était plus à la mode depuis les années cinquante. Non, vraiment Kurt se demandait ce que son demi-frère pouvait trouver à cette fille.

Kurt se gifla mentalement devant cette attitude mesquine. Elle était peut-être habillée comme sa grand-mère mais Rachel était sûrement une gentille fille si Finn sortait avec elle.

- Hey Finn, le salua Kurt en s'arrêtant devant le couple.

Il tendit la main à Rachel et se présenta.

- Je suis Kurt Hummel, le demi-frère de Finn.

- Rachel Berry, future star de Broadway et leader féminin des New Directions, se présenta à son tour la jeune fille en serrant avec engouement la main du garçon.

Kurt eut du mal à cacher son amusement devant le bagout et l'ambition de cette fille.

- Et voici mon ami, Blaine Anderson, rajouta Kurt en désignant son collègue. Blaine voici Finn et sa petite-amie Rachel.

Blaine serra à son tour la main des deux ados.

- Vous êtes nouveaux tous les deux, c'est ça ? les interrogea Rachel avec excitation. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Vous avez parlé avec d'autres personnes depuis ce matin ? Vous pensez intégrer un club cette année ?

Blaine rigola devant le flot de paroles de la jeune fille tandis que Finn posait une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie.

- Rachel calme toi. Tu vas les effrayer, soupira Finn.

- Pas de soucis, sourit Blaine. Pour répondre à tes questions : oui, on est nouveaux, et Kurt et moi avons fait connaissance cet été en tant que nouveaux arrivants dans la région. Nous n'avons pas vraiment discuté avec d'autres élèves et on n'a pas encore réfléchi au club.

- Quoi ? Finn tu n'as pas proposé à ton frère de rejoindre le Glee Club ? s'exclama la jeune fille en fusillant son géant petit-ami du regard.

- Je ne sais même pas s'il sait chanter ! s'écria le garçon en levant les mains devant lui, comme pour se protéger. Et c'est mon demi-frère Rachel.

Rachel ne sembla même pas prendre en compte la dernière phrase de Finn car elle était déjà en train de capturer Kurt par un bras et Blaine par l'autre, et de les entraîner vers la cafétéria avec un Finn à l'air désespéré qui les suivait.

- Le Glee club a besoin de nouveaux membres, proclama Rachel. Sinon on ne pourra pas s'inscrire aux Selectionals et ça serait vraiment affreux pour ma carrière à Broadway.

Blaine jeta un regard à Kurt par-dessus la jeune fille, du genre : « Elle ne dramatise pas un peu là ? », regard auquel le garçon répondit par un roulement d'yeux.

- Donc je vous propose de passer l'audition pour le Glee club demain après les cours.

- Rachel, est-ce que tu leur as demandé s'ils pouvaient et voulaient chanter ? intervint Finn derrière le trio.

- Je sais reconnaître des artistes quand j'en vois Finn, quand même.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

- Alors ?

Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi dire, jusqu'à ce que Finn intervienne en leur faveur encore une fois.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de répondre tout de suite, déclara t-il. N'est-ce pas Rachel ?

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe de contrariété chez elle, puis finalement sourit et hocha la tête avant de récupérer les bras des deux garçons et d'entrer dans la cafétéria.

- En attendant, laissez-moi vous présenter les membres du Glee club. Peut-être cela vous décidera t-il ? sourit-elle en les entraînant jusqu'à une table où plusieurs ados étaient déjà en train de déjeuner.

Et si Kurt fut étonné de la mixité du groupe, il ne le montra pas. Voir des footballeurs et des cheerleaders ensemble c'était chose normale, mais les voir partager une table avec des ados au look étrange ça l'était moins.

Il salua le groupe d'un signe de tête quand Rachel les présenta, remarquant le roulement d'yeux de la jeune black, qui chuchota à l'oreille d'une jeune asiatique au look emo. Kurt se dit que ce n'était pas la première fois que Rachel « capturait » de soi-disant nouveaux membres.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, intervint le garçon en fauteuil roulant. Rachel a tendance à devenir incontrôlable et hystérique parfois. Juste ignorez-là.

La table ricana tandis que Rachel croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et redressait la tête en s'asseyant.

- Mais sinon asseyez-vous. Je suis Mercedes, se présenta la jeune black avec un grand sourire. Ravie de vous accueillir parmi nous.

Ce fut le début d'un tour de table et Kurt put cerner les différentes personnalités du groupe.

Mercedes était une fille enjouée, n'ayant pas sa langue dans sa poche, et était apparemment en compétition avec Rachel dans ce qui semblait être un duel de diva.

Le garçon en fauteuil roulant était Artie et semblait être à fond dans ce qui était ordinateur, mathématiques et tous les trucs qui font d'un Geek un Geek.

Puis la jeune fille asiatique au look emo s'appelait Tina. Douce et gentille, elle leur sourit timidement avant de retourner discuter avec son petit-ami, lui aussi d'origine asiatique. Mike Chang faisait parti de l'équipe de football avec Finn et Puckerman.

Noah Puckerman était le meilleur ami de son demi-frère. Il portait un mohawk, une sorte de crête à la Mister-T, en guise de coiffure et était une sorte d'obsédé à en juger par les remarques salaces qu'il sortit durant tout le repas. Mais c'était un bon gars et à part quelques blagues souvent déplacées, Kurt le trouvait sympa. Et puis Finn lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière. La grossesse imprévue et ce qui s'en était suivi, avec la cheerleader blonde, enfin ex-cheerleader.

Quinn Fabray était une jeune ado au physique avantageux et à qui la vie souriait. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une erreur vienne tout gâcher. Il semblerait qu'elle ait quand même envie de se battre puisque Kurt l'avait entendu dire à son amie qu'elle souhaitait réintégrer les cheerios.

Les deux cheerios du groupe s'appelaient Brittany et Santana. Si la première avait semblé ingénue et innocente à Kurt, l'autre au contraire n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Et quelle langue !

Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'ils étaient assis et Santana avait déjà critiqué Rachel. Finn, bien sûr, avait défendu sa petite-amie et Santana avait sauté sur l'occasion pour critiquer le garçon.

« Quelle ambiance ! » avait pensé Kurt.

En retournant en cours après manger, Kurt remarqua que lui et Blaine partageaient la même classe que Mercedes cet après-midi là. Assise juste derrière eux, la jeune fille leur avait parlé durant toute l'heure et Kurt devait avouer qu'il avait dû se retenir pour ne pas rire à plusieurs reprises tellement les propos de l'ado étaient hilarants. Blaine avait craqué au bout d'une demi-heure et avait dû se cacher derrière son livre de cours pour se calmer et éviter d'être réprimandé.

Kurt lui avait lancé un regard amusé mais n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être attendri devant la candeur qui se dégageait de son collègue à ce moment précis.

La cloche sonna et les deux garçons durent se séparer de Mercedes pour leur dernier cours de la journée. Par contre, ils retrouvèrent Puck, Finn et Rachel pour celui-ci. Et à leur plus grande horreur, Rachel leur sauta dessus. Et même les reproches de leur professeur n'empêchèrent pas la jeune fille de leur répéter encore et encore les avantages d'être dans le Glee Club.

A leur plus grand soulagement, la cloche retentit et Finn emmena Rachel avec lui tandis que Puck leur donnait une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de partir de son côté.

- Premier jour fini, soupira Kurt en arrivant devant son casier.

Blaine était parti vers le sien quelques couloirs plus loin.

Kurt rangea ses affaires et récupéra celles dont il avait besoin pour faire ses devoirs. SES DEVOIRS ! Le jeune policier secoua la tête à cette remarque et referma son casier. Il se retourna, prêt à rejoindre le parking, quand il eut la sensation d'être frappé par un iceberg. Il sentit la brûlure familière du slushie couler le long de son cou et s'imprégner à ses vêtements. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un groupe d'ados dans leur veste de football et leurs rires gras résonner au bout du couloir.

Kurt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il se fit violence pour les refouler.

« Je ne suis plus l'ado de 16 ans qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds ! » se morigéna le policier de 22 ans. « Je suis un flic, j'ai vingt-deux ans et ce n'est pas une bande d'ados attardés qui va me faire craquer ! Même si ça fait un mal de chien ! »

Le jeune homme prit sur lui et d'un air aussi digne que possible, malgré la boisson glacée qui continuait de couler sur ses vêtements, quitta le bâtiment en direction du parking.

- Oh mon dieu Kurt ! s'exclama la voix de son collègue quand il atteignit l'extérieur. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Blaine lui fit l'effet d'une claque et pour ne pas inquiéter plus que nécessaire son collègue, il choisit de prendre un ton léger.

- Oh, tu sais les mauvaises blagues des ados. Une sorte de cadeau de bienvenue, je suppose. Je devais être au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Blaine semblait retourné mais Kurt lui fit un sourire rassurant et rajouta :

- Je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer me changer. Tu veux que je te dépose avant ?

Blaine sembla réagir et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un mouchoir en tissu qu'il tendit sur la figure de Kurt pour essuyer les restes de boisson.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Blaine. J'aurais dû être là. C'est mon rôle de collègue de surveiller tes arrières et si je…

- Blaine ! l'interrompit Kurt en repoussant la main du garçon mais en la tenant serrée dans la sienne. Je vais bien, okay ?

- Oui mais…

- JE vais BIEN ! le rassura Kurt. Et ce n'est en rien ta faute. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans tous lycées et on ne peut rien y faire.

Kurt relâcha la main de son collègue et ouvrit sa voiture.

- Je te dépose alors ?

- Ah ? Euh… non, ce soir Shannon finit en même temps que nous donc elle m'a proposé de me ramener, sourit Blaine, semblant regretter sa décision.

- D'accord, réussit à sourire Kurt, déçu de ne pas passer plus de temps en dehors du lycée avec son ami.

- Mais demain et les autres jours je suis tout à toi ! lança Blaine avec un grand sourire avant de rougir à sa remarque.

Kurt éclata de rire.

- C'est noté Anderson ! A demain.

- A demain…Au fait, Kurt !

Blaine s'approcha de la fenêtre du véhicule que son collègue venait de baisser.

- Oui ?

- On fait quoi à propos du Glee Club ? Je veux dire, ça peut être une bonne idée pour s'intégrer dans la masse et puis ça a l'air d'être un groupe assez hétérogène.

Kurt hocha la tête et réfléchit, l'index posé sur ses lèvres.

- Je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne idée d'auditionner, en effet.

- Cool ! J'ai hâte de t'entendre chanter demain collègue, le salua Blaine en reculant de quelques pas.

- Moi de même ! Tu as intérêt à te surpasser Anderson parce que je vais te botter les fesses ! se moqua Kurt en passant la marche arrière.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir Hummel !

Kurt sourit et salua d'un signe de main son collègue avant de quitter le parking de l'école.

Le lendemain, Kurt ressentit l'habituelle boule se former dans son ventre quand il se gara devant le lycée. Quand il était rentré la veille, la maison était vide et il avait pu se changer tranquillement sans avoir à répondre à des questions gênantes. Et puis, avant de s'endormir, il avait reçu un message de Blaine qui lui avait fait chaud au cœur et grâce auquel sa nuit s'était plutôt bien déroulée.

Mais ce matin, quand il avança dans les couloirs jusqu'à son casier, il n'était pas ce flic sûr de lui qu'il montrait au commissariat. Il était cet adolescent terrifié par les autres. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'il se fit bousculer violemment contre les casiers par un footballeur, il ne réagit pas et se contenta de serrer les poings.

Finalement, il n'avait pas tant changé que ça depuis le lycée, pensa t-il en récupérant ses affaires de la matinée.

Il retrouva Blaine en pleine discussion avec Mercedes, qui était avec eux pour ce premier cours.

- Hey ! le saluèrent Blaine et la jeune fille.

Kurt leur répondit par un sourire. Il ne vit pas le froncement de sourcils de son collègue car la prof arriva à ce moment.

Blaine avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Kurt et le jeune homme était bien décidé à comprendre ce que c'était.

Les cours de la matinée se déroulèrent normalement. Blaine et Kurt se retrouvèrent encore à déjeuner avec certains membres du Glee Club et Rachel fut ravie d'apprendre qu'ils avaient accepté sa proposition d'audition.

- J'ai même pensé à imprimer des fiches d'inscriptions pour répandre la nouvelle dans tout le lycée.

Mercedes secoua la tête et chuchota à l'oreille de Kurt, assis à ses côtés.

- Rachel pense que tout le monde veut rejoindre le Glee Club mais la vérité c'est qu'à elle seule elle réussit à faire fuir n'importe quel prétendant.

Kurt gloussa et ça lui fit du bien. Il se doutait déjà qu'il apprécierait la jeune noire mais pas en si peu de temps.

Au moment de retourner en classe cet après-midi là, Kurt se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé ses affaires de la dernière heure dans son casier et qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment le temps de retourner les chercher entre les deux sonneries. De plus, comme c'était le français et que Blaine n'était pas avec lui, il ne pouvait pas se dire qu'il lui emprunterait son livre. Il annonça donc à Blaine qu'il retournait chercher ses affaires et qu'il le rejoindrait en classe.

- Je te garde une place, répondit son collègue en suivant Mike et Finn.

Kurt se dirigea aussi vite que possible vers son casier, mais en tournant au coin du couloir il buta dans quelqu'un. Il se fit aussitôt repousser et son dos heurta violemment le mur.

- Ne me touche pas homo ! cracha une voix devant lui.

Kurt grimaça à la douleur qui se répandit dans son épaule mais jeta un regard froid au garçon à la veste de footballeur qui se tenait devant lui. Il se détourna et le dépassa en massant son épaule mais apparemment cela énerva l'autre type encore plus et il le doubla avec un coup d'épaule qui déstabilisa Kurt. Il dut se retenir aux casiers pour éviter de se retrouver au sol.

- Monstre, siffla l'autre type avant de disparaitre à l'angle du couloir.

Kurt ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

« Comme avant. Allez Kurt tu devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois » s'encouragea t-il en ouvrant son casier.

Il récupéra ses affaires et retourna vers la classe en faisait toutefois attention lorsqu'il tournait dans les couloirs. Heureusement pour lui, quand il entra dans la salle, il n'était pas le seul à être en retard. Le professeur leur fit juste une remarque mais laissa couler puisque c'était le début de l'année et surtout que Kurt était nouveau.

Il s'assit à côté de Blaine et lorsque celui-ci lui serra l'épaule en lui demandant si ça allait, il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur. Blaine retira sa main immédiatement et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il s'est passé quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? chuchota Blaine tandis que le prof commençait son cours.

- Rien. J'ai dû mal dormir cette nuit et la douleur se réveille, inventa Kurt, incapable de regarder son ami dans les yeux.

Blaine lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais le prof distribua des exercices à faire et il n'eut pas l'occasion de parler à Kurt de toute l'heure. Lorsque l'heure prit fin, Blaine voulut discuter avec son collègue mais celui-ci lui sourit avant de dire qu'il devait se dépêcher d'aller en français et de retrouver Mercedes.

- On se voit au Glee Club, lui dit Kurt avant de lui tourner le dos.

Blaine l'observa pendant qu'il s'éloignait, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Mais une tape amicale sur l'épaule le ramena à la surface et il suivit Puck, Finn et Mike jusqu'à leur cours d'espagnol donné par celui qui était le prof du Glee Club.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait Glee Club après, Mr Schuester laissa sa classe sortir un peu plus tôt.

- A tout à l'heure ! Blaine, j'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre, ajouta le prof quand le garçon passa à ses côtés.

Blaine lui sourit et, tandis qu'il marchait dans les couloirs en direction de la salle du Glee Club, pensa à Kurt et avertit ses camarades qu'il devait passer à son casier avant. Ceux-ci ne cherchèrent pas plus loin et lui dirent qu'ils le retrouvaient à la chorale. Blaine, qui n'avait pas besoin d'aller à son casier car toutes ses affaires étaient déjà dans son sac, se dirigea vers la classe où le cours de français avait lieu et se posa dans un coin discret du couloir.

La clocha sonna juste quelques secondes plus tard et les élèves sortirent de classe bruyamment, dû à l'excitation d'une fin de journée. Blaine aperçut Kurt sortir de la salle en grande discussion avec Mercedes. Ils croisèrent Tina et Artie en chemin et les trois ados laissèrent Kurt à un croisement pour prendre la direction du Glee Club tandis que le garçon rejoignait son casier. Blaine les avait suivit discrètement et remarqua la tension qui sembla s'emparer des épaules de son collègue une fois qu'il fut seul.

Kurt se dépêcha de poser ses affaires et de prendre celles dont il avait besoin pour ses devoirs. Il ne voulait pas rester seul devant son casier plus longtemps que nécessaire. Mais il devait être né sous une mauvaise étoile car quand il se retourna, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le joueur de football qui semblait l'avoir pris en grippe depuis la veille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna Kurt, énervé d'être mis à mal par un ado de six ans plus jeune que lui.

- Rien.

L'autre type se rapprocha avant de le pousser violemment contre son casier.

- Juste ta présence qui m'indispose fillette.

Kurt repoussa la main de l'ado et répondit :

- Excuse-moi de t'indisposer, tu m'en vois navré.

L'autre ne sembla pas apprécier cet acte de rébellion et le repoussa cette fois plus fortement. Kurt cogna son épaule mais aussi sa tête contre les casiers et s'affala au sol.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ou quoi ? se décida à intervenir Blaine.

Le joueur de football partit sans même un regard tandis que Blaine se baissait au niveau de son collègue.

- Kurt ? l'appela Blaine doucement.

Mais son collègue ne semblait pas vouloir le regarder et quand Blaine se baissa pour essayer d'apercevoir son visage, il remarqua les larmes sur les joues de Kurt et son cœur sembla s'arrêter. Il se releva violemment et tourna la tête dans la direction du type qui s'en était pris à son ami. Il l'aperçut tourner dans le couloir qui menait aux vestiaires et se dirigea vers ce même endroit.

- Hey ! cria Blaine en courant après l'ado qu'il se rappela s'appeler David Karofsky, d'après ce que Mike et Finn lui avait dit lorsqu'ils lui avaient fait un topo lors du cours précédent.

Kurt redressa vivement la tête en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

Mais quel idiot il avait été. Il avait craqué ! Devant Blaine en plus. Il était sensé être le plus expérimenté ! Pas celui qui craque à la moindre altercation. Il s'essuya les yeux et se releva avec difficulté. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur quand son épaule le rappela à l'ordre. Mais il l'ignora et chercha Blaine du regard. Il le vit disparaitre à l'angle.

- Merde ! jura Kurt.

Il prit sa suite en courant, tentant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante dans son épaule. Une crème apaisante ce soir et tout ira mieux demain, se dit le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte des vestiaires.

- Tu te prends pour qui Karofsky pour t'en prendre à lui comme ça ? grogna Blaine en tenant le joueur blême par les pans de sa veste et le plaquant violemment contre les vestiaires.

Kurt fut choqué un moment par la scène. Blaine était si différent de d'habitude. Partis la joie et l'engouement de son beau visage et place à une colère froide.

- T'es qui toi ? parla David à son tour, un sourire moqueur sur le visage malgré que toutes les couleurs s'y étaient envolées. Son petit copain ?

Blaine le plaqua une seconde fois contre les vestiaires dans un bruit sourd et ce fut le cri de douleur du garçon qui sortit Kurt de son hébétement.

- Blaine lâche le, s'avança son collègue en posant une main apaisante sur son bras.

- Oui Blaine écoute ta petite-amie, se moqua une nouvelle fois le joueur.

Il se retrouva à taper une nouvelle fois contre les vestiaires sous le grognement de Blaine.

- Blaine, appela Kurt d'une voix douce mais ferme. Lâche le où tu risques d'avoir des problèmes.

- Je me fiche des problèmes. Ce type n'a pas à te traiter comme ça ! répondit Blaine en regardant Kurt.

Kurt sourit puis hocha la tête avant de fouiller dans son sac et d'en sortir quelque chose.

- Bien.

- Quoi c'est tout ? s'étonna Blaine sans pour autant lâcher la veste du garçon.

- Non ce n'est pas tout mais tu viens de me donner une idée, annonça Kurt en brandissant quelque chose sous le nez de l'ado.

Celui-ci loucha quelques secondes devant l'objet avant de déglutir.

- Bri…brigade des Stups ? s'étrangla t-il.

Blaine en profita pour le lâcher et Karofsky s'écroula au sol. Le jeune policier se frotta les mains avant de se tourner vers Kurt, l'étonnement clairement lisible sur son visage. Son collègue semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait car il lui adressa un signe de tête avant de s'accroupir devant l'ado.

- Et oui mon grand. Je n'avais pas l'intention de craquer notre couverture aussi tôt mais tu m'en vois obligé. Laisse moi me présenter, Kurt Hummel, 22 ans et en mission d'infiltration au lycée McKinley avec mon collègue, Blaine Anderson, 21 ans.

Le joueur hoqueta et l'horreur se lut clairement sur son visage.

- Et oui mon gros, lui dit Kurt, en lui tapotant la joue avec un faux sourire bienveillant. Tu t'en es pris à la mauvaise personne.

Le regard de Kurt se fit plus dur et tout sourire disparut de son visage. Il parut d'un coup vraiment son âge et David trembla.

- Ecoute-moi bien petit ignorant, fit Kurt d'une voix froide. Je veux bien passer l'éponge sur le fait que tu t'en es pris à un agent des forces de l'ordre si tu coopères avec nous.

- Coopère ? répéta Karofsky.

- Oui ! On sait qu'il se passe des choses louches par ici et en tant que joueur de football tu dois savoir quelque chose. Pas vrai ? intervint Blaine à son tour, à côté de la porte des vestiaires.

Il avait prit place là au moment où Kurt avait commencé à parler. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre surprenne leur discussion et découvre leur identité.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, nia Karofsky.

- Je crois que si, sourit Kurt. Angelose ? Est-ce ça te dit quelque chose ?

L'ado sembla réfléchir puis soupira.

- Je ne suis pas au courant de tout car je n'ai jamais touché à ce truc.

- Mais tu sais quelque chose ? devina Kurt.

- Pas grand-chose. Juste que c'est le nom de la saloperie qui circule au lycée. Je…je connais quelques potes qui en ont déjà pris. Mais c'est tout ! Moi j'ai jamais touché à ce truc je le jure ! s'écria le joueur.

- On te croit.

Kurt se releva et Blaine le rejoignit. David les regarda discuter quelques minutes tout en se redressant puis Kurt s'avança vers lui.

- Bien à partir de maintenant tu es notre contact et tu nous avertis si tu apprends ou vois quelque chose en rapport avec l'Angelose ! Compris ?

- J'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais, rétorqua l'ado, retrouvant des couleurs.

- Oh mais si tu vas accepter, sourit Blaine en se rapprochant de lui à son tour.

Karofsky se recula. L'autre type n'était peut-être pas très grand mais il avait une putain de force et une sacrée poigne.

- Si tu ne veux pas que le terme « agression » reste sur ton casier judiciaire et annule toutes tes chances d'avoir une bourse et d'intégrer une fac.

Le joueur de foot le regarda avec horreur puis regarda Kurt.

- Alors ? demanda Kurt.

- C'est…okay, j'accepte. Pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon, souffla David en se pinçant le nez.

- On te surveille Karofsky, finit par dire Blaine. Pas de bêtise, pas d'erreur et surtout pas un mot de tout ça à quiconque.

Ensuite Kurt et Blaine quittèrent les vestiaires après avoir échangé leurs coordonnées, laissant un David Karofsky plus choqué que jamais par ce qui lui arrivait.

- Tout va bien ? interrogea Blaine sur le chemin du Glee Club.

Kurt hocha simplement la tête puis fronça les sourcils et fixa Blaine.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je veux dire faire usage de tant de force.

Blaine parut gêné.

- Je n'en ai jamais vu l'utilité jusqu'à présent. Je crois que j'ai laissé ma colère prendre le pas sur ma raison et j'ai mal réagi mais la façon dont ce gamin t'a…

- Merci, souffla simplement Kurt avant d'entrer dans la salle de chorale, sous les exclamations enthousiastes du groupe.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Voilà ! :D Alors ?_**  
**_

Ce chapitre aurait dû être plus long mais pour plus de cohérence et d'égalité dans la longueur de chaque chapitre, j'ai décidé de le couper là :D

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

_**Bizzz**_

* * *

**Preview :**

_- T'as tout déchiré man ! s'exclama le garçon en lui présentant son poing._

_- Il ne peut pas arriver à chanter ça ? couina la jeune fille avant que Kurt ne commence à chanter, les clouant tous sur leur siège._

_- 21 Jump Street, lut Kurt une fois arrêté. C'est une blague ?_

_Blaine s'approcha soudainement de lui et commença à essayer de défaire les boutons de sa chemise._


	3. Performances

**Voici la suite ! J'espère que vous allez aimer :D**

**REMERCIEMENTS : Toujours à ma bêta Audrey ! Que j'harcèle de message mais qui le prend bien :P Et aux lecteurs et revieweurs ! MERCI à tous !  
**

**Note d'auteur : Pour ceux qui regardent la saison 4 de Glee...Je leur envoie plein de "**_courage_**" pour l'épisode de cette semaine (4x04) Car moi je sais que mon coeur ne va pas y résister ! (et je précise que j'ai écrit ce chapitre AVANT même de savoir ce qu'allait contenir cet épisode...donc la chanson que Blaine chante en accoustic est une totale coïncidence...je dois être voyante...:D)  
**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**INFILTRATION  
**

**Chapitre TROIS : **Performances

- On vous attendait ! s'écria Rachel en se précipitant vers eux. Vous êtes prêts ? Qui commence ?

- Rachel laisse les respirer, indiqua Mr Schuester en s'avançant à son tour.

Il salua Kurt puis proposa à Blaine de commencer.

Le jeune homme demanda s'il pouvait jouer lui-même au piano et Brad, le pianiste, lui laissa la place.

Les premières notes de musique s'élevèrent puis Blaine chanta :

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down _

_Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine _

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever _

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back _

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back _

_We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete _

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever _

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back _

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back _

_I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight _

_Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight _

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back _

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back _

_I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight _

_Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight._

Durant toute la chanson, Kurt avait senti des frissons parcourir sa peau. Il savait que Blaine pouvait chanter. Mais le savoir et l'entendre faisait toute la différence. Dès les premières notes son cœur avait battu plus vite, sa respiration s'était faite plus courte et il avait regardé son collègue ou plutôt, il l'avait dévoré des yeux. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés à plusieurs reprises durant la chanson et à chaque fois Kurt s'était senti rougir.

- Bravo Blaine ! C'était magnifique ! applaudit le prof en allant le féliciter tandis que Brad récupérait sa place au piano. Je crois que tout le monde est d'accord avec moi en disant que tu es le bienvenu au Glee Club.

Tous les autres applaudirent et même des sifflements résonnèrent dans la salle. Blaine alla s'asseoir à côté de Puck.

- T'as tout déchiré man ! s'exclama le garçon en lui présentant son poing.

Blaine le cogna avec le sien et fit pareil avec le reste des garçons.

- C'était vraiment superbe Blaine ! s'exclama Rachel en allant lui prendre les mains. J'ai hâte qu'on fasse un duo toi et moi.

Les autres soupirèrent et Mr Schuester demanda à la jeune fille d'aller s'asseoir.

- Bien Kurt c'est à ton tour maintenant, l'appela le prof.

Kurt sentit tous les regards se poser sur lui et il rougit. Il n'avait jamais chanté devant personne auparavant. Lors de ses années lycée, dans son club, ils ne faisaient qu'apprendre des chansons par cœur mais pas les chanter, ou ils regardaient des films et des comédies musicales. Ensuite une fois chez lui, Kurt chantait tout seul dans sa chambre. Cela lui rappelait quand sa mère était vivante et qu'elle chantait n'importe où. Sa voix résonnait dans toute la maison.

- Ca va aller, chuchota Mercedes en lui serrant l'avant-bras. Je suis sure que tu vas tout déchirer.

Oh, Kurt n'avait pas de doute là-dessus. Il savait chanter. Il connaissait cette chanson par cœur depuis qu'il avait cinq ans et qu'il la chantait avec sa mère.

- C'est sûr que passer après une telle performance peut effrayer mais je peux te donner un conseil si tu…

- La ferme Rachel ! la rappela à l'ordre Mercedes.

Kurt sourit à la jeune fille avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le centre de la pièce. Il croisa le regard de Blaine qui leva ses deux pouces en l'air et lui fit un sourire. Ensuite, Kurt chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du pianiste, qui parut étonné mais commença à jouer dès que Kurt fût en place.

Rachel glapit quand les premières notes de « Defying Gravity » retentirent dans la salle et les autres furent tous aussi choqués qu'elle.

- Il ne peut pas arriver à chanter ça ? couina la jeune fille avant que Kurt ne commence à chanter, les clouant tous sur leur siège.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap ! _

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down ! _

_I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know ! _

_Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost _

_Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost ! _

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down ! _

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down !  
Bring me down ! _

_Ohhhhh, ohhhhh. _

La dernière note prit fin dans un silence quasi religieux. Les filles ainsi que Mr Schuester avaient les larmes aux yeux tandis que les garçons se retenaient tant bien que mal pour ne pas laisser voir que ça les avait touchés.

Blaine quant à lui ne se souciait pas des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues tellement la prestation de son collègue lui avait retourné l'estomac et mis le cœur en vrac. Kurt n'avait jamais voulu chanter même si Blaine savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle voix et surtout à un tel déferlement de sentiments.

Mr Schuester fut le premier à se remettre de ses émotions et commença à applaudir. Les autres suivirent et bientôt la salle fut remplie de cris et de sifflements. Mercedes, quant à elle, se leva pour aller serrer Kurt dans ses bras.

- C'était…à couper le souffle. Tu as une voix mon gars…Waouh ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois Rachel Berry clouée sur place, précisa Mercedes souriante et très émue.

Kurt rit, bien que lui aussi soit choqué par tous ces applaudissements.

- Je crois que nous pouvons dire que cette année la récolte est bonne, sourit le prof en se plaçant à côté de Kurt, une main sur son épaule douloureuse.

Le jeune homme tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler son expression de douleur mais Blaine comprit et se jura de vérifier ça.

- Kurt, bienvenu au Glee Club.

Quelques applaudissements retentirent et Rachel se leva pour se diriger vers Kurt.

- Si j'avais su… commença cette dernière.

- RACHEL ! fût le cri unanime du Glee club, qu'elle ignora avant d'attraper les mains de Kurt.

- A partir de maintenant tu es mon plus grand rival. Je m'incline aujourd'hui car tu as tué cette prestation autant que j'aurais voulu le faire.

Kurt ne sut que répondre, étonné mais étrangement ému, alors il serra à son tour les mains de la jeune fille.

- Merci.

L'heure suivante se passa à discuter de ce qui allait se passer dans l'année, à savoir le début de la compétition des chorales.

- On doit mettre toutes les chances de notre côté si on veut aller jusqu'aux Nationales cette année, dit Mr Schuester.

L'heure prit fin et les élèves quittèrent la salle. Blaine rejoignit Kurt immédiatement.

- Tu n'as pas oublié ta proposition de me déposer ? sourit Blaine.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit son collègue, évitant son regard.

Blaine n'ajouta rien et préféra attendre qu'ils soient seuls pour parler. Ils saluèrent leurs camarades sur le parking et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Kurt. Une fois dedans et la ceinture bouclée, Blaine parla.

- Au fait, bravo pour ta performance au Glee Club. Vraiment, c'était magnifique, sourit le garçon.

Kurt rougit et se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre.

- Toi aussi. J'aurais dû me douter que tu choisirais du Katy Perry.

Blaine lui tira la langue dans une attitude très mature, ce qui fit rigoler Kurt. Son rire résonna dans le véhicule et Blaine se rendit compte d'à quel point il aimait entendre son collègue rire.

- Tu m'indiques le chemin ? demanda Kurt, arrêté à un feu rouge.

Blaine lui montra la direction et Kurt suivit les indications à la lettre. Il se gara dans un quartier pavillonnaire où les maisons étaient collées et se ressemblaient toutes.

- 21 Jump Street, lut Kurt une fois arrêté. C'est une blague ?

Il regarda Blaine puis éclata de rire.

- Je savais que ça allait te faire rire, sourit son collègue. Drôle de coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

- Plutôt oui, se calma Kurt, bien qu'un gloussement lui échappât.

- Tu veux rentrer prendre un verre ? Comme ça je pourrais te présenter à Shannon officiellement, en dehors des oreilles indiscrètes du lycée, proposa Blaine.

Kurt hésita mais soupira devant le regard de chiot de son collègue et céda à la demande. Il suivit Blaine jusqu'à la maison et entra à sa suite à l'intérieur.

- C'est charmant, inspecta Kurt.

Les murs étaient peints aux couleurs pastelles et quelques tableaux représentant des paysages étaient accrochés par-ci par-là.

- C'est un endroit très calme, précisa Blaine. On se sent tout de suite à l'aise. Installe-toi au salon, je vais nous chercher à boire.

Kurt hocha la tête et retira sa veste avant de s'asseoir bien droit sur le canapé. Blaine arriva peu de temps après, lui tendant une grande tasse de café fumant. Ils burent en silence durant quelques instants, se jetant des regards par-dessus leur tasse jusqu'à ce que Blaine craque le premier.

- Montre-moi ton épaule, dit le plus jeune en posant sa tasse sur la table basse.

- Quoi ? hoqueta Kurt sous la surprise.

- Ton épaule, répéta Blaine. Je veux la voir.

- Non. M'enfin pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ça ? tenta de noyer le poisson un Kurt de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Je ne suis pas stupide Kurt. Tu es blessé. Et en tant que collègue et ami je veux savoir ce que tu as exactement.

- Ce n'est rien. Pas grand-chose. Un tout petit bleu de rien du tout. Pas de quoi en faire un drame Blaine, expliqua Kurt.

- Bien sûr. N'empêche que je veux la voir quand même, rajouta Blaine en se levant pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Kurt.

Kurt se crispa sous la promiscuité et répondit plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Il n'est pas question que je me mette torse nu devant toi Blaine !

- Ah oui ? interrogea son collègue, une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard.

- Oui, resta positionné un Kurt de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à son collègue.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Blaine s'approcha soudainement de lui et commença à essayer de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Kurt glapit et tenta de se soustraire aux mains « baladeuses », mais Blaine était beaucoup plus fort que lui et finalement Kurt s'écria :

- Très bien ! Puisque c'est ce que tu veux !

Avec des mains expertes, Kurt défit tous ses boutons et retira complètement sa chemise, se retrouvant à demi-nu devant l'homme de ses rêves.

Blaine essaya de ne pas profiter de la vue et ordonna :

- Tourne-toi.

Kurt soupira et montra son dos à Blaine en fermant les yeux. Il entendit le glapissement de surprise de l'autre garçon et poussa un deuxième soupir.

- Je marque vite. C'est le désavantage d'avoir une peau aussi pâle.

De l'omoplate gauche à la partie supérieure du dos s'étalait un hématome d'une affreuse couleur violet/noir.

- Mon dieu Kurt mais il faut aller montrer ça à un médecin. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

- C'est bon. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, rajouta le plus âgé en cherchant à remettre sa chemise.

Mais Blaine lui reprit des mains et la garda auprès de lui.

- Blaine, ma chemise s'il te plaît, demanda Kurt.

- Non. Je…il doit y avoir une crème spéciale dans la salle de bain. Je vais la chercher. Tu m'attends là.

Blaine se leva et répéta.

- Tu m'attends là.

Il se précipita dans les escaliers pour atteindre la salle de bain et fouiller dans le placard à pharmacie. Il trouva un tube de crème spécifique pour coups et blessures et redescendit les marches, manquant de se rompre le cou. En arrivant dans le salon, il trouva son collègue recroquevillé sur le canapé, des sanglots lui échappant.

- Oh merde Kurt ! murmura Blaine en se précipitant vers son collègue.

Il s'agenouilla devant le canapé et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Hey, je suis là, lui chuchota Blaine en caressant ses cheveux. Je suis là, je ne pars pas, je ne vais nulle part.

Les sanglots de son collègue semblèrent redoubler après ses paroles qu'il voulait réconfortantes et Blaine ne sut pas trop quoi faire.

- Kurt ? l'appela Blaine doucement, sans cesser ses caresses.

Un reniflement lui répondit et la voix de son ami lui parvint, rauque et cassée.

- Dé…désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura Blaine. J'ai besoin que tu te redresses pour que je puisse te passer la pommade.

Kurt fit ce que Blaine lui demanda sans pour autant lui laisser voir son visage.

Blaine quant à lui commença à étaler la crème sur le dos battu de son collègue. Il sentit Kurt frissonner sous ses doigts et ne sut pas si c'était de douleur ou parce que la crème lui faisait du bien.

- Je te fais mal ? s'inquiéta Blaine doucement.

- Non, non c'est bon, chuchota Kurt.

Il profita de ce moment pour se reprendre et pour essuyer son visage. Il était mortifié. Deux fois en une journée qu'il se laissait aller devant Blaine. Son collègue allait le prendre pour un faible et allait demander à changer d'équipier. Il aurait bien raison.

Un appui sur une zone particulièrement douloureuse le fit sursauter et glapir de douleur.

- Désolé, désolé, paniqua Blaine. Je vais faire plus doucement.

Blaine s'appliqua à étaler plus délicatement la pommade à cet endroit qui semblait particulièrement douloureux. Juste au dessus de l'os. Il espérait que ce n'était pas cassé ou fêlé.

- C'est bon comme ça ?

Kurt hocha la tête, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux devant tant de gentillesse et de délicatesse. Son cœur se serra et le garçon ferma les yeux plus fortement. Mais il sursauta quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et une voix forte résonner.

- Je suis rentrée.

Kurt voulut se cacher dans un trou quand le Coach Beiste fit son apparition et les vit tous les deux sur le canapé. Au départ elle sembla gênée et voulut partir puis remarqua son dos et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur.

- Mon dieu mon garçon mais qui t'a fait ça ? s'exclama-t-elle en approchant du canapé.

Kurt se sentit plus mortifié que jamais. Voilà. Maintenant il était fini. Leur enquête allait prendre fin parce qu'elle allait tout raconter au chef et il serait la risée de tout le bureau. Mais ce qu'il l'embêtait le plus là-dedans ce n'était pas tout ça. Non. C'était qu'il allait entraîner Blaine avec lui. L'autre garçon ne méritait pas d'être sali parce qu'il était incapable de faire son boulot correctement.

- Je m'en occupe Shannon, intervint Blaine. Kurt a géré comme un chef et nous a eu un contact pour l'enquête.

Le garçon sursauta aux mots de Blaine.

Lui ? Géré comme un chef ?

- Mais…la femme sembla vouloir dire quelque chose puis soupira avant d'ajouter. Je rajoute un couvert pour le dîner ?

Kurt voulut rétorquer mais Blaine fut le plus rapide.

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

La femme acquiesça avant de quitter le salon.

Kurt se retourna soudainement et fit face à Blaine.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu décides à ma place ?

Le ton froid fit sursauter son collègue et le beau visage de Blaine s'affaissa. Kurt se sentit coupable et se dépêcha d'ajouter :

- Excuse-moi. Je…je suis juste…

Il ne trouva pas le bon mot pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait exactement de cette situation.

- Perdu ? Paumé ? Fatigué ? Bouleversé ? Désorienté ? Tu as le choix.

Kurt sembla vouloir rétorquer mais Blaine posa sa main sur sa bouche et rajouta :

- Tu as le droit de ne pas savoir quoi faire Kurt. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu es faible. Je suis là pour te soutenir. Quand tu es fatigué, reposes-toi sur moi. Si tu es perdu, demandes-moi ton chemin. Si tu te retrouves en train de tomber, tends-moi la main et je serai là pour la rattraper.

Les mots de Blaine le frappèrent en plein cœur et Kurt sentit le moment où il allait craquer approcher. Blaine comprit et ouvrit ses bras en murmurant :

- Je suis là. Viens.

Kurt fondit en larmes pour la troisième fois de la journée, mais cette fois-ci il ne ressentit pas de honte. Blaine était là pour lui. Blaine le soutenait. Blaine l'autorisait à craquer quand la pression était trop grande.

Les deux garçons restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que les larmes de Kurt finissent par se tarir. A ce moment là, Shannon appela les garçons pour le dîner.

- J'ai le droit de récupérer ma chemise maintenant ? tenta de sourire Kurt.

Blaine la lui tendit en hochant la tête.

- Si tu veux utiliser la salle de bain, c'est la deuxième porte en haut à droite, indiqua Blaine.

Kurt le remercia du bout des lèvres et monta à l'étage. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de bain, l'image que lui renvoya son reflet le fit glapir d'horreur et il se dépêcha de remédier à ça.

Il se sentait épuisé, vidé, mais en même temps apaisé. C'était une sensation étrange. Comme si son cerveau flottait dans une mer de coton.

Un dernier regard à son reflet lui indiqua que mis à part des yeux un peu trop brillants, il était correct. Il redescendit et aperçut Blaine l'attendant en bas des marches.

- Je n'allais pas m'enfuir par la fenêtre, remarqua Kurt.

- Je sais. Et puis c'est moi qui ai les clés de ta voiture donc tu n'aurais pas pu aller bien loin, sourit Blaine en agitant le trousseau.

Kurt fronça les sourcils et essaya d'attraper ses clés mais Blaine les ramena derrière son dos avant de dire :

- Quand ça sera l'heure de partir.

- Tu sais que je peux considérer ça comme un kidnapping ?

Blaine ricana et avança jusqu'à la cuisine où une bonne odeur de sauce tomate flottait dans l'air.

Kurt le suivit en souriant.

Cette mission n'allait pas être facile c'est vrai.

Ils allaient rencontrer d'autres types comme Karofsky et Kurt se dit que ce dernier n'était pas le pire. Il frissonna.

Ils allaient être blessés. Sérieusement cette fois.

Mais en entendant le rire de Blaine quand il entra dans la cuisine, Kurt se dit que du moment que Blaine était au près de lui, du moment qu'il avait cet homme dans sa vie, alors tout irait bien.

Du moment que Kurt Hummel avait Blaine Anderson, alors les histoires du passé n'étaient plus que de lointains souvenirs.

Et Blaine pensait la même chose. Sans vouloir vraiment se l'avouer pour le moment. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était que du moment qu'il pouvait voir Kurt sourire et que ce sourire atteignait ses yeux, alors tout irait bien.

**A suivre…**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! :D

A dans un mois pour la suite

_**Bizzz**_

* * *

**Preview : **

_- De tous les clubs les moins côtés du lycée, le nôtre n'est même pas dans le classement !_

_- Et puis j'ai rencontré Mercedes dont je suis tombé follement amoureux._

_« Bonne nuit Kurt, fais de beaux rêves » fut la réponse de Blaine._

_- Oh que si Becky, chuchota la coach. Quelque chose n'est pas normal dans leur attitude. Pour le moment je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus…_


	4. Rapport et filature

**Et voilà la suite ! **

**Note d'auteur : J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Halloween ? Pas trop déprimé par le dernier épisode ? (Non parce que moi oui ! Je ne peux plus voir un phare sans penser à Klaine ! Je ne peux plus écouter « Don't Speak » sans avoir la gorge qui se serre ! C'est affreux ! J'espère que le prochain épisode de la semaine prochaine va nous remettre du baume au cœur. Même si on sait qu'il n'y aura pas de réconciliation (du moins amoureuse) avant le 4x08 et même là on ne sait même pas ce qu'il va se passer…Pitié Ryan ! *o* Une bonne nouvelle pour les Klainers !)**

Bref voici le quatrième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! On y trouve une Sue en grande forme ! :D

**Remerciements : Aux reviewers bien sûr :D Aux lecteurs qui passent et qui lisent :D Et à ma super bêta Audrey *o* C'est grâce à elle que vous avez des chapitres à la grammaire correcte et sans faute de conjugaison absurdes ! :D Merci AUDREY *o***

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**INFILTRATION_  
_**

**Chapitre QUATRE** : Rapport et filature.

Cela faisait un mois que la rentrée avait eu lieu. Un mois que Kurt avait craqué devant Blaine mais aussi qu'ils avaient obtenu leur contact en la personne de David Karofsky. Bien que l'adolescent ne soit pas en contact direct avec la drogue, il avait pu les renseigner sur ses amis qui en prenaient. Et c'était justement ce que Blaine était en train de raconter à leur chef, à travers leur rapport mensuel.

- Et on a essayé d'en savoir plus du côté des joueurs de foot, mais on a seulement appris que contrairement à ce que notre contact croyait, les joueurs se droguent aussi au lycée. Ce qui nous laisse à penser que le fournisseur côtoie souvent les joueurs.

- Et pourquoi pas un joueur même ? interrogea leur chef, levant la tête des notes qu'il était en train de prendre.

- Non. Sinon Finn, Puck ou Mike auraient été au courant, précisa Kurt.

- De plus, le nouveau venu au glee club fait aussi partie de l'équipe de foot et il n'a rien vu d'étrange, ajouta Blaine.

- Les joueurs restent discrets. On ne l'a appris qu'à cause de Brittany qui nous a raconté qu'on lui avait proposé de prendre de la poudre d'ange. Elle a refusé parce qu'elle a cru que le joueur avait attaqué un ange même, sourit Kurt à ce souvenir quelque peu particulier.

- Cette Brittany ne fait pas partie des cheerleaders ? demanda le chef en lisant la feuille sur l'enquête.

- Si, mais elle est aussi dans le glee club comme Santana Lopez et Quinn Fabray, crut bon de préciser Blaine.

Le chef hocha la tête et sembla se parler à lui-même. Kurt et Blaine se fixèrent, interrogatifs jusqu'à ce que le chef reprenne la parole.

- Voilà ce que vous avez à faire…

Les deux policiers écoutèrent attentivement.

- Puisque les joueurs de foot et les cheerleaders sont en contact régulier et sont liés…

- Comme dans chaque lycée chef, intervint Kurt, les sourcils froncés, ne voyant pas où leur chef voulait en venir.

- Exact. C'est universel ! Les sportifs s'entendent et font des soirées entre eux ! Et qu'est-ce qui tourne en soirée plus librement que dans une école ?

- Alcool et drogue ! s'exclama Blaine en claquant des doigts.

- Exactement. Donc votre mission sera d'intégrer le groupe privilégié des joueurs ou des cheerleaders. Un des deux, dans l'optique d'être invités à une de leur fête !

- C'est…commença Blaine.

- Absurde ! termina Kurt. Ces joueurs de foot sont des abrutis ! Et encore, je pèse mes mots.

- Ce sont des ados, justifia le chef. Ils font des trucs bêtes parce que c'est de leur âge.

Kurt ne répliqua pas mais se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? voulut savoir le chef.

Blaine passa sa main dans ses cheveux, libérés de gel pour le week-end, et soupira. Il fixa Kurt, qu'il voyait en train de se resservir une tasse de café, puis porta son regard sur l'écran.

- Mauvaise expérience. Mais on prend en compte votre idée chef ! On fera de notre mieux.

- Je n'en doute pas Anderson. On se voit dans un mois pour votre prochain rapport. Saluez Hummel de ma part.

Blaine hocha la tête et coupa la connexion. Il s'affala ensuite dans le sofa, la tête sur le bord, et ferma les yeux. Il sentait que cette idée allait être dure à réaliser. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas le foot, au contraire, mais de là à vouloir en pratiquer. Et il n'était pas assez souple pour intégrer les cheerios. Et il n'allait certainement pas laisser Kurt entre les mains des joueurs de foot, ni de la coach des cheerios qui lui faisait une peur bleue. Cette femme était un dragon ! Il l'avait vu à l'œuvre avec ses cheerios et avec ses remarques blessantes qu'elle lançait à n'importe quel élève qu'elle croisait dans les couloirs. Lui compris. Il complexait assez sur sa taille mais de là à l'appeler « hobbit » ! Maintenant, même les membres du glee club l'appelaient comme ça pour le taquiner. Et Kurt n'hésitait pas à s'en servir quand il était dans ses mauvais jours.

Blaine soupira. Au moins Kurt pouvait se vanter d'être dans les petits papiers de Sylvester. Et à part cette fille, Becky, et Quinn, personne ne pouvait en dire autant. Et le surnom qu'elle lui attribuait collait parfaitement à son collègue.

« Porcelaine »

Parce que Kurt ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine avec sa peau pâle et ses manières délicates.

Kurt était définitivement une belle poupée de porcelaine que Blaine voulait protéger des attaques extérieures qui risquaient de le casser. Ils avaient déjà réussi en faisant de Karofsky un contact. Ce qui avait leur avait permis d'être tranquilles et surtout que Kurt ne se fasse plus agresser par les autres joueurs. Bon, cet enfoiré d'Azimio avait quand même réussi à slushier son collègue deux fois durant le mois, ce qui mettait Blaine dans une rage folle. Mais Kurt ne l'autorisait pas à réagir. Mais bon sang, ça le démangeait à chaque fois qu'il voyait cet abruti dans les couloirs.

Il soupira bruyamment et sursauta quand la voix de Kurt se fit entendre au dessus de lui.

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

Blaine ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage à l'envers de Kurt.

Son collègue était penché au dessus de lui, soutenu par ses bras de part et d'autre du sofa. Blaine ne pensait pas qu'une simple vue pouvait lui couper le souffle. Mais sous cet angle, Kurt était…

- Magnifique, laissa t-il échapper malgré lui.

- Quoi ? se redressa Kurt en contournant le sofa et retrouvant sa place à ses côtés.

Blaine rougit et secoua la tête.

- Je réfléchissais à l'idée du chef.

Kurt se renfrogna et s'enfonça profondément dans le canapé.

- On n'est pas obligés de la mettre en œuvre, précisa Blaine. Mais on pourrait réfléchir à une solution et voir comment faire pour intégrer une fête chez les populaires.

- Ce n'est pas possible, maugréa Kurt. On est dans le glee club ! De tous les clubs les moins côtés du lycée, le nôtre n'est même pas dans le classement ! C'est pour dire à quel niveau on est considérés !

- Tu regrettes ? demanda doucement Blaine, voyant que l'humeur de son collègue n'était pas au beau fixe.

Kurt soupira et fixa sa tasse de café.

- Non. Je pensais que ça allait être l'horreur de revivre une seconde fois mes années lycée mais, tout compte fait, quand je repense à ce qui s'est passé en moins d'un mois…

Le garçon se stoppa et regarda Blaine.

- Je me suis rapproché de mon père comme jamais, j'ai appris à connaitre Carole qui est une femme extraordinaire et finalement Finn n'est pas si « simple d'esprit » que ça, rigola Kurt en se souvenant de ses premières pensées par rapport au garçon.

Blaine sourit mais n'ajouta rien, le laissant continuer.

- Et puis j'ai rencontré Mercedes dont je suis tombé follement amoureux, plaisanta Kurt. Cette fille est devenue la meilleure amie que j'aurais souhaité avoir à l'époque.

Ses yeux commencèrent à briller mais il réussit à contenir ses larmes. Il avait assez pleuré devant Blaine comme ça.

- Je me suis même attaché aux autres. Et cela ne fait qu'un mois que nous sommes là. J'en viens à craindre la fin de la mission. Donc non, je ne regrette pas. Ni d'avoir accepté la mission, ni d'avoir intégré le glee club. C'est même la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé…enfin la deuxième meilleure chose.

Blaine sembla se redresser à cette dernière phrase et demanda malicieusement :

- Et c'est quoi cette première meilleure chose ?

« Toi » pensa Kurt.

- Je te le dirai peut-être un autre jour, répondit-il mystérieusement.

Blaine fit la moue et croisa ses bras. Kurt ricana devant cette attitude puérile et alla ébouriffer les cheveux de son collègue.

- Allez mon Hobbit fait pas cette tête, gloussa Kurt.

Blaine soupira devant le surnom mais n'ajouta rien. Et puis il avait réussi à faire sourire Kurt et c'était déjà une grande source de bonheur pour lui.

Les deux garçons restèrent quelques minutes supplémentaires assis sur le sofa, dans un silence confortable, jusqu'à ce que Blaine se décide à attraper une des nombreuses feuilles qui jonchaient la table basse.

- Il serait temps de nous mettre au boulot.

Kurt hocha la tête et se leva pour aller refaire du café.

- A quelle heure rentre Shannon ? se renseigna Kurt en revenant avec deux tasses fumantes.

- Après le dîner, je crois, se souvint Blaine. Puisqu'elle m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre pour manger.

Kurt hocha la tête et posa leurs tasses sur la table avant d'attraper à son tour une des feuilles.

Les deux hommes restèrent tout l'après-midi à établir des plans, passer en revu les antécédents de tous les élèves de McKinley et leurs familles, en se focalisant sur les joueurs et les cheerios. Mais en fin de soirée, quand le ventre de Blaine émit un fort grognement, ils n'avaient pas plus avancé.

- C'est vraiment frustrant ! s'écria Blaine en balançant les feuilles qu'il tenait sur la table basse, la moitié atterrissant au sol.

- Et si on faisait une pause ? proposa Kurt. Je vais nous faire à manger et pendant ce temps on pensera à autre chose.

Blaine acquiesça et, pendant que Kurt se dirigeait vers la cuisine, s'occupa de ranger les feuilles dans leur dossier. Cela lui prit un certain temps puisqu'il venait à peine de finir quand Kurt vint lui dire que le dîner était prêt.

Ils s'installèrent à table et la discussion se dirigea automatiquement vers le Glee Club et les Selectionals qui approchaient.

- Quand je pense que Rachel nous a fait perdre une chance de gagner à tous les coups, soupira Kurt.

- Sur ce coup elle a fait fort. Envoyer cette pauvre Sunshine dans une maison de crack. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas fait la même chose avec Sam.

- Quelque fois je me demande comment son couple peut tenir ? s'interrogea Kurt.

- Rachel a une forte personnalité et Finn se laisse dominer. Il ne veut pas vraiment la contrarier, remarqua Blaine.

- Qui veut contrarier Rachel Berry ? ricana Kurt.

- Vrai.

Les deux policiers se fixèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Ils se souvenaient du duel de duos qui avait eu lieu la semaine précédente, où Finn et Rachel s'étaient présentés vêtus de manière pour le moins originale. Quand Kurt avait demandé à Finn, le soir même, ce qui leur avait pris, celui-ci avait avoué que c'était une idée de Rachel pour que Quinn et Sam se rapprochent.

Kurt ne voulait pas croire que c'était seulement pour ça. Et il avait interrogé Rachel à ce sujet le lendemain. Si au départ la jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir avouer ses véritables intentions, l'interrogatoire de Kurt avait porté ses fruits. Et elle avait craqué en avouant que si Quinn et Sam sortaient ensemble, il n'y avait plus de risque pour que la jeune fille blonde tente de séduire son petit-copain.

Kurt avait soupiré et avait secoué la tête en partant.

- Ah ! Les histoires d'adolescents, avait-il soufflé.

Kurt fixa Blaine en souriant. Ils n'avaient pas participé au duel de duos contrairement aux attentes du groupe. Evidemment, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'ils participent, mais leur enquête passait avant tout et cette semaine avait été particulièrement irritante parce qu'ils stagnaient niveau renseignements.

Karofsky ne pouvait pas se renseigner plus que cela sans attirer les soupçons.

- C'était quand même un mois bien rempli, souligna Blaine en reposant sa fourchette. Je ne m'attendais pas à vivre autant de choses au lycée. C'est un vrai soap opéra là-bas.

Kurt gloussa et hocha la tête. Ce groupe d'ados était vraiment hétéroclite. D'après ce que Mercedes lui avait raconté, tout le monde était sorti avec tout le monde ou du moins avait essayé.

A la fin du repas, après avoir fait la vaisselle à deux, ils retournèrent à leur dossier.

- On peut réfléchir à l'idée du chef, non ? proposa soudainement Blaine. Je ne dis pas qu'on doit la réaliser mais il faut trouver un moyen d'intégrer une de ces fêtes. Et il faut faire partie d'une équipe ou des cheerios.

Kurt soupira mais accepta de réfléchir là-dessus.

A peine une heure plus tard, Shannon rentra et salua les deux garçons.

- Alors ça avance ? demanda-t-elle.

- On vient de voir un escargot avec toute sa famille nous passer devant, soupira Blaine en se passant une main dans les cheveux, par frustration.

- Oh, à ce point ?

Kurt hocha la tête et décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher.

- On se voit demain ? proposa Blaine en le raccompagnant à la porte. J'ai bien besoin de m'occuper l'esprit.

- Et tu veux sortir avec ton collègue pour ça ? C'est plutôt étrange non ? remarqua Kurt, les joues rougies par la proposition de Blaine.

Même si c'était anodin dans l'esprit de son collègue, Kurt sentait les petits papillons s'agiter au creux de son estomac à l'idée que Blaine veuille passer plus de temps en sa compagnie et par pour parler de l'enquête, même si inexorablement ils venaient toujours à en discuter.

- Et bien, tu n'es pas d'une compagnie désagréable, sourit Blaine avec un clin d'œil. De plus, il y a une rediffusion d'un film que j'aime beaucoup et je suis persuadé que toi aussi.

Kurt hocha la tête à la demande et, une fois le rendez-vous fixé, rejoignit sa voiture, euphorique. Bon, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous amoureux mais il allait quand même passer du temps avec Blaine en toute amitié, comme cet été. Et rien que pour ça, Kurt avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il retourna chez lui. Il trouva son père et Carole assis devant la télé qui le saluèrent et lui demandèrent comment s'était passée sa journée.

- Alors cette enquête ? Vous avez trouvé de nouveaux indices ?

Kurt alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

- Il y a toujours un moment dans une enquête où l'on se trouve dans une impasse. Où la seule façon de s'en sortir c'est de casser le mur. Mais l'outil utilisé n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui et pour le moment Blaine et moi n'avons pas vraiment les compétences pour cet outil.

« Les compétences ou l'envie » pensa Kurt en se levant.

- Je suis fatigué, je monte me coucher, annonça t-il.

- Bonne nuit, fils.

- Bonne nuit, Kurt. Et ne vous en faites pas, vous allez trouver une solution, le soutint Carole avec un sourire encourageant.

Kurt lui rendit son sourire et monta dans sa chambre.

En passant devant celle de Finn, il entendit les bruits caractéristiques de son jeu vidéo et Kurt soupira. L'ado avait quand même la belle vie.

Le jeune agent s'enferma dans sa chambre et commença sa routine du soir. Une fois ses soins finis, il se mit en pyjama et s'installa dans son lit. Il prit son téléphone et envoya un message de bonne nuit à son collègue.

« Bonne nuit Kurt, fais de beaux rêves » fut la réponse de Blaine.

Kurt s'endormit avec un immense sourire aux lèvres et effectivement, ses rêves furent très agréables.

Le lendemain matin, Kurt rejoignit Blaine au centre commercial de Westerville. Ils avaient choisi cet endroit car il était moins fréquenté par les ados de Lima et donc les deux collègues pouvaient se laisser aller plus facilement. Et ce dimanche se passa de façon agréable pour chacun des garçons. Ils allèrent au cinéma puis s'installèrent dans un café de la galerie marchande. Ils discutèrent de leurs sujets favoris, se taquinèrent et oublièrent leur enquête pour un moment. Ils étaient tellement dans leur monde, obnubilés par le regard de l'autre, qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention au monde extérieur.

Et cela permit à une Sue Sylvester très intéressée de les filer, déguisée en Columbo. La coach des cheerios avait remarqué les nouveaux comme à chaque début d'année. Elle s'était vite désintéressée de bouche de Mérou, qui était d'une banalité à faire pleurer, et vu que l'autre fille s'était fait recruter par Vocal Adrenaline, elle n'avait plus à s'y intéresser. Mais les deux garçons qu'elle voyait discuter tranquillement étaient une énigme pour elle. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ces garçons.

Depuis le début de l'année, Sue s'en prenait au glee club. Alors, lorsqu'elle avait remarqué que les deux garçons qu'elle trouvait bizarres s'y était inscrits, son envie de saboter ce club s'était fait plus forte. Mais ce Schuester ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Il avait toujours cet horrible sourire mielleux à la bouche. Il regardait les deux garçons avec une lueur prédatrice. Si Sue n'était pas certaine qu'il en pinçait pour la rouquine Elmo, Guizmo, Edna ou peu importait son nom, elle aurait fait intervenir le service de pédophilie. Mais Schuester aimait trop ses élèves pour leur faire le moindre mal, donc Sue s'était dit que les deux garçons devaient vraiment être de bons éléments pour que William s'y intéresse comme ça. Personnellement, elle ne les avait jamais entendus chanter.

« Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire d'aller les écouter pousser la chansonnette ! » pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Mais depuis que son attention avait été attirée, elle suivait ces deux là du mieux qu'elle pouvait au lycée. Elle avait mis ses cheerios sur le coup. Même Becky s'était trouvée d'une grande aide en classe. Du moins jusqu'à son rapport.

- Coach, parla la jeune fille. A part une grande tension sexuelle entre ces deux là, je ne vois rien de bizarre.

- Oh que si Becky, chuchota la coach. Quelque chose n'est pas normal dans leur attitude. Pour le moment je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus…

Et foi de Sylvester, elle allait trouver quoi ! Et si pour ça elle devait passer ses week-ends à filer ces deux là, et bien elle le ferait. Son stage à la CIA lui servirait encore une fois.

C'est pour ça qu'elle se trouvait un dimanche après-midi dans un centre commercial autre que celui de Lima. Et c'était encore un indice sur l'étrangeté de ces deux garçons. Non mais c'est vrai ! Qui irait dans un centre commercial situé à plus de 20 km de chez lui alors qu'il y en avait un à 2 km, avec exactement les mêmes boutiques ?

- De plus en plus bizarre, murmura la coach en gribouillant dans son carnet de notes.

La coach remonta ses lunettes de soleil et baissa son chapeau devant son visage alors que les garçons quittaient le café. Sue les suivit jusque devant la boutique de musique. Elle resta cachée derrière une colonne de marbre et attendit. Les observant à travers la vitrine du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Blaine fouillait dans un bac à CD, à la recherche d'un ancien album qu'il avait perdu lors de son déménagement tandis que Kurt interrogeait le vendeur sur les comédies musicales et les CDs qu'ils avaient. Ensuite, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent pour chercher ensemble et écouter lorsqu'ils trouvaient une chanson qui leur convenait. Après une bonne heure et demie et quelques achats, ils quittèrent le magasin et se dirigèrent vers le parking.

- C'était une très bonne journée, sourit Blaine.

Cependant, son sourire se fana en voyant une bande de trois gros bras qui fumaient, buvaient et ricanaient près de leur véhicule. Un des types les aperçut et le fit savoir aux autres. Les trois se levèrent pour se diriger vers eux.

- Je me disais que c'était trop beau pour durer, soupira Blaine.

Il se plaqua un sourire commercial aux lèvres et continua sa route vers la voiture. Kurt, à ses côtés, serrait la mâchoire.

Le choc fut inévitable.

- Alors les filles, on se promène ? se moqua l'un des types.

- Tout comme vous il me semble, mesdemoiselles ? répondit Blaine sur le même ton.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? s'énerva le gars en agrippant Blaine par sa veste.

Sauf que malgré sa taille, Blaine n'était pas sans défense et il répliqua en envoyant le type au tapis. Les deux autres réagirent et tandis qu'un autre gars se jetait sur Blaine, le troisième voulut s'en prendre à Kurt.

Alors que Blaine mit KO son adversaire en deux ou trois coups bien placés, Kurt esquiva plusieurs fois les coups du sien pour finalement lui envoyer son genou dans l'entrejambe. Le type couina et plaqua ses mains dessus. Kurt en profita pour le frapper dans la nuque avec le côté de sa main. L'homme s'affala au sol en gémissant.

- Ouch ! Bien joué, grimaça Blaine.

Kurt lui fit un sourire en coin et les deux garçons montèrent en voiture et quittèrent le parking.

- C'est quand même incroyable le nombre d'abrutis qui pensent que parce que je ne mesure pas deux mètres, ils peuvent s'en prendre à moi facilement, soupira Blaine.

- Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours parce que sinon notre couverture aurait sauté. Ce n'était pas très professionnelle cette réaction, remarqua Kurt en jetant un coup d'œil à Blaine, sans pour autant lâcher la route des yeux.

Blaine se passa la main sur la nuque et répondit :

- Je sais. Mais avec tout ce qui se passe au lycée, je crois que j'ai eu besoin d'un peu d'action pour évacuer tout ça. Désolé. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas te battre.

Kurt secoua la tête et d'une main alla serrer l'épaule de Blaine dans un geste de réconfort.

- Crois-moi, ça m'a fait du bien à moi aussi, sourit le garçon.

Blaine lui rendit son sourire, l'air clairement soulagé.

- Mais je dis qu'on devrait faire plus attention à nos actions à l'avenir. Si quelqu'un du lycée nous avait vus, je me vois mal leur expliquer pourquoi on s'y connait aussi bien en combat rapproché.

Blaine hocha la tête.

Du côté de Sue, celle-ci était de plus en plus perplexe.

- Je dois trouver ce que cachent ces deux là. Mon œil de lynx ne va pas les lâcher de si tôt.

Elle sortit son carnet et indiqua ce qu'elle avait vu à l'instant.

- De grandes capacités en corps à corps. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça de la part de Porcelaine. Moi qui le pensais aussi fragile que son nom. Et puis le Hobbit m'a aussi surprise. Décidément, ils me cachent quelque chose. Je dois trouver quoi et pour cela j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur eux. Mais comment faire ?

La femme rejoignit sa voiture et retourna chez elle pour mettre en place un plan de filature.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

A dans un mois pour la suite ! :D

_**Bizzz**_

* * *

**Preview : **

_Un sourire étira les lèvres de Mike et Brittany alors que Mercedes et Finn faisaient une grimace plutôt éloquente._

_Le jeune homme ne semblait pas croire qu'une telle chose puisse arriver. Leur couverture était parfaite !_

_La salle était silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Tina se jette sur Mike pour l'embrasser passionnément « C'était sexy ! » souffla-t-elle. _

_- Kurt ? s'exclama Blaine en le rejoignant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _


	5. Danse et Compétition

**Voici le chapitre 5 ! En espérant que vous allez l'apprécier !  
**

**Note d'auteur (avec spoiler 4x08) : Comment allez-vous ? Moi je dois bien avouer que l'épisode 8 m'a mis le moral à zéro après cette scène téléphonique...Okay c'était mignon et fuck ils se sont dit "je t'aime" mais c'était dur en sachant qu'ils ne sont toujours pas ensemble ! :( Heureusement qu'il y avait Sebastian et "Let's have a kiki" dont la performance m'a bien plu (à défaut d'être une chanson qui bouge xD)  
**

**Remerciement : MERCI à ma beta Audrey ! :D T'as assuré avec la correction ! :D  
**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**INFILTRATION  
**

**Chapitre CINQ** : Danse et compétition

Le lundi matin, une nouvelle pas particulièrement plaisante attendait les élèves du Glee Club. Ils étaient dans leur salle, parlant de la compétition qui approchait, lorsque Mr Shue entra dans la pièce, suivi par Sue Sylvester. Immédiatement, les élèves protestèrent et demandèrent ce que la coach faisait là.

- Un peu de silence, demanda le professeur d'espagnol. Sue a une très bonne raison d'être ici puisque c'est moi qui l'ai invitée.

- Quoi ? fut le cri unanime des élèves.

- Il s'avère que ce matin, elle a fait une remarque plutôt intéressante sur le groupe et j'ai trouvé que cela méritait un approfondissement.

Il s'avança vers le tableau, suivi des yeux par tous les élèves, pendant que Sue s'accoudait au piano et fixait plus particulièrement Kurt et Blaine.

- DANSE ! souligna le prof plusieurs fois au marqueur.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Mike et Brittany alors que Mercedes et Finn faisaient une grimace plutôt éloquente.

- C'est encore une de vos lubies ? demanda Santana, un sourcil levé. Je ne vois pas en quoi je serai concernée. Contrairement à Finnocence, je n'ai pas de problème avec la danse.

- C'est pour ça que Sue a proposé de nous aider, s'exclama Will avec enthousiasme.

- Avez-vous oublié tous les coups bas qu'elle nous a fait depuis le début ? s'insurgea Tina.

- Oh, si on ne peut plus s'amuser…répondit Sue.

Elle reçut un regard noir de la part de la moitié du Glee Club. Il est vrai que Sue n'avait pas les mêmes références quand à la signification du verbe « s'amuser ».

- De toute façon, c'est comme ça ! Les Selectionals approchent et nous avons besoin d'être au top ! Depuis que Vocal Adrenaline nous a battu l'année dernière, on doit mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Et si pour cela vous devez participer à une session d'entraînement de danse dirigée par Sue, et bien vous le ferez !

Will avait le regard dur et les bras croisés sur son torse. Il n'aimait pas parler à ses élèves comme ça mais il se devait de leur faire comprendre l'importance de la danse pour remporter les Selectionals.

- Donc, Mike, Brittany et Santana vous travaillerez avec Sue pour préparer les entraînements. Artie, tu seras avec eux pour qu'ils puissent intégrer tes mouvements.

Will s'avança vers ses élèves.

- Est-ce que tout le monde a compris ?

Finn leva la main et Will soupira avant de l'interroger.

- Ça veut dire qu'on ne va pas chanter pendant ce temps ?

- Il est hors de question que je passe une semaine ou plus sans exercer mon talent, protesta Rachel.

- Et il n'est pas question de ça non plus. Le camp d'entraînement sera en plus de vos activités. C'est pour ça que Mike, Brittany et Santana regarderont en fonction de vos activités pour permettre d'intégrer un horaire qui conviendrait à tout le monde.

La fin du cours se passa dans une ambiance assez folle. Chacun essayait de convaincre le prof que ce camp était une mauvaise idée tandis que Sue et les trois danseurs discutaient dans un coin de la salle.

Finalement, ils déterminèrent quand même les horaires du camp.

- Trois fois par semaine ? Pendant une heure ? s'écria Mercedes quand Sue annonça la nouvelle.

- On se voit demain ! Tâchez d'être en forme car vous allez souffrir.

La coach leur adressa un sourire sadique en quittant la salle.

- Monsieur Shue ! fut le cri unanime du Glee Club.

Mais le prof resta impassible. Le cours fini, les élèves partirent pour la cafétéria en discutant de ces horaires supplémentaires.

- Cela ne va pas arranger notre affaire, chuchota Blaine. Je me demande combien de temps cette lubie va tenir ? Monsieur Shue se laisse parfois vraiment dominer.

Kurt soupira et ajouta :

- Moi, c'est la coach qui m'inquiète le plus. Elle n'a pas arrêté de nous jeter des regards inquisiteurs durant toute l'heure. Je crois qu'elle soupçonne quelque chose.

Blaine le regarda, étonné.

- Tu crois ? Comment c'est possible ? On agit de façon parfaitement normale. Pour le moment notre couverture tient correctement la route. Comment elle aurait pu suspecter quelque chose ?

- Il ne faut pas oublier que la coach n'est pas n'importe qui, chuchota Kurt en regardant aux alentours. C'est Sue Sylvester !

- Pourtant elle semble t'apprécier. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle suspecterait quelque chose ? répéta Blaine.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas croire qu'une telle chose puisse arriver. Leur couverture était parfaite !

- Elle semble particulièrement aux aguets en ce qui concerne le Glee Club. Peut-être qu'elle observe juste attentivement chacun des membres et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, on a fait un faux pas qui aurait attiré son attention ?

- Impossible, nia Blaine. Nous avons été prudents depuis le début et…

Le plus jeune policier s'arrêta soudainement et écarquilla les yeux.

- Hier !

- Quoi hier ? demanda Kurt, surpris par le changement d'attitude de son collègue.

- Si elle avait été là quand on retournait à la voiture ?

Kurt se stoppa dans sa marche et son cerveau analysa l'information. La veille, lors de leur sortie au centre commercial ils avaient été imprudents en répondant à l'attaque de ces trois brutes, en se battant comme des flics professionnels et non comme des ados. Et si effectivement la coach avait été là ? Et si elle les avait vus ?

- Mais pourquoi voudrait-elle imposer au Glee Club un camp d'entraînement de danse ? remarqua Kurt en reprenant sa route.

Blaine, qui avait attendu son collègue le temps qu'il digère l'information, haussa les épaules.

- Je sais, ça n'a aucun sens.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la cafétéria et Blaine conclut :

- On attend de voir ce que ça donne et où cela nous mène ? A tous les coups, on se fait juste des idées et on n'a rien à craindre.

Kurt hocha la tête. S'il y avait une personne compliquée à psychanalyser c'était bien Sue Sylvester.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans son bureau, Sue était en train d'écrire dans son journal. Ses lunettes vissées sur le nez, elle noircissait les pages du petit cahier. Tantôt de haine contre Schuester, tantôt de projets révolutionnaires pour ses cheerios. Mais en ce moment même, elle mettait la touche finale à son plan censé dévoiler le vrai visage de Porcelaine et du Hobbit.

- Je vous aurais, sourit Sue en s'appuyant contre son fauteuil, les lunettes reposant sur le journal.

« **Aujourd'hui, j'ai mis en marche mon sublimissime plan pour faire craquer les deux nouveaux du Glee Club. Je serai, pour ça, obligée de passer des heures avec ces morveux mais j'ai appris la patience lors de mes entraînements à la CIA. **

**Mon plan est infaillible !** »

Le lendemain après-midi était justement leur première séance de danse en compagnie de la coach. Kurt, dans sa tenue de sport, classe et élégante comme toujours, ne put s'empêcher d'appréhender ce moment. Pas qu'il craignait la danse, il était même plutôt bon. Et grâce aux cours qu'il avait suivis à l'académie de police, il parvenait à réaliser des mouvements d'une souplesse incroyable. Mais le jeune homme redoutait la présence du coach Sylvester. Bien que celle-ci semblait l'apprécier, d'après ce que tout le monde lui disait, elle était particulière et peut-être la plus à même de découvrir leur secret.

Kurt pénétra dans le gymnase et fut frappé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Les membres du Glee Club étaient déjà présents et commençaient à s'échauffer par binômes. Kurt et Blaine avaient convenu de se mettre ensemble donc l'autre policier avait commencé les exercices d'étirement seul en attendant son collègue. Blaine lui tournait le dos, il avait les jambes légèrement écartées et le haut de son corps était penché vers l'avant pour que ses mains puissent toucher le sol.

Kurt s'était déjà entraîné de nombreuses fois avec Blaine dans des gymnases. Sauf qu'à chaque fois son collègue portait son survêtement de sport et non pas cette…ce…

- Hey Kurt ! l'appela Blaine avec un grand sourire quand il se fut relevé.

Il s'approcha de son collègue qui était toujours figé sous le choc.

- La coach et Schuester ne sont pas encore arrivés donc ce sont Mike et Brittany qui ont pris les devants.

Blaine sembla remarquer l'inactivité de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Kurt est-ce que tout va bien ?

Kurt sembla émerger et ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux de son collègue.

- Blaine ?

Celui-ci leva les sourcils et lui sourit.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes la tenue de sport de McKinley ?

- Oh ? J'ai pensé que ça serait plus pratique que mon survêtement et je dois avouer que ce short est plutôt confortable. C'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de la tester. Elle me va bien, non ?

Il fit un clin d'œil à Kurt et tourna sur lui-même.

Kurt avala difficilement sa salive et heureusement pour sa santé mentale, ou pas, les professeurs entrèrent dans le gymnase à ce moment-là. Immédiatement, le regard de Sue se fixa sur eux et Kurt entraîna Blaine à sa suite jusqu'au reste du groupe. Ils continuèrent les échauffements pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

« Quinze minutes de pure torture » pensa Kurt.

Poser ses mains sur le dos de Blaine pour l'aider à se baisser vers le sol.

Sentir les mains de Blaine sur lui lorsque ce fut son tour.

Kurt avait l'impression d'être en feu de l'intérieur. Il avait hâte que la partie pratique commence pour se défouler.

De son côté, Blaine n'était pas mieux. Bien sûr, il avait l'habitude de voir Kurt habillé comme ça, ce n'était pas le réel souci. C'était ses yeux. Ce regard que Kurt avait depuis qu'il était entré dans le gymnase. Cela donnait une teinte plus foncée à son iris et il avait l'impression que sa pupille était plus grosse. Tout cela provoquait des frissons à Blaine à chaque fois qu'il croisait ce regard. Son collègue avait déjà un regard envoûtant, mais avec cette teinte, Blaine avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre toute trace de self-control.

Sue utilisa son sifflet pour obtenir l'attention de tout le monde. Ensuite elle donna les règles.

- Ceci est une compétition.

- Quoi ?! fut le cri unanime des élèves.

- Oui, j'ai décidé que ce serait une meilleure option pour les fainéants que vous êtes. On attire toujours les ânes avec des carottes. Et dans ce cas, la carotte sera ce bon d'achat au Lima Bean d'une valeur de 12 dollars par personne. Le groupe qui remportera la compétition à la fin de la semaine aura le plaisir de gagner ce bon.

Les élèves se regardèrent fixement jusqu'à ce que Brittany lâche :

- Il est pour moi.

Ce fut le brouhaha. Sue était fière de son coup et siffla une nouvelle fois.

- Bien. J'ai fait les équipes, précisa-t-elle.

Elle sortit une feuille de son pantalon et la déplia.

- Santana, Frankenteen, Puck et bouche de mérou, lut-elle. Et on ne râle pas ! C'est comme ça et pas autrement.

Santana croisa ses bras. Si son regard avait pu tuer, Finn serait mort depuis longtemps.

- Porcelaine, Hobbit fille et asiatique numéro 2, continua Sue en désignant Tina.

- Q, Black diva et Brittany.

- Hobbit garçon, Autre Asiat' et roulettes.

Les groupes se formèrent sous la hargne d'une Santana à bout.

- Je te préviens Hudson, si on perd parce que tu n'es pas capable de bouger ta graisse, je te castre ! lui cria dessus la latina.

Tina posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de Finn avant de rejoindre son propre groupe.

- Pauvre Finn, dit Blaine en suivant du regard le quatuor.

- En même temps, maintenant on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui, fit remarquer Mike en souriant à Artie qui se dirigeait vers eux.

- Alors les mecs ? Prêts à décoiffer cette compétition ? sourit sadiquement le geek.

- Toi quand tu fais cette tête c'est que tu as une idée, devina Mike.

- Assurément.

Blaine commença à craindre le pire en voyant le regard fou d'Artie. Et quand il entendit le type de musique que le garçon avait choisi, il se dit que ce lycée renfermait des dingues.

- Alors ? interrogea Artie.

- Je pense que ça pourrait être sympa, sourit Mike. Blaine ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit simplement le policier.

- Tu n'as pas l'air enthousiaste, remarqua Artie.

- C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de chanson, commença Blaine, mais comme Mr Schue le dit, il faut savoir prendre des risques. Je vous suis.

- Super ! s'excitèrent les deux autres.

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Kurt et le vit discuter de façon plutôt vindicative avec Tina contre Rachel.

- Non, Rachel, on ne va pas te laisser toute la chanson, déclara Kurt.

- On veut avoir notre part nous aussi. Et désolée de te dire ça mais de toute façon le chant ne sera pas l'élément le plus important dans cette compétition. C'est avant tout pour la danse ! fit remarquer Tina.

Il leur fallut du temps pour se mettre d'accord sur une chanson, mais même avec cela Kurt restait réticent quant à ce choix.

Du côté du quatuor, Santana avait pris les devants et avait choisi la chanson. Les trois garçons avaient accepté sans rechigner. Et puis, de toute façon, cette chanson leur plaisait alors pourquoi se mettre une Santana en rogne sur le dos ?

Tous les groupes avaient trouvé leur musique et leur chanson le jour même.

Mr Schue avait insisté pour qu'ils intègrent le chant. Ainsi cela servirait aussi au Glee Club et les ados pourraient s'entraîner à plusieurs reprises.

La semaine se déroula tellement rapidement que Kurt et Blaine eurent à peine le temps de se voir. Vendredi se présenta ainsi que la compétition de danse chantée (comme la surnommait Tina pour faire enrager Rachel).

- Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Mr Schue en s'asseyant sur les gradins du gymnase.

Sue était à ses côtés, un carnet de note en main et prête à écrire tout ce qui lui semblait étrange. Cette semaine avait été longue pour la coach. Elle avait beau avoir mis tous ces moyens à disposition, elle n'avait fait qu'entrevoir le groupe de Porcelaine. De plus, celui du Hobbit s'entraînait ailleurs.

- Bien, Santana, vous commencez.

La latina enleva le long manteau qu'elle portait et dévoila une tenue assez minime.

- Waouh ! s'exclama Mike, ce qui lui valut une claque derrière la tête de la part de sa petite-amie.

La musique de « Hips don't lie » de Shakira se fit entendre. Puck s'avança.

**Puck** :

Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting  
Santana, Santana

**Puck, Sam et Finn** :  
I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama ? Si - Bonita ? Si - Mi casa ? - Su casa ?  
Santana, Santana

_Tandis que Santana se déhanchait sensuellement, les garçons dansaient autour d'elle dans ce qui ressemblait à un duel pour attirer son attention._

**Santana** :  
Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

**Finn** :  
Hey girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing

**Sam** :

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything's so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on taking it

**Puck, Sam et Finn** :  
I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama ? Si - Bonita ? Si - Mi casa ? - Su casa ?  
Santana, Santana

**Santana** :  
Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
[_Santana, Santana_]

_Elle se promenait entre les garçons en les allumant._

Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I'm doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain

**Les garcons** :  
Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

**Les garcons + Santana** :  
Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

**Puck, Sam et Finn** :  
I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama ? Si - Bonita ? Si - Mi casa ? - Su casa ?  
Santana, Santana

**Santana **:  
Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

**Les garcons** :  
Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia  
Yeah, oh, yeah  
Sing it, sing it

**Santana **:  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, sé ! _[En Barranquilla se baila así]_

**Puck **:  
Yeah, she's so sexy, every man's fantasy a refugee like me

back with the Fugees from a third world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
**Finn** :

I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us ?  
Colombians and Haitians

**Sam** :  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

**Santana **:  
I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension

Baby, like this is perfection

**Ensemble** :  
No fighting, no fighting.

Au même titre que la musique, la chorégraphie était d'une sensualité à couper le souffle. Même Finn avait réussi à faire quelque chose de son corps. Si on regardait du côté de Rachel, celle-ci avait la bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux étaient brillants.

- C'était…commença Schuester.

- Hideux ! continua Sue.

- Fantastique ! Absolument brillant ! Bravo ! Santana tu as été vraiment superbe et les garçons, notamment Finn, vos mouvements étaient en accord avec ceux de Santana. Vraiment bravo, s'enthousiasma le professeur après avoir jeté un regard furieux à Sue.

Celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules et sembla écrire quelque chose dans son carnet.

- Bien, les suivants sont Team Roulettes.

Les trois garçons s'avancèrent sur le devant. Ils étaient tous les trois vêtus de noir. Jean noir, T-shirt noir moulant, les cheveux débraillés. Même Blaine ! Ce qui lui rappelait sa véritable vie.

Kurt fixait le groupe mais plus particulièrement Blaine. Ses cheveux détachés et bouclés lui avaient manqués. Même s'ils étaient tenus par un peu de gel, histoire d'être coiffés pour le show, cela rappelait à Kurt l'ancien Blaine, physiquement parlant bien sûr.

Personne ne savait ce que les garçons allaient faire. En fait chaque groupe avait tenu son choix de chanson secret jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et à en juger par leur tenue, cela allait beaucoup plaire aux filles.

Et à Kurt.

La musique retentit et Kurt déglutit en reconnaissant le début de « Sexy Back » chanté par Justin Timberlake. Les filles gloussèrent et applaudirent en sifflant.

Les trois garçons étaient de dos au public jusqu'à ce que Blaine se retourne et avance en chantant, faisant glisser ses mains le long de son corps.

**Blaine** :

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think your special what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.

_Mike tourna la tête._

**Mike** :  
Take em' to the bridge

_Artie se retourna avec un mouvement de la tête, et avança vers le public en faisant un petit numéro avec sa chaise roulante._

**Artie** :  
Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave

_Il tendit ses poignets serrés tout en prononçant ces paroles.  
_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

_Mike se retourna à son tour complètement et avança._

**Mike** :

Take em' to the chorus

_Alors qu'il marchait en va et vient devant le public et faisait des mouvements avec les bras les jambes, les deux autres faisaient eux-mêmes des mouvements assez provocateurs dans le fond sans lâcher le public des yeux. _

**Mike** :  
Come here girl

**Artie et Blaine** :  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_

Come to the back  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
VIP  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
Drinks on me  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
Let me see what you're working with  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
Look at those hips  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
You make me smile  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
Go ahead child  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
And get your sexy on  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_

Get your sexy on  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
[X6]

Get your sexy on

_Mike enchaîna un salto et une roulade sensuelle._

**Mike** :  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast

_Artie, de son côté, fit un mouvement de tête._

**Artie** :

Take em' to the bridge

_Blaine avait les mains sur son corps et bougeait son bassin de manière sensuelle._

**Blaine** :  
Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave

_Pour illustrer ses propos, il se donna une claque sur les fesses._

It's just that no one makes me feel this way

_Artie roula en va et vient devant le public et fit des mouvements avec sa chaise, avançant sur deux roues avant de freiner brusquement tandis que les deux autres faisaientt des mouvements assez provocateurs dans le fond sans lâcher le public des yeux. _

**Artie** :  
Come here girl

**Mike et Blaine** :  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_

Come to the back  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
VIP  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
Drinks on me  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
Let me see what you're working with  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
Look at those hips  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
You make me smile  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
Go ahead child  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
And get your sexy on  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_

Get your sexy on  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
[X6]

Get your sexy on

_Artie fit un mouvement de tête, poussé par les deux autres qui marchaient sensuellement._

**Artie** :

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers wait till I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

_A son tour, Blaine eut un mouvement de tête._

**Blaine** :  
Take em' to the chorus

_Il marcha en va et vient devant le public et fit des mouvement avec les bras, faisant un signe pour attirer. Il se toucha sensuellement en gardant les hanches mobiles tandis que les deux autres continuaient de faire des mouvements assez provocateurs dans le fond sans lâcher le public des yeux._

Come here girl

**Mike et Artie** :  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_

Come to the back  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
VIP  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
Drinks on me  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
Let me see what you're working with  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
Look at those hips  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
You make me smile  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
Go ahead child  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
And get your sexy on  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_

Get your sexy on  
_Go ahead, be gone with it_  
[X6]

Get your sexy on

Les garçons étaient autour d'Artie et tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. La salle était silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Tina se jette sur Mike pour l'embrasser passionnément.

- C'était sexy ! souffla-t-elle.

Mike se remettait difficilement de ce baiser tandis que Brittany s'était posée sur les genoux d'Artie pour l'embrasser et lui dire que c'était lui qui dansait le mieux.

- Les garçons mais quel show ! s'enthousiasma Will en riant. Bravo ! Et Mike j'ai adoré t'entendre chanter. Fantastique !

Le groupe applaudissait la performance tandis que les garçons retournaient s'asseoir. Blaine se posa à côté de Kurt qui le fixait intensément.

- Blaine Anderson, vous êtes un garçon extrêmement plein de surprises, finit par dire Kurt, les joues toujours un peu rouges mais un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Blaine se frotta l'arrière de la tête et Kurt crut apercevoir le début de rougeurs sur ses joues.

- Ce n'était pas mon idée, chuchota Blaine.

- Tu dis ça comme si cette performance était une mauvaise chose ? constata Kurt.

- Ça l'est ? s'inquiéta Blaine.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, sourit Kurt en retour tout en se concentrant sur la piste où le groupe des filles s'installait.

Blaine fixa son collègue un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un léger sourire fasse son apparition. Ensuite il se focalisa sur la performance des filles.

Elles étaient vêtues de chemises d'hommes tombant sur leurs cuisses et attachée par une ceinture coquette. Elles avaient également des bas résilles avec des jupes shorts. Leurs cheveux étaient coiffés de façon ébouriffée et folle.

Le début de « Men, I feel like a woman ! » de Shania Twain résonna dans le gymnase et Quinn prit la tête du groupe :

**Quinn** :

Let's go Girls !

**Brittany** :

I'm going out tonignt - I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out

**Mercedes** :  
Wanna make some noise - really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

**Quinn **:  
No inhibitions - make no conditions  
Get a little outta line

**Brittany** :  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

**Mercedes** :  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and ...

_Les trois filles avancèrent ensemble en se déhanchant dans des mouvements synchronisés. _

**Les trois** :  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts - short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction  
Color my hair - do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man ! I feel like a woman !

_Une main sur la hanche, elles jetèrent l'autre en avant en se retournant d'une manière fière._

**Mercedes **:  
The girls need a break - tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town

**Brittany** :  
We don't need romance - we only wanna dance

_Elle enchaîna avec un grand écart.  
_We're gonna let our hair hang down

**Quinn** :  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and ...

**Les trois** :  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts - short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction  
Color my hair - do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man ! I feel like a woman !

**Brittany** :  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun

**Mercedes** :

Fun

**Quinn **:

Fun

**Les trois** :

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts - short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction  
Color my hair - do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man ! I feel like a woman !

**Mercedes** :  
I get totally crazy

**Quinn **:  
Can you feel it

**Brittany** :  
Come, come, come on baby

**Les trois** :  
I feel like a woman

Les filles finirent leur chanson, les mains posées sur les hanches dans une attitude provocatrice et hautaine à la fois. Leur numéro de danse avait été époustouflant et même Mercedes avait enflammé la piste.

- Les filles ! Waouh ! C'était fabuleux ! La voix, la danse, la mise en scène ! Quel show ! applaudit Mr Schuester.

Sue n'ajouta rien mais un très léger sourire semblait vouloir émerger. Ce fût pour cette raison qu'elle ordonna au dernier groupe de se mettre en place.

Blaine serra l'épaule de Kurt et lui souhaita bonne chance.

- C'est pas de la chance Anderson, c'est du talent, lui chuchota Kurt avec son adorable sourire aux lèvres.

Blaine avala sa salive de travers et dû se retenir de tousser pour ne pas paraître idiot. Il regarda Kurt et les filles se mettre en place. Ils retirèrent leurs vestes pour dévoiler leurs costumes. Ils étaient tous vêtus de blanc. Pantalon et chemise pour Kurt, robes longues aux manches volantes pour les filles. La seule touche de couleur était une cravate bleue pour le garçon et des ceintures de perles bleutées que les filles portaient en dessous de la poitrine. Elles avaient aussi les cheveux détachés.

La musique se fit entendre et Blaine sentit son cœur accélérer quand il reconnut les premières notes de « Everytime we touch » de Cascada.

Ils étaient allongés sur la piste, leur tête et leur main gauche levée, se touchant.

_Tina se releva la première._

**Tina** :

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me

_Elle fut ensuite rejointe par Kurt. _

**Kurt** :  
I still feel your touch in my dreams

_Les deux aidèrent Rachel à se lever en douceur._

**Rachel** :  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

_Kurt avaient les bras croisés sur les épaules et se déhanchait._

**Kurt** :  
Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

_Tina se mit à tourner autour de lui, une main sur ses épaules._

**Tina** :  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly

_Kurt attrapa sa main avant de la faire tournoyer._

**Kurt **:  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side

_Il envoya Tina vers Rachel._

**Tina** :

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static

_Rachel rattrapa Tina avant que les deux ne lèvent les bras._

**Rachel** :  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

_Tina avait une main posée sur son cœur et l'autre sur son oreille._

**Tina** :  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go

_Rachel se recroquevilla, ainsi que Tina._

**Rachel** :  
Want you in my life

_Kurt s'était reculé et lors du break instrumental accourut vers les deux filles. Celles-ci s'étaient mises à genoux entre temps, face à face, leurs mains se touchant. Kurt prit ensuite appui sur leurs mains avec ses pieds et posa ses mains sur leurs épaules. Tina et Rachel se redressèrent pour donner une poussée à Kurt qui réalisa alors un magnifique salto roulé arrière. Il mit ensuite un genou à terre et les deux filles tournèrent autour de lui en dansant jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève et les rejoigne dans la chorégraphie. Ils finirent allongés._

_Tina roula sensuellement sur elle-même._

**Tina** :

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky

_Kurt arrêta Tina et l'aida à se relever._

**Kurt** :  
They wipe away tears that I cry

_Rachel surgit entre eux deux et les poussa en avant avec elle._

**Rachel** :  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all

_Kurt s'avança légèrement pour se laisser tomber en arrière vers les deux filles qui le rattrapèrent._

**Kurt** :  
You make me rise when I fall

_Les filles se firent face, le buste penché et les mains en arrière pendant que Kurt réalisait des figures autour d'elles._

**Rachel** :  
Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

**Tina** :  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly

**Rachel** :  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side

_Ils refirent le même schéma avec Kurt et Rachel, pendant que Tina dansait autour d'eux.  
_

**Kurt** :

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static

**Rachel** :  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky

**Kurt** :  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go

_Tina surgit entre eux et les trois firent face au public._

**Les trois** :  
Want you in my life

_Les filles dansaient pendant que Kurt reculait d'une façon sensuelle et ils reprirent la chorégraphie du break instrumental précédent._

_Kurt s'avança et proposa ses bras à l'arrière._

**Kurt** :  
Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

_Tina attrapa la première main de Kurt avant d'avancer._

**Tina** :  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly

_Rachel reproduit le mouvement de Tina avec la seconde main de Kurt._

**Rachel** :  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last

Les trois se serrèrent les uns aux autres.

**Les trois** :  
Need you by my side

La musique prit fin sous les applaudissements du public. Mr Schue se leva pour rejoindre les applaudissements et les sifflements. Kurt se rendit compte que la majorité du Glee Club sifflait son nom.

- C'était incroyable ! s'exclama le prof une fois la foule calmée. Kurt ! Si on m'avait dit que tu dansais comme ça !

Le prof d'espagnol n'en revenait toujours pas. Et il n'était pas le seul. Sue n'avait montré aucun signe d'intérêt depuis la fin de la prestation, elle se contentait de fixer Kurt d'un regard perçant.

- C'est fou Mr Schuester, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Rachel. Quand Kurt nous a dit ce qu'il savait faire on ne l'a pas cru jusqu'à ce qu'il nous fasse une démonstration de sa grande souplesse.

Monsieur Schuester était en train de rire devant tant d'enthousiasme. Jusqu'à ce que Santana intervienne :

- Et les résultats alors ?

- Ah oui, on va prendre cinq minutes avec Sue pour délibérer. On revient, annonça le prof en rejoignant Sue dans les tribunes.

Les élèves étaient tous autour du groupe de Kurt et félicitaient ce dernier.

Blaine avait un sourire énorme sur le visage et quand leur regard se croisa, il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de fendre la masse pour le rejoindre.

- Bravo Hummel ! chuchota t-il en arrivant près de lui.

Kurt frémit et rougit mais reprit assez vite contenance pour répliquer :

- Je te l'avais dit, Anderson. Le talent on l'a ou on ne l'a pas.

Blaine éclata de rire, faisant surgir des papillons dans l'estomac de son collègue. Puis, il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et ajouta :

- Mais désolé de te dire ça mais nous allons gagner.

Kurt secoua sa tête et le groupe commença à discuter pour savoir qui avait été le meilleur jusqu'à ce que les deux profs reviennent.

- Bien ! Cette compétition m'a ennuyée ! Même ma grand-mère est plus intéressante que vous tous. Et elle est morte ! lança Sue.

Le prof poussa un soupir et secoua la tête devant tant de mauvaise foi. Mais il récupéra son sourire pour annoncer :

- Le groupe qui a remporté cette compétition est…

Monsieur Schue laissa un suspens volontaire et finit par lâcher :

- Quinn, Mercedes et Brittany !

Les filles se congratulèrent en s'embrassant sous les bravos des autres, bons joueurs. Même Santana, bien qu'elle aurait préféré gagner, était soulagée que ce soit ces trois là. Après tout, ses deux meilleures amies étaient dans le groupe.

Sue toussa pour ramener le calme et parla :

- Bien, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle séance d'entraînement.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie sous les gémissements des élèves mais s'arrêta et se tourna de nouveau vers eux :

- Porcelaine tu m'accompagnes ! On a à parler toi et moi !

Kurt lança un regard inquiet à Blaine qui le poussa gentiment vers la sortie.

- Courage, souffla le bouclé, ses mains toujours dans le bas des reins de son collègue.

Kurt frissonna.

Les New Direction étaient réunis dans leur salle de chorale pour écouter le topo de monsieur Schuester qui analysait chacune de leurs chorégraphies et leurs choix de chansons. Puis Kurt apparut à la porte, un air choqué sur le visage et une boîte rectangulaire dans les bras.

- Kurt ? s'exclama Blaine en le rejoignant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le jeune flic, sous le choc, murmura une phrase totalement inaudible.

- Quoi ? demanda Blaine.

Les autres assistaient à l'échange, tout aussi perdus. Sauf Santana et Quinn qui avaient compris.

- Bienvenu au club Porcelaine ! lança Santana.

Blaine regarda Kurt dans les yeux, sa question clairement lisible sur son visage. Son collègue hocha la tête et lâcha :

- Je suis dans les cheerios.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_****_Alors Verdict ?

Pour les chansons, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangé ? En même temps c'est une série musicale :D Et j'avoue, je me suis éclatée à imaginer les performances (je ne suis pas chorégraphe donc c'est un peu mou :D) et imaginer le groupe de Blaine *o* Sérieusement je crois que ce sont eux mes favoris xD

Merci d'avoir lu :D

A dans un mois pour la suite

_**Bizzz**_

* * *

**Preview : **

_Blaine avait senti son cœur faire un triple salto quand Sylvester était intervenue_

_ - C'est un peu ça mais avec moins de cadavres et un matériel limité._

_- Non. Chuchota Kurt en s'approchant de la porte. On a avancé mais ce n'est pas assez. Je veux plus d'infos ce soir._

_- Il a pas craché le morceau aussi facilement. Heureusement que j'avais des atouts de persuasion efficaces. Sourit Dave en montrant ses poings._

_- Oui bien sûr. Juste un collègue. Mais un collègue vraiment sexy._


	6. Cheerios et fête

Et voilà la suite ! Personnellement j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre ! On y voit beaucoup Shannon interagir avec Blaine (qu'est-ce que je l'adore ce perso du coach Beiste :D) et un peu de Sue :D Karofsky est de retour aussi ! J'espère que la fin vous plaira ?!

**Note d'auteur** : BONNE ANNÉE ! En espérant qu'elle vous soit plus réussie que la précédente ! Et je vous souhaite pleins de Glee et de Klaine pour cette nouvelle année :D

**Remerciements** : Toujours à **AUDREY** pour sa correction ! Merci tu gères :D Et bien sûr merci à tous les lecteurs pour leur review et leur mise en favoris ! C'est toujours un plaisir ! :D

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**INFILTRATION**

**Chapitre SIX** : Cheerios et fête.

« **Cette semaine s'est annoncée très intéressante. L'intégration de Porcelaine dans mes Cheerios s'est faite avec beaucoup de facilité. Je craignais qu'il ne soit mis à l'écart ou qu'il discute mes ordres (ce qui aurait été vraiment stupide) mais il s'est contenté de juste s'intégrer. Peut-être que Q, Santana et Britt y ont été pour quelque chose puisqu'elles l'ont accueilli et entouré fermement. Je suis fière de mes filles. Avec un peu de chance, Porcelaine se sentira assez en confiance dans le groupe et laissera une faille dans laquelle je pourrais m'engouffrer et fouiller. Mais en attendant, il s'est avéré être une recrue plus que potable. Lors de ce camp d'entraînement je ne m'attendais pas à une telle surprise. Il faut dire que ce gamin sait bouger comme il faut et qu'il ne rechigne pas à se mettre au travail. Je vais peut-être le mettre en avant lors de nos Regionals. Avec Brittany comme partenaire j'entrevois un grand nombre de possibilités. S'il peut nous faire remporter la coupe, ma décision de son intégration aura été doublement bénéfique.**

**Mais il y a toujours le cas du Hobbit. Maintenant que je peux avoir Porcelaine en ligne de mire tous les jours, ce sont les agissements du Hobbit qui m'échappent. **

**Quoique.**

**Comme d'habitude ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble, je pensais que les entraînements des cheerios me bloqueraient la possibilité de surveiller le nain mais il s'avère plus intéressé par les entraînements de son ami que faire quelque chose de louche.**

**Mais je l'ai quand même à l'œil. Tous les deux. Je découvrirai leur secret ! Foi de Sylvester !** »

Sue posa son crayon, relut sa page et rangea son journal dans son tiroir, qu'elle ferma à double tour. Elle attrapa son mégaphone et se dirigea vers le gymnase pour l'entraînement quotidien de ses troupes. En chemin elle effraya quelques ados boutonneux et vola le sachet de chocolats d'un autre. Le lycée était son domaine et elle y régnait dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle arriva devant les portes du gymnase et prit le temps d'observer l'intérieur.

Comme d'habitude, Porcelaine était en train de s'échauffer avec Brittany, Santana et Quinn et, comme chaque jour, le Hobbit était installé sur les gradins. Sauf que cette fois, il avait son ordinateur ouvert sur les genoux.

Sue s'avança vers Blaine, le mégaphone à portée de voix.

- Aucune technologie n'est permise durant l'entraînement Hobbit ! hurla-t-elle dans le mégaphone.

Blaine sursauta et eut juste le temps de rattraper l'ordinateur avant qu'il ne se fracasse en bas des gradins.

- Désolé Coach, s'excusa t-il en rangeant son matériel à toute vitesse.

Sue le fixa un moment, suspicieuse, puis rejoignit ses Cheerios pour leur crier dessus.

Blaine avait senti son cœur faire un triple salto quand Sylvester était intervenue. La coach des Cheerios le mettait mal à l'aise et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de Kurt. Son collègue la suspectait de se douter de quelque chose. Du coup, Blaine était sur ses gardes à chaque fois que la coach était dans le coin. Il essayait de trouver un indice dans les agissements de celle-ci mais ce n'était vraiment pas une chose facile à faire. Et cela faisait une semaine qu'il assistait aux entraînements. Au départ c'était pour garder un œil sur la coach puis c'était devenu plus par envie de regarder Kurt exécuter des figures incroyables parmi le groupe.

Blaine remarqua que Kurt le fixait et lui envoya un sourire amusé en soupirant. Son ami roula des yeux en réponse et retourna écouter la coach.

Kurt se plaisait dans sa nouvelle activité. C'était surprenant de voir qu'il arrivait à prendre du plaisir malgré l'attitude de la coach. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Quinn, Santana et Brittany durant leurs entraînements et en avait appris plus sur elles cette semaine en tant que Cheerio que durant ces quelques semaines dans le Glee Club. Cela lui rappela que malgré tout, rien n'avait changé. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un Cheerio que tout allait s'arranger. Et il avait toujours cette peur ancrée au fond de lui. C'était stupide mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Heureusement que Blaine était là, qu'il le soutenait malgré leurs maigres contacts cette semaine.

Car cela faisait une semaine que Kurt avait intégré les Cheerios. En plus du Glee Club et du camp d'entraînement à la danse, ils n'avaient plus eu de temps à eux pour parler de l'affaire. Mais elle avançait. A leur plus grand étonnement. Dès le lendemain de son premier jour en tant que Cheerio, Kurt avait reçu une invitation pour leur prochaine fête qui se déroulerait le week-end suivant. Cette annonce avait réjoui Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque l'air anxieux de son collègue.

- Kurt c'est super ! C'est exactement ce pour quoi on a travaillé ! s'exclama Blaine en chemin vers leurs voitures respectives.

- Je le sais bien ! s'énerva le garçon. C'est que…

Kurt se passa une main dans les cheveux. Pour Blaine, c'était le signe qui montrait sa grande anxiété et aussi une peur croissante. Car d'habitude Kurt ne laissait personne toucher à ses cheveux. Blaine posa une main sur son épaule et le fit tourner de façon à ce qu'ils soient face à face.

- Kurt, je comprends. Mais tout va bien se passer. Je serai avec toi à travers l'oreillette et tu seras avec Santana, Brittany et Quinn. Les filles t'adorent ! Tout va bien se passer. Crois-moi.

Kurt hocha la tête après avoir soupiré.

- Je suis stupide, dit-il en souriant à Blaine.

- Non.

Blaine secoua la tête et regarda son ami monter dans sa voiture.

- Non Kurt, chuchota-t-il. Ce n'est pas stupide.

Blaine aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir. C'était étrange à quel point les choses avaient changé. Au commissariat, c'était Kurt qui rassurait Blaine, qui lui montrait les ficelles du métier, lui racontait des anecdotes. Comme Blaine aimait le surnommer, Kurt était son mentor.

- N'utilise pas ce mot ! rechigna Kurt. J'ai l'image d'un vieux bonhomme à la longue barbe blanche.

A chaque fois ils éclataient de rire et Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de lui dès qu'il faisait rire Kurt.

Mais depuis que l'enquête avait commencé, Kurt avait été métamorphosé. C'était comme s'il était vraiment devenu l'ado de seize ans, fort à l'extérieur mais terrifié à l'intérieur.

Blaine souffla pour chasser les pensées sombres de sa tête.

Il salua son collègue qui quitta le parking pour retourner se reposer après sa journée épuisante.

Cela faisait donc une semaine et bien que Kurt montrât un visage neutre et souriant aux autres, Blaine savait qu'à l'intérieur il était terrorisé à l'idée de se retrouver dans cette fête, entouré de tous ces sportifs. C'était comme mettre un agneau déguisé en louveteau dans la tanière des loups en espérant qu'il passerait inaperçu.

- C'est là qu'il va falloir faire preuve de tes incroyables dons d'acteur, se murmura Blaine.

- Pardon tu as dit quelque chose ? l'interrogea Shannon.

Blaine secoua la tête et testa son oreillette.

C'était le grand soir. Ils étaient prêts. Blaine était installé à l'arrière d'un petit fourgon qui leur avait été fourni pour l'enquête. De nombreux écrans étaient connectés aux caméras de surveillance de la maison. Shannon s'était proposée pour tenir compagnie à Blaine et intervenir en cas de pépin sans risquer de dévoiler leur couverture.

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans une série TV, remarqua Beiste en tournant un bouton pour régler la qualité de l'image. Comme Horatio Caine ou l'agent Gibbs.

Blaine rigola et acquiesça.

- C'est un peu ça mais avec moins de cadavres et un matériel limité.

Shannon rit avant de se concentrer sur l'écran.

- Voilà Kurt.

Blaine porta son regard sur les vidéos et suivit son collègue du regard. Il venait d'entrer dans la maison hôte avec les trois filles ainsi que leurs compagnons du soir : Mike, Sam, Puck et Artie. Tous membres de l'équipe de foot du lycée. Le seul qui n'avait pas pu venir était Finn car il sortait avec Rachel ce soir-là. Kurt avait avoué à Blaine que son demi-frère aurait préféré les accompagner plutôt que de sortir avec sa petite-amie.

- Que la mission commence, souffla Blaine.

- C'est parti, lança Kurt d'un ton faussement joyeux en répondant à une question de Quinn.

- Courage, lui envoya Blaine.

Kurt trouva la caméra et sourit à son collègue avant de s'immerger complètement dans la fête.

Les deux premières heures passèrent sans incident notoire. Les ados étaient déjà ivres et la fête ne faisait que commencer. Pour l'instant, seul l'alcool tournait dans la maison.

Kurt était adossé au mur en face des toilettes et attendait que la place se libère. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Karofsky passa devant lui et, d'un regard, lui indiqua la pièce du fond. Kurt hocha la tête et attendit que le garçon s'éloigne avant de murmurer pour le fourgon.

- Vous avez vu ?

- Affirmatif, répondit Blaine. Fais juste attention car il n'y a pas de caméra dans ce qui me semble être la bibliothèque. C'est l'endroit idéal pour un deal tranquille.

Kurt s'avança au fond du couloir et tendit l'oreille. La musique parvenait jusqu'ici mais en fond sonore. Toutefois Kurt n'arrivait toujours pas à entendre le moindre son à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Je vais ouvrir la porte pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose, annonça t-il.

- Fais attention, répéta Blaine.

Beiste jeta un coup d'œil au garçon assis à ses côtés et un doux sourire étira ses lèvres.

Depuis que ses deux là étaient entrés dans sa vie, la coach avait comme qui dirait repris confiance en elle et en l'amour. Elle les voyait interagir régulièrement et ils ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de leur comportement. Quand Kurt sonnait à la porte, elle voyait les yeux de Blaine briller et son visage s'éclairer. Les jours où elle déposait Blaine au lycée et qu'ils rencontraient Kurt sur le parking, la même expression joyeuse se lisait sur le visage de celui-ci. Ils s'illuminaient au contact de l'autre. Shannon pouvait le dire et elle attendait le moment où l'un des deux ferait le premier pas. Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'elle les connaissait et elle les considérait comme ses enfants. Elle veillait sur eux attentivement.

Elle reporta son regard sur les écrans. Sachant qu'elle ne verrait pas apparaître Kurt puisqu'il n'y avait pas de caméra dans la pièce où il était.

Kurt tourna la poignée et entrouvrit légèrement la porte. Des chuchotements se firent entendre mais ils semblaient éloignés de l'entrée. Le jeune policier décida de passer la tête et, n'apercevant rien, se faufila à l'intérieur en refermant doucement la porte. Il suivit les bruits jusqu'au fond de la pièce et se plaqua contre une étagère poussiéreuse. Des particules volèrent jusqu'à lui et lui chatouillèrent le nez. Kurt fronça les narines et porta une main sur celles-ci pour s'empêcher d'éternuer.

- C'est 80 dollars ! chuchota la voix.

- Je n'ai que 50 billets. Fais un effort Rick !

- 80 et pas un de moins. Je fais pas dans la charité moi ! Reviens me voir quand t'auras 30 de plus.

Kurt se cacha derrière un vieux fauteuil en cuir usé alors que des bruits de pas arrivaient jusqu'à lui. Il vit passer un joueur de l'équipe de Hockey qu'il reconnut comme Rick « le stick » Nelson et un joueur de base-ball qui devait être en Senior.

- Rick me fais pas ça ! Je t'apporterai le reste ce week-end !

- Si d'ici 30 minutes j'ai pas la totalité de la somme, je remets la dose à quelqu'un d'autre, annonça Nelson avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir.

L'autre ado le suivit quelques secondes après et Kurt se retrouva seul dans la bibliothèque.

- Vous avez entendu ? demanda à haute voix le jeune homme en se mettant debout.

Il en profita pour épousseter ses vêtements. Apparemment la pièce semblait peu entretenue vu l'état lamentable du sol et la poussière qu'il y avait partout. En claquant un peu fort sur son bras, il se prit un nuage de poussière en pleine face et éternua sur le coup.

- Cette pièce est vraiment affreuse, siffla Kurt en terminant son brossage.

- Il faut filer ce Rick Nelson et savoir d'où il tient sa drogue, fit remarquer Blaine. Bravo Kurt. Je pense que tu peux sortir de là maintenant. Rentre. On commencera la filature de Nelson dès demain.

- Non, chuchota Kurt en s'approchant de la porte. On a avancé mais ce n'est pas assez. Je veux plus d'infos ce soir.

- C'est de l'imprudence Kurt ! Quitte la fête ! répéta Blaine.

- Non, fut la réponse de Kurt.

Le garçon sembla se rendre compte de l'état de Blaine. Impuissant en étant enfermé dans ce fourgon et rajouta pour le rassurer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Blaine, je serai prudent.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt oui.

Dans le fourgon, Blaine était sur les nerfs. Il mâchouillait la paille de son soda en fixant les écrans à la recherche de Kurt. Il sembla se relaxer quand il apparut. Parfait comme à son habitude. Aucun cheveux de travers, comme s'il n'avait pas été recouvert de poussière cinq minutes auparavant.

- C'est un bon flic, tout comme toi. Il ne va rien lui arriver, le rassura Beiste en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- J'espère, soupira Blaine. Il est si…

Sa phrase se coupa quand il vit avec qui Kurt discutait.

- Karofsky, par ici, souffla Kurt en passant devant le grand joueur de foot et en s'adossant au mur un peu plus loin.

Dave fit semblant de regarder la nourriture sur le buffet en se décalant petit à petit vers Kurt. Quand il fut à porté de voix, il lui dit :

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voit discuter avec toi.

- Donc je vais faire vite, expliqua Kurt. Je veux que tu interroges Rick Nelson sur son petit trafic et qu'il te dise où est-ce qu'il obtient la drogue.

- Quoi ?

La surprise de Karofsky lui fit tourner la tête vers Kurt et celui-ci fit semblant de regarder ses ongles.

- Tu as très bien entendu.

- Kurt ! lui sauta dessus une Brittany saoule. Ma licorne préférée. Viens danser avec moi.

La jeune fille l'entraîna à sa suite alors que Kurt lançait un regard significatif au joueur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois me retrouver dans des situations pareilles ? murmura Dave en partant trouver cet imbécile de Stick !

Kurt qui avait évité la piste de danse se trouva donc traîné de force par une Brittany très en forme. Elle l'obligea à danser avec elle sur plusieurs chansons sous les commentaires de Blaine.

- J'adore cette chanson. Approuva le garçon dans le fourgon. Brittany est une très bonne danseuse. Elle est aussi très saoule.

- Oh, cette chanson me rappelle la fois où on a été voir ce film cet été. Il y avait même…

- Oh non, pas cette musique. Elle passait en boucle dans le cabinet du dentiste…

Et Kurt était obligé de supporter le papotage de son collègue qui se faisait un plaisir de commenter chaque chanson.

- Tu trouves ça amusant ? finit par lâcher Kurt entre ces dents.

- C'est super Kurt ! gloussa Brittany en attrapant sa main pour tourner.

- Oui très, ricana Blaine dans l'oreillette. On s'amuse comme on peut ici, sachant que Karofsky et le Stick discutent dans un angle mort de la caméra et que je ne vois que le dos de Karofsky.

Finalement Kurt fut libéré quand Santana apparut.

- Je m'en occupe Hummel. Tiens donc compagnie à Abrams. Il semble avoir quelques soucis.

Kurt tourna la tête en direction du jeune homme en fauteuil roulant et le trouva bloqué dans la porte fenêtre. Personne ne semblait disposé à l'aider et Kurt se dirigea donc vers lui.

- Un coup de main Artie ? proposa Kurt en le ramenant vers l'intérieur de la maison.

- Cette fenêtre est un vrai piège ! On devrait les interdire ! Je vais écrire une lettre au fabricant !

- Fais donc ça, rigola Kurt en poussant le garçon près des autres.

- Hey Kurt regarde ça ! lui montra Puck.

Le garçon avala une gorgée de sa bière et quelques secondes plus tard, sous les exclamations enjouées de ses amis, rejeta la bière par les narines.

- Yerk Puck c'est dégoûtant, constata Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

Les garçons bien ivres se marrèrent avant d'essayer de faire la même chose. Kurt secoua la tête et en profita pour chercher Karofsky du regard. Il le trouva avec ses amis et Kurt l'interrogea discrètement du regard. Dave hocha la tête et retourna dans la discussion. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt sentit son téléphone vibrer et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour lire le message.

« Qu'on en finisse. Je t'attends sous le porche » fut le message bref du joueur de foot.

Quand le jeune flic releva la tête, il ne vit plus le joueur.

- Je reviens, annonça-t-il aux garçons.

- Ouais ouais, fut leur réponse.

Kurt secoua la tête en soupirant et se dirigea vers le porche. Il n'y avait personne vu que l'endroit était éloigné de la pièce principale et qu'il faisait plutôt froid à cette heure de la nuit. Karofsky l'attendait, adossé à un poteau.

- Alors ?

- Il a pas craché le morceau aussi facilement. Heureusement que j'avais des atouts de persuasion efficaces, sourit Dave en montrant ses poings.

Kurt se pinça l'arête du nez et commenta :

- Tu te rends compte qu'il va se douter de quelque chose maintenant ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi stupide, cracha Karofsky brusquement.

Kurt se recula légèrement sous le ton de la voix mais tenta de ne pas montrer que malgré leur différence d'âge, l'ado le terrifiait quand même.

- Je lui ai dit qu'à cause de ses conneries, les joueurs risquaient d'être exclus du championnat, même ceux qui ne touchent pas à sa merde. Il m'a sorti les salades habituelles du style : « ça ne risque rien », « ce n'est pas détectable », puis il a craqué.

Dave semblait fier de lui.

- Il ne rencontre pas son dealer directement. Apparemment il sert juste de vendeur. Il ne touche même pas à cette cochonnerie. Il m'a avoué qu'il voulait juste se faire du fric pour garder sa copine.

A ces mots Karofsky grimaça sans que Kurt ne comprenne pourquoi.

- Il se fait un pourcentage assez bon sur chacune de ses ventes sans vouloir me dire exactement combien mais on s'en tape, n'est-ce pas ?

- Donc ce n'est pas lui qui fabrique la drogue. Il est genre comme un VRP ! Merde ! On est pas plus avancé ! Merci Karofsky.

Kurt allait retourner dans la maison quand une main l'arrêta.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir la meilleure ?

Kurt avait sursauté et s'était dégagé violemment de la poigne de l'autre garçon quand sa question lui parvint.

- Il y a autre chose ?

- Sa copine, une certaine Cindy qui va à l'école pour filles de Crawford, est accroc à la drogue. Et Nelson, en plus de lui payer tous les trucs de filles qu'elle lui demande, il lui refilerait des petites doses de cette daube.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux à la révélation.

- Crawford serait mêlé au trafic de stupéfiants ? Mais c'est encore plus étendu que ce que l'on pensait !

- Et de mon avis, les petites doses que lui file Nelson, ne sont pas suffisantes et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle en trouve ailleurs. Peut-être même à son lycée directement. Cela voudrait dire que le revendeur aurait une zone plus étendue qu'on aurait cru, constata Blaine à travers l'oreillette.

Il se tourna vers Shannon et lui demanda :

- Tu connais le lycée Crawford ? C'est loin d'ici ?

- A une trentaine de minutes en voitures quand les routes sont dégagées.

Kurt avait quitté Karofsky et était retourné à la fête. Le groupe d'ami était réuni et semblait prêt à partir vu l'état lamentable des garçons et de Brittany.

- Heureusement que tu n'as pas bu Kurt. Sinon on ne serait pas rentré avant longtemps, ricana Puck en passant un bras par-dessus les épaules du garçon.

- Si toi ou un autre vomissez dans ma voiture, je vous tue, gronda Kurt en quittant la maison.

Il était prévu que Kurt ramènerait les garçons tandis que Santana, qui tenait bien mieux l'alcool que les autres filles, s'occuperait de Brittany et Quinn.

Tout le monde se quitta et quand Kurt eut déposé Sam en dernier chez lui, il soupira et entendit un rire.

- Super soirée non ? parla Blaine à travers son oreillette.

- Au top, soupira Kurt.

- On a suivi les filles et elles sont toutes arrivées chez Brittany saines et sauves, indiqua le jeune flic.

- Je suis épuisé, furent les mots de Kurt quand il démarra le moteur.

- Tu viens dormir à la maison ou tu as entraînement demain matin ? demanda Blaine.

L'idée d'aller dormir chez Blaine, même si c'était plus chez Shannon, tenta Kurt.

- Cela fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas passé une journée ensemble. On pourra discuter de l'enquête autour d'un brunch. Je cuisinerai !

- Je passe chez moi pour prendre mes affaires et laisser un mot à mon père, accepta Kurt.

Le garçon avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et les papillons étaient revenus jouer dans son estomac.

- Okay on se retrouve là-bas.

Blaine mit fin à la communication, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Cela veut dire qu'il vient à la maison ? conclut Shannon en démarrant le fourgon qui était garé au coin de la rue des Pierce.

Blaine hocha la tête avec enthousiasme puis la tourna vivement vers sa « tutrice ».

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé, j'oublie souvent que je vis chez quelqu'un et…

- Blaine c'est okay ! le coupa la femme avec un rire. Kurt peut venir à la maison n'importe quand !

Blaine sembla soulagé et offrit son plus beau sourire à sa super tutrice. Le sourire qui montait jusqu'à ses yeux et les faisait briller d'une lueur dorée.

- Oh et le petit n'a pas encore cédé avec les regards et les sourires que tu lui envoies ? s'étonna la Coach sportive.

- Comment ça ?

Le sourire de Blaine avait laissé place à un air confus.

- Pas à moi Blaine. Je vois bien la façon dont tu te comportes envers lui.

- C'est un…collègue, rien de plus. Il n'y a rien entre nous, répondit le garçon, les joues rouges et la tête tournée face à la vitre.

- Oui bien sûr. Juste un collègue. Mais un collègue vraiment sexy.

Blaine rougit encore plus et balbutia :

- C'est…je…

Beiste éclata de rire et cela fit dévier le fourgon de sa trajectoire avant qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle du volant.

- Ah les jeunes et l'amour ! Toujours une grande histoire. Un conseil kiddo ? Fonce !

- Je ne peux pas, répondit Blaine, la tête baissé vers ses genoux et les mains croisées dessus. Pas maintenant, ce n'est pas le bon moment.

- Y a-t-il un bon moment pour ça ? le questionna-t-elle.

- Juste pas maintenant, fut la réponse de Blaine avant de tourner la tête vers l'extérieur.

Shannon soupira et se concentra sur la route. Ces garçons étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne semblaient pas le voir ? Pourtant, ça crevait les yeux qu'ils étaient amoureux. La femme décida de les laisser gérer leurs sentiments. Après tout, elle était loin d'être une experte en la matière. Le seul homme qu'il l'avait jamais embrassé l'avait fait pour l'aider. Et bien qu'elle appréciât Will, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Non, elle n'était définitivement pas la bonne personne pour leur donner des conseils sentimentaux. Elle laissa donc tomber pour le moment.

Ils arrivèrent chez elle mais elle continua jusqu'aux garages plus loin où elle arrêta le fourgon. Ils descendirent et continuèrent à pieds vers la maison.

- Je pars vers dix heures demain. Je te confie la maison.

Blaine hocha la tête.

- Bonne nuit Shannon.

- Bonne nuit Blaine.

La femme monta se coucher tandis que Blaine se plaçait sur le sofa en attendant son collègue. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa « tutrice » et soupira.

- Si seulement c'était aussi facile. Mais on ne doit pas laisser nos sentiments empiéter sur notre mission, murmura le garçon pour lui-même.

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre et Blaine se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il déplaça le rideau et regarda la voiture de Kurt s'arrêter devant la maison.

« Si je pouvais être sûr de ses sentiments. Je n'aurais pas aussi peur de me lancer », se rendit compte Blaine en ouvrant la porte à un Kurt souriant et au visage fatigué.

- B'soir, lui sourit son collègue en entrant.

- Je crois que quelqu'un a envie d'un bon lit, se moqua Blaine gentiment en prenant le sac de Kurt.

Kurt cacha son bâillement derrière sa main et dit :

- C'est si évident que ça ?

- Allez viens.

Blaine lui attrapa la main et tous les deux montèrent dans la chambre où résidait Blaine le temps de l'enquête. Un matelas était toujours présent dans la pièce car Kurt restait souvent dormir à l'improviste, si bien que Blaine ne le retirait jamais.

Kurt allait se laisser tomber sur le matelas quand Blaine le poussa vers le lit.

- Quoi ? Mais Blaine c'est ton lit, je ne vais pas prendre ton lit, se plaignit Kurt en tentant de se relever.

Mais Blaine se contenta de raffermir sa prise sur ses épaules.

- Tu ne dis rien et tu te contentes de t'allonger. Tu as fait un boulot d'enfer ce soir et tu mérites d'avoir une nuit correcte après ça. Si je peux te l'offrir en te laissant mon lit qui s'avère être très confortable, et bien je le fais.

- Mais…

- Maintenant dodo ! ordonna Blaine en pointant le lit du doigt.

Kurt le regarda fixement quelques secondes avant de rire doucement.

- Okay okay je cède, mais c'est bien parce que je suis crevé, indiqua le plus âgé en enlevant ses chaussures.

Comme pour approuver sa phrase, un bâillement suivit.

Blaine hocha la tête et quitta la chambre pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint dans la pièce, Kurt, qui s'était lui aussi changé, était allongé sous la couette et son visage était complètement détendu.

Un sourire attendri étira les lèvres de Blaine. Il s'approcha du lit et passa doucement sa main sur le front de son collègue pour retirer les quelques mèches qui lui retombaient devant les yeux. Il ne put se retenir et déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de se diriger vers le matelas et de s'allonger. Le sommeil le prit très vite et il sombra profondément.

_**A suivre….**_

* * *

Alors ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?

Merci d'avoir lu et à dans un mois pour la suite :D

_**Bizzz**_

* * *

**Preview** :

_- Tu as du succès dis-donc. Se moqua Kurt en remarquant le nombre de numéro de téléphone que Blaine avait reçu._

_- Une visite à Dalton s'impose. Indiqua Kurt. _

_- Je suis David. Le meilleur ami de Wes. Se présenta le garçon._


	7. Crawford et Dalton

Et voilà la suite ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer ! On retrouve Dalton et les Warblers… !

**Note d'auteur** : Encore sous l'émotion du dernier épisode de Glee (tous les garçons torse nu *o* et Darren en mister Janvier et Décembre *o* Merci Ryan xD et puis cher lecteur, je n'ai qu'un mot à rajouter : « Come What May » *o* (okay c'est trois mots…mais bon Come What May quoi ! *o*) hâte de l'entendre *o*)

**Remerciements** : MERCI à **AUDREY** ma bêta pour son formidable travail ! Je te suis vraiment reconnaissante de prendre ton temps pour corriger mes chapitres *o*

Et bien sûr, MERCI aux lecteurs et à ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Elles sont appréciées énormément et me motivent beaucoup à écrire la suite !

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**INFILTRATION**

**Chapitre SEPT** : Crawford et Dalton

- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je serais là à attendre devant ce genre d'école, indiqua Kurt alors qu'ils patientaient à l'extérieur de l'école pour filles « Crawford ».

- Je sais, rit Blaine en descendant du muret sur lequel il était assis quand la cloche résonna.

Un flot de jeunes filles en uniformes sortit par les grilles du lycée.

- C'est parti ! s'enthousiasma Blaine en s'avançant.

Kurt secoua la tête et ne put s'empêcher de penser que son collègue était bien plus excité à l'idée de s'entretenir avec des filles qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Mais il mit lui aussi son sourire le plus charmeur en place et suivit Blaine.

Ils recherchaient la fameuse Cindy et après quelques sourires charmeurs, Blaine obtint la réponse. Elle se trouvait dans la salle de gym pour son entraînement quotidien.

- Tu as du succès dis-donc, se moqua Kurt en remarquant le nombre de numéro de téléphone que Blaine avait reçu.

Blaine rigola et,_ alors qu'ils avançaient_, regarda derrière lui pour être sûr qu'ils étaient seuls et les jeta dans la première poubelle qu'il aperçut.

- Aucun intérêt.

- Elles vont être déçues, constata Kurt, moqueur.

- Elles oublieront vite.

Blaine lui fit un clin d'œil et Kurt sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Cela lui avait manqué ce genre de camaraderie entre lui et Blaine. Ces derniers temps, entre le lycée, la préparation pour les Sectionals, les Cheerios et le camp de danse, ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de sortir. Et même si cette fois c'était pour leur enquête, Kurt avait l'impression d'être revenu au temps des premières semaines, après l'arrivée de Blaine dans la brigade.

En chemin vers la salle de gym, ils reçurent de nombreux regards curieux. Mais cela ne devait pas être la première fois que des garçons entraient dans l'école car personne ne semblait alarmé. Ils arrivèrent à la salle de gym après quelques renseignements que Blaine obtint grâce à son sublime sourire.

- Tu m'étonnes qu'elles te filent leur numéro si tu leur souris comme ça, indiqua Kurt.

- J'ai toujours souris comme ça, fit remarquer Blaine.

« Faux » pensa Kurt.

- Tu souris différemment parfois.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Blaine.

Ils étaient à la porte de la salle de gym et pouvaient entendre la musique.

- Elles sont toujours en train de s'entraîner. On attend ? proposa Kurt.

- Bien sûr. On ne va pas revenir tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moment où elle est disponible. Après elles vont finir par croire que je me plais ici.

- Oh et ce n'est pas le cas monsieur sourire charmeur mille watts ? le taquina Kurt.

Blaine le regarda intensément et répliqua :

- Mais toujours quand je suis avec toi.

Et Kurt se sentit fondre face à ce sourire.

- Voilà c'est ce sourire là. Ce n'est pas le même, pointa Kurt.

- Ah mais ce sourire là est spécial. Je ne l'utilise que pour une seule raison, indiqua Blaine.

- Laquelle ? demanda Kurt, très intéressé.

- Peut-être que je te le dirais un jour ou l'autre, ajouta mystérieux Blaine.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à ce moment là. Des filles en sortirent et ils reconnurent la fameuse Cindy d'après la photo de son dossier scolaire, qu'ils avaient obtenu grâce à leur chef.

Kurt l'intercepta et l'éloigna du groupe.

- Cindy Hamilton ?

- Oui mais qui êtes vous ? J'ai rendez-vous avec mon petit-copain dans une demi-heure.

- C'est justement à propos de ce petit-copain.

- Mais vous êtes qui exactement ? Et qu'est-ce que Wes a fait pour que vous vous intéressiez à lui ?

- Wes ? s'exclamèrent Kurt et Blaine en échangeant un regard.

- Oui, mon petit-copain.

La jeune fille avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un air clairement supérieur se peignait sur son visage.

- Qu'est-il devenu de Rick Nelson ? demanda Blaine.

Cindy sursauta et regarda autour d'elle rapidement.

- Qui vous a parlé de Ricky ?

Au surnom employé, Kurt jeta un regard à Blaine du genre « Ricky, vraiment ? » avant de poser une autre question à l'adolescente.

- Donc vous avouez connaître Rick ?

La jeune fille rougissait et n'osa pas les regarder dans les yeux.

- On sort ensemble.

- Et ce Wes ? interrogea Blaine, pas très sûr de comprendre.

- On sort aussi ensemble, avoua la jeune fille.

Les deux flics se regardèrent interloqués avant que l'ado ne hausse la voix.

- Oh c'est bon ! Ne faites pas cette tête ! Je ne suis pas la seule à sortir avec deux gars en même temps ! Il s'avère que Ricky m'apporte la dose d'aventure que je n'ai pas avec Wes. Mais je ne présenterais pour rien au monde Ricky à mes parents ! Pour eux, Wes est le gendre parfait, poli, intéressant et délicat avec leur fille unique. Mais justement, il est trop délicat, trop doux et pas assez aventureux. Comme si les garçons ne faisaient pas ça eux aussi. Sortir avec plusieurs filles en même temps. Ça gonfle leur ego ! Mais évidemment dès qu'une fille fait la même chose c'est une pute, c'est ça ?

- Calme-toi ! indiqua Blaine en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Nous n'avons jamais dit ce genre de choses. Nous sommes juste surpris qu'une fille aussi charmante que toi sorte avec un gars comme Nelson. Ce n'est pas vraiment le garçon idéal.

Cindy qui tentait de reprendre une respiration correcte fixa Blaine dans les yeux.

- Tu me trouves vraiment charmante ?

Blaine lui offrit son sourire charmeur et la jeune fille rougit.

De son côté, Kurt roula des yeux mais ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Il savait pourtant que Blaine n'était pas intéressé, mais de le voir agir de cette façon faisait ressortir toute son insécurité.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis curieux. Qu'est-ce que Nelson a de plus que ce Wes ?

Encore un autre sourire et cette Cindy semblait prendre feu.

- Pas grand-chose c'est vrai. Mais Ricky m'offre cette poudre qui donne l'impression de flotter dans l'espace sur du coton. Wes n'est pas du genre à toucher à ce qui sort du cadre. Mais nous sommes des ados, on a le droit de s'amuser un peu non ?

En disant ça, elle s'était rapprochée de Blaine et ses mains lui caressaient le torse.

- Les garçons de Dalton sont tellement stricts et coincés.

- Et ce n'est pas Wes qui irait te donner cette poudre, ajouta Blaine en chuchotant à son oreille. Mais Nelson n'est pas le genre de type à _beaucoup dépenser pour_ cette chose. Je suis sûr que ce qu'il te donne ne te fait pas allez bien loin.

- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai mes contacts.

- Oh et on peut savoir qui ?

- Le concierge nous vend des petites doses. Pourquoi tu en veux aussi ? Parce que si c'est le cas on peut en prendre ensemble.

Quand la fille approcha sa bouche de celle de Blaine, Kurt réagit soudainement en tirant Blaine des griffes de l'ado.

- Tu n'as pas rendez-vous avec un de tes petits-copains ? rappela froidement le jeune homme en fixant la fille.

Celle-ci sursauta et regarda sa montre.

- Oh c'est vrai je vais être en retard ! s'écria t-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle revint sur ses pas et planta un baiser sur la joue de Blaine, laissant une trace de rouge à lèvre.

- J'espère qu'on va se revoir vite tous les deux.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit en courant.

Blaine resta paralysé quelques secondes puis porta sa main à sa joue et la frotta vivement.

- Oh mon dieu c'est dégoûtant, grimaça-t-il.

Kurt, qui était resté tout aussi choqué, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la réaction de son collègue. Il riait tellement qu'il dut s'accrocher au mur pour ne pas tomber.

- Kurt ! s'indigna Blaine. Aide-moi à enlever cette trace de rouge à lèvre avant que l'on rencontre quelqu'un.

Kurt, essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et s'avança vers Blaine qui plissait le nez et fronçait les sourcils dans une moue de dégoût.

- Si tu voyais ta tête, gloussa Kurt. Toi qui semblait tellement à l'aise avec cette fille... et dès qu'elle disparaît, on dirait un petit garçon.

Il était toujours en train de glousser alors qu'il effaçait avec douceur la trace de rouge sur la joue de Blaine.

Blaine ne bougeait pas. La main de Kurt était sur sa nuque pour soutenir sa tête pendant qu'il frottait la marque. Inconsciemment, il ferma les yeux. Seuls les gloussements de Kurt se firent entendre jusqu'à ce que son collègue ne se recule avec un claquement de langue satisfait.

- Voilà ! Parfait ! Tout beau tout propre, indiqua Kurt.

Blaine ouvrit les yeux et remercia son ami.

- Bon allons voir ce concierge, annonça Blaine en se dirigeant vers ce qu'il pensait être les locaux de l'homme.

Le jeune flic était encore perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il devait s'occuper l'esprit avec autre chose avant de faire une bêtise. Si agir de façon charmeuse avec cette Cindy avait été facile, puisque ce n'était qu'un jeu d'acteur, cela en allait autrement dès que Kurt était dans le coin. Et puis cette fille avait osé l'embrasser. Okay ce n'était qu'un baiser sur la joue mais quand même ! Quelle familiarité ! En plus de ça elle avait un copain, enfin deux copains, et elle réagissait positivement à son attitude charmeuse.

- Blaine !

Le garçon sursauta quand il sentit la main de son collègue sur son bras.

- Ce n'était qu'un interrogatoire et on a eu les réponses qu'on cherchait. Arrête de te tourmenter l'esprit pour si peu. Ton jeu d'acteur est incroyable donc arrête de t'en vouloir à chaque fois que tu l'utilises. Surtout que tu le fais inconsciemment.

Kurt fixait Blaine de son regard bleu, compréhensif et aimant.

- Je sais mais je n'y peux rien. Je me sens toujours coupable d'agir de cette façon.

- Et c'est tout à ton honneur gentleman, plaisanta Kurt en le bousculant doucement. Mais te tourmenter l'esprit ne fera pas avancer les choses.

Les deux flics arrivèrent aux locaux du concierge mais le bonhomme n'était pas en vue. Comme la porte était ouverte, Blaine en profita pour inspecter les lieux.

- Aucun trace de drogue, murmura-t-il en passant sa tête par la porte.

Kurt, qui était à l'extérieur pour surveiller, dut retenir un juron et soupira.

- Mais j'ai trouvé ça ! s'exclama Blaine en lui tendant un prospectus.

- Dalton, Académie privée pour Garçons, Westerville, lut Kurt.

Blaine sortit des locaux en faisant attention de remettre tout en place pour ne pas laisser de preuves de sa visite.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'un concierge de lycée pour filles aurait ce genre de prospectus avec lui ? se demanda Kurt.

- Peut-être qu'il cherche un nouveau job ? proposa Blaine.

- Une visite à Dalton s'impose, indiqua Kurt.

Les deux faisaient route vers la sortie du lycée. Une fois dans la voiture et leur ceinture bouclée, Blaine parla :

- On a maintenant deux autres lycées impliqués dans le trafic de l'angelose. C'est deux de plus que prévu. Je préviens le chef.

Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la touche « appel » quand Kurt, qui conduisait, lui retira l'appareil des mains et le posa sur le tableau de bord.

- Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je préfère aller à Dalton avant d'annoncer quoique ce soit au chef. Et vu qu'il commence à se faire tard et qu'on risque de ne trouver personne au lycée à cette heure-là, je propose qu'on y aille plus tard dans la semaine.

Blaine sembla réfléchir à cette éventualité puis finit par acquiescer.

- Tu as raison. On n'a pas vraiment de preuves tangibles et à part surveiller le concierge pour savoir où il se fournit, on n'a pas mieux à faire. Dalton peut attendre quelques jours.

- Tu penses aussi que le concierge n'est pas le fournisseur ? remarqua Kurt.

- Il fournit la drogue aux filles et peut-être à certains garçons de Dalton, mais ce n'est pas lui qui la fabrique et encore moins lui qui dirige le tout. Comme Nelson, il n'est qu'un faire-valoir. Mais il peut nous mener à un plus gros poisson.

Kurt acquiesça et durant le reste du trajet et de la soirée, ils mirent en place un plan de surveillance. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'inquiéter de la journée puisque le gars était au lycée. Donc les garçons, enfin plutôt Blaine vu qu'à part le Glee Club, il n'était pas dépendant d'une coach autoritaire et colérique, se chargerait de le suivre en soirée. Kurt s'occuperait du week-end quand il n'aurait pas d'entraînement.

C'est au bout d'une semaine que le concierge se fit remarquer. Kurt reçut un SMS de Blaine.

« Il vient de sortir de chez lui. Je le suis ».

Kurt, qui était en plein entraînement Cheerios, ne lut le SMS que plus tard. Il répondit à Blaine, inquiet.

« Comment ça se passe ? »

Il attendit une réponse mais au bout de cinq minutes, rien n'arriva.

« Blaine ? Réponds-moi ! »

Le portable de Blaine sonna plusieurs fois, indiquant qu'il avait reçu un SMS, mais le garçon était occupé.

Il avait suivi discrètement le concierge jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au lycée pour garçons Dalton. Blaine écarquilla les yeux devant la taille du bâtiment. Une immense grille entourait la propriété et des gargouilles occupaient les hautes places de la façade. Blaine se reprit en remarquant que l'homme était sorti de sa voiture et longeait le bâtiment. Si Blaine ne sortait pas maintenant, il allait le perdre de vue. Il coupa le moteur et continua sa filature. Il vit l'homme entrer par une petite grille qui devait être l'entrée de service. Mais l'homme n'alla pas jusqu'au bâtiment. Il tourna dans une allée et continua dans les jardins. Blaine entra par la grille et longea les rosiers de l'autre côté. L'homme s'assit sur un banc, à l'abri des regards et patienta. Blaine attendit jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas dans les gravillons retentissent. Il s'accroupit entre deux buissons et assista à l'échange.

Un garçon en uniforme arriva et le concierge se leva.

- C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais venir jusqu'à ton école gamin, s'insurgea l'homme. Si je me fais attraper, on plonge tous les deux.

- Sauf que vous, vous n'avez pas un père qui peut vous payer le meilleur avocat du comté, remarqua l'adolescent.

- Suffit ! Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. T'as le pognon ?

L'ado fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une enveloppe qu'il tendit à l'homme. Celui-ci retira le contenu et le compta.

- Mille billets comme convenus, ajouta l'ado. Donnez-moi la came.

Le type fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une boîte d'une taille moyenne qui pouvait tenir dans la paume de la main.

- Cent gélules d'angelose, indiqua l'homme. Et une jolie boîte en supplément.

- Parfait.

L'ado ouvrit la boîte pour vérifier et en sortit une petite pilule blanche dont la forme rappelait une plume.

- Très joli, renifla le garçon. C'est pour attirer la clientèle ?

- La ferme ! Dans une seule de ces pilules tu as l'équivalent de deux doses habituelles. Je n'ai aucune décision sur le choix de la forme.

L'ado reposa la pilule et mit le tout dans son sac.

- Et bien, ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous Coach.

- Je ne suis plus Coach ! siffla le type.

- Non c'est vrai « Concierge Tanaka ».

L'ado partit en ricanant sous le regard furieux de Ken Tanaka. L'homme cracha par terre et lâcha une insulte qui fit siffler les oreilles de Blaine. Le flic resta dans sa cachette jusqu'à ce que l'homme quitte l'enceinte de l'école.

- C'était très intéressant, remarqua Blaine en se redressant. Il frotta la terre qui s'était déposée sur son pantalon avant de se figer.

Il était à Dalton. Avec un ado dont le sac était rempli de ces petites gélules hallucinogènes et potentiellement dangereuses. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire.

Blaine se dirigea donc vers l'école avec comme but de repérer le gamin de tout à l'heure et de lui prendre cette boîte. Il entra dans le hall et se retrouva submergé par l'opulence des lieux.

- Waouh ! Cette école c'est vraiment quelque chose, souffla le flic en marchant le nez en l'air.

Il finit par rentrer dans quelqu'un. L'impact les fit atterrir sur leur postérieur assez violemment.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Blaine en se relevant vivement et en tendant sa main à l'autre garçon.

- Non c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Faut dire que je suis déjà en retard et que Wes va m'étriper. Désolé.

Blaine aida le garçon blond à se relever et sa main se figea dans celle de l'ado quand il entendit le prénom utilisé.

- Tu as dit Wes ?

- Oui, c'est le chef du conseil des Warblers. Et je suis vraiment désolé mais je dois y aller. On donne une représentation dans quinze minutes pour les élèves et si je ne suis pas là-bas pour les échauffements Wes va me faire manger son marteau.

Le garçon le salua d'un signe de la main et s'enfuit par un couloir.

Blaine resta planté dans le hall durant quelques secondes. Les dieux devaient être avec lui aujourd'hui pour qu'il soit aussi chanceux.

- Il ne manque plus que je retrouve l'autre type et…Oh mais c'est ça ! s'exclama Blaine tout haut.

Il s'attira des regards intrigués des autres élèves mais ceux-ci continuèrent leur route.

- Je vais aller assister à la représentation des Warblers et avec un peu de chance, l'autre garçon y sera et je pourrai récupérer la boîte.

Un sourire fier éclaira son visage tandis qu'il prenait le chemin emprunté un peu plus tôt par le garçon blond. Il se retrouva vite entouré par une dizaine d'élèves et les entendit discuter avec excitation de la représentation des Warblers.

Il arriva devant une salle aux portes grandes ouvertes et se plaça dans un coin. Il observa les étudiants arriver par petits groupes jusqu'à ce que la salle soit pleine et que les derniers arrivants ne soient obligés d'attendre dans le couloir.

Blaine se demandait encore ce que la représentation allait être jusqu'à ce qu'une musique se fasse entendre. Enfin plutôt un chœur de voix.

- C'est une chorale de voix, réagit Blaine.

Le flic était soufflé par le talent des ados. La musique était entraînante et la voix du soliste était époustouflante.

- Mince ils sont vraiment doués ! s'exclama Blaine entre ses dents, observant les garçons faire des figures de danse acrobatique.

Il était tellement plongé dans le spectacle qu'il n'entendit pas son téléphone sonner plusieurs fois. Ce fut le coup de coude d'un des étudiants qui le ramena à la réalité.

- Et mec, ton téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner. C'est pas très poli, chuchota furieusement le garçon avant de reporter son intention sur le groupe.

Blaine s'excusa avant de prendre son téléphone et de voir qu'il avait reçu pas moins de cinq messages de Kurt. Il tapota rapidement une réponse pour rassurer son collègue.

« Désolé, j'étais occupé. Je te raconte ça tout à l'heure à la maison. Beaucoup à dire.»

La chanson prit fin et la salle explosa en applaudissements. Blaine se joignit au groupe. Le texto de Kurt lui rappela pourquoi il était là et il observa les étudiants. Aucun ne ressemblait au type du jardin et Blaine soupira.

- Hey, c'est toi !

La voix le sortit de sa contemplation et il aperçut le garçon blond de tout à l'heure.

- Salut.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué sur le coup mais tu ne portes pas l'uniforme de Dalton. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

La salle s'était vidée et les derniers étudiants sortaient, ne laissant que les Warblers. Blaine se sentit soudain très seul. Le fait qu'il soit entré sans permission dans un établissement scolaire privé et qu'il ait assisté à une représentation d'une chorale rivale ne représentait rien de bon pour lui. Ils pouvaient l'accuser d'espionnage.

« Dans un sens ils n'auraient pas tord » se dit Blaine quand le groupe des Warblers lui fit face. « Même si ce n'était pas volontaire, je les ai quand même espionnés ».

- Oui c'est vrai ça. On peut savoir qui tu es et ce que tu fais là ? demanda un garçon de type asiatique.

- Je…cherche quelqu'un ? fut le réponse de Blaine, clairement embarrassé de s'être laissé prendre.

- Et qui ça ?

- Un type, plutôt grand, brun, ajouta Blaine.

- Son nom ?

- Joker ?

Il entendit des rires venant de derrière et l'ado asiatique se retourna pour les fusiller du regard.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu viens faire là mais je me dois de prévenir le principal qu'un inconnu a pénétré dans l'établissement.

- Allez Wes soit sympa. Il n'a pas l'air méchant, le défendit le garçon blond.

- Oh c'est toi Wes ? Le copain de Cindy ? parla Blaine avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Wes le regarda fixement avant de s'avancer pour se retrouver juste en face de lui.

- Comment connais-tu Cindy ?

« Stupide Blaine ! Tu es vraiment stupide ! Argh pourquoi je n'ai pas attendu Kurt pour venir ici ? Lui au moins il saurait trouver une solution ! Il trouve toujours une solution à ce genre de situations » se flagella le flic.

Blaine soupira et fixa Wes dans les yeux. Le garçon n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais type et cette fille se servait clairement de sa gentillesse. Mais ce n'était pas à Blaine de lui dire ça ? Si ?

- On peut se parler en privé ? lui demanda Blaine très sérieusement.

Cela sembla décontenancer Wes qui recula. Il regarda les autres Warblers qui sortirent tous de la salle. Sauf un garçon noir qui se plaça aux côtés de son ami.

- Je suis David. Le meilleur ami de Wes, se présenta le garçon en tendant sa main à Blaine.

Blaine lui serra la main, surpris par tant de politesse chez ces ados.

« Si seulement j'avais pu aller dans une école comme Dalton » pensa Blaine en suivant les deux ados vers une table.

- Quel est le problème avec Cindy ? Elle va bien ? demanda Wes.

- Oui elle va bien. Je suis désolé d'être celui qui vient annoncer ça. D'habitude je reste plutôt à l'écart de ce genre de situation mais étant donné que ça retombe indirectement sur mon école, annonça Blaine. Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Blaine Anderson et je vais à McKinley.

- Le lycée public ? ajouta David en fronça les sourcils.

- C'est ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce quecela a à voir avec ma petite-amie ? se renseigna Wes.

- Est-ce que le nom d' « angelose » vous dit quelque chose ? demanda Blaine.

Wes et David secouèrent la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Vous avez entendu des rumeurs sur la possibilité que de la drogue tourne à Dalton ? ajouta Blaine.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! explosa Wes. Qui es-tu pour venir faire ce genre d'insinuation ici ?

David de son côté restait calme. Trop calme. Blaine le fixa. Wes sembla remarquer quelque chose et interrogea son meilleur ami.

- David ? Ne me dis pas que... ?

- Non ! s'exclama l'ado. Mais il se peut que j'ai entendu quelques bruits de couloirs par-ci par-là.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Si c'est vrai, cela risque de ternir la réputation de Dalton et des Warblers !

- Justement ce n'étaient que des bruits de couloirs.

Les deux amis regardèrent Blaine qui soupira.

- Ce n'est pas que des bruits de couloirs. J'ai découvert par hasard que cette drogue tournait dans mon lycée et qu'un des joueurs en fournissait même à sa petite-amie de Crawford. En allant à Crawford pour savoir si c'était vrai j'ai appris que le joueur n'était pas le seul à lui en vendre et en suivant l'autre revendeur je suis arrivé jusqu'ici. Je l'ai vu échanger la drogue contre de l'argent à un gars en uniforme. J'ai suivi le gars mais je l'ai perdu de vu avec toute la foule d'élève.

- Et que comptais-tu faire si tu l'avais rattrapé ? interrogea David.

- Euh…bonne question, lui sourit Blaine.

« Fouiller son sac discrètement et lui prendre la boîte de pilule » pensa Blaine.

- Tu as dit que le joueur donnait de la drogue à sa petite amie qui étudiait à Crawford ? Et après tu me poses des questions sur Cindy ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?

Wes était choqué. Plus que ça même, il était complètement chamboulé. David n'avait jamais vu son ami dans cet état.

- C'est Cindy c'est ça ? Elle sort avec un autre gars ?

Blaine acquiesça.

- Je suis désolé. Tu me sembles être un type honnête et je ne savais pas exactement si je devais te le dire. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas du genre à m'occuper des affaires des autres mais comme vous, je tiens à la réputation de mon lycée et cette histoire de drogue commence à aller trop loin. J'ai peur que ce ne soit plus une question de réputation mais de santé.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

- Merci, finit par dire Wes. Je sais que la plupart des gars se seraient contentés de continuer leur chemin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour cette histoire de drogue ? demanda David.

- Rien, indiqua soudainement Blaine. Je n'aurais pas dû vous impliquer dans l'affaire. Moi-même je ne suis pas censé en savoir autant. Il faut laisser faire les pros.

- Tu veux dire la police ? précisa David.

- Oui. Nous, tout ce que l'on peut faire c'est de la prévention. Dire à nos amis de ne pas toucher à cette saleté. Si vous découvrez quelque chose, prévenez-moi.

- Mais pourquoi toi ? s'étonna David.

- Ma tante est sur l'enquête. Elle ne sait pas que je cherche de mon côté et si elle le découvrait je pourrais dire adieu à mes sorties, inventa Blaine. Mais j'essaye de l'aider comme je peux.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? demanda Wes.

« Si et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que vous vous en mêliez » pensa Blaine.

- Je reste discret. Enfin à part aujourd'hui où j'ai poussé ma chance un peu trop loin, sourit Blaine.

Les deux garçons rirent avec lui. Ils finirent par s'échanger leurs numéros de téléphones après que Blaine leur ait fait promettre de ne pas s'en mêler.

« Ah la joie de l'innocence. C'est quand même bien d'être un ado » pensa Blaine.

Ensuite ils accompagnèrent Blaine jusqu'à la porte du hall qui menait au parking et David en profita pour lui dire :

- Demain soir on fait une sortie bowling avec les Warblers, ça te dit de venir ?

Blaine le fixa, étonné par une telle invitation, et regarda Wes.

- Allez accepte. Tu m'as l'air d'être un chic type et on n'a pas trop l'occasion de parler à d'autres gars en dehors de l'école, insista David. On t'en doit une après tout.

- David a raison. Et puis je pense que cette sortie va me faire du bien. Après tout j'ai une rupture à officialiser, ajouta Wes.

- Désolé, s'excusa encore Blaine.

Mais Wes balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

- Alors ?

- Et bien je veux bien. J'ai pas trop l'occasion de sortir ces derniers temps donc ça me fera du bien.

- Cool ! Demain 18h30 au centre commercial de Westerville ! C'est bon pour toi ? proposa David.

- Parfait. A demain dans ce cas, les salua Blaine.

Il sortit par la grande porte et se dirigea vers le parking. Il en profita pour sortir son téléphone et envoyer un message à Kurt. Mais pour la deuxième fois de la journée il se retrouva propulsé à terre.

- Désolé, s'excusa l'inconnu en l'aidant à se relever.

- Non c'est moi. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, précisa Blaine en levant la tête.

Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'il tombe sur CE gars ? Devant lui, se tenait l'ado du jardin, tout sourire.

- Tu n'es pas de Dalton toi, remarqua l'ado. En visite ?

- Oui je passais voir des amis, répondit Blaine.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge puisque apparemment il était sur le bon chemin pour se lier d'amitié avec Wes et David et la bande des Warblers.

- Je suis Blaine, se présenta le flic en tendant la main.

- Grant, fit l'autre en secouant sa main.

Soudainement, Grant se retrouva dans l'étreinte d'un autre ado surgi de nulle part. Blaine se recula et fixa le duo interloqué.

- Grant dis-moi que tu en as ? Dis-le moi ? Dis-le moi ? J'en peux plus ! Je viens de rentrer de la séance chez le docteur Bailey et il ne m'en reste plus !

L'inconnu attrapa la bretelle du sac de Grant et le secoua.

- Gus arrête ça ! Tu vas le casser !

- Tu ne veux pas m'en donner c'est ça ? Tu veux tout garder pour toi ?

L'ado parlait vite et transpirait. Il continuait de tirer sur le sac de Grant tandis que le propriétaire du sac tentait de le garder avec lui. Au bout d'un moment le sac s'éleva dans les airs et en plus de son contenu qui s'éparpilla aux alentours, la bretelle cassa.

- PUTAIN GUS ! s'écria Grant furieux en commençant à ramasser ses objets.

Blaine, alerte, avait repéré la petite boîte dès que le sac s'était ouvert. Comme il avait eu l'occasion de la voir, il put facilement la reconnaître et s'en emparer en faisant mine d'aider les garçons à ramasser les affaires. Mais Grant l'arrêta quand il lui tendit un cahier.

- Merci mais on va s'occuper de ça. Gus va ramasser ses conneries, indiqua le garçon, légèrement inquiet.

Blaine acquiesça.

- Okay. Et bien bon courage, salua Blaine en se dirigeant vers le parking, la boîte bien cachée dans la poche de son manteau.

Il tourna les grilles d'entrée et entendit Grant hurler sur son ami.

- T'es content de toi ! Tu as intérêt à me retrouver cette boîte sinon je peux te garantir que tu n'auras rien du tout !

Blaine eut un sourire de contentement sur le visage quand il rejoignit sa voiture. Il envoya un message à Kurt lui disant qu'il était en chemin.

« Okay. Shannon est à une réunion. J'en ai profité pour faire le dîner. Lasagnes. »

- Cette journée ne pouvait pas mieux se finir, sourit Blaine en conduisant.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Alors ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?

Merci d'avoir lu et à dans un mois pour la suite :D

_**Bizzz**_

* * *

**Preview **:

_C'est lors d'une discussion comme ça que Blaine découvrit leur passion commune pour les super-héros. _

_Ce fut Blaine qui la trouva à un endroit où il ne s'y attendait pas._

_Monsieur Schue rigola et acquiesça. Ce fut un chahut pas possible orchestré par Mercedes et Finn qui se tapèrent dans la main._

_Kurt se tut subitement, se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait lâcher comme information en face de son propre père._

_- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais énerver Kurt. Jamais._

_- Oui, cette année va être grande pour Sylvester._


	8. Sectionals et Noël

Voilà la suite ! J'ai adoré écrire la scène de fin avec Sue *o*

**Note d'auteur (**_**avec spoiler en deuxième partie**_**)** : En écrivant le chapitre 9, je me suis rendue compte que cette histoire allait être beaucoup plus courte que prévu :D Si mes calculs sont exacts cette fic ne devrait contenir que douze chapitres…et je vais essayer de finir les prochains chapitres le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir vous les poster rapidement ! Mais les chapitres 9 et 10 sont déjà finis bien que pas corrigés…

_Sinon…je suis encore toute retournée après le dernier épisode ! *o* Déjà celui de « Diva » m'avait bien plu (Darren avec son pantalon en cuir et son manteau moumoutte rose xD) et la reprise de « Don't stop me now » *o* Je ne sais pas pour vous mais j'ai adoré cet épisode. Pour le moment il reste mon favoris même si il n'y a pas de Klaine : ( _

_Mais l'épisode 14 avec la scène de la voiture *o* Oh mon dieu ! *o* (je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux acteurs et au fait qu'ils ont dû tourner cette scène plusieurs fois…xD C'était chaud bouillant en tout cas ! xD)_

_Bref tout ça pour rajouter : j'ai hâte d'entendre la version de « Come What May »…Vivement qu'elle sorte en avant première écoute :D_

**Remerciements** : Toujours à Audrey ma super bêta de la mort qui tue *o* MERCI ! (j'espère que mon cadeau, le calendrier Klaine en remerciement, compense toutes les horreurs que tu dois trouver dans les chapitres non corrigés ! xD)

Et bien sûr MERCI aux revieweurs et aux lecteurs et à ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris ! *o* C'est toujours une immense joie *o*

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**INFILTRATION**

**Chapitre HUIT** : Sectionals et Noël

Leur enquête avait fait un bond en avant dernièrement grâce à la découverte du nouveau dealer, Ken Tanaka. Les garçons apprirent qu'il avait été coach à McKinley avant de démissionner pour raisons personnelles.

- En fait, il était amoureux de Mrs Pillsbury mais celle-ci ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments car elle était déjà complètement dingue de Mr Schuester, annonça Kurt un matin devant son casier.

Blaine leva un sourcil.

- J'ai posé quelques questions à Finn hier soir et il a été plus que ravi de me répondre, avoua Kurt.

Blaine ricana car il savait que le frère de son collègue, malgré le fait qu'il soit mal à l'aise en leur présence, était un grand fan de séries policières et d'enquêtes.

- Donc, on a un dealer fou amoureux mais blessé qui se ballade dans la nature et qui vend de la drogue à de pauvres ados, énonça Blaine. Heureusement qu'il est sous surveillance H-24. Je m'inquiète moins de ce qu'il peut faire.

- Le chef a assuré. Il a réussi à mettre la police locale sur le coup sans griller notre couverture. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre.

- Attendre, soupira Blaine.

Kurt lui tapota le bras puis le lui saisit en s'avançant vers leur premier cours de la journée.

- On va pouvoir se concentrer sur les Sectionals. A cause de l'enquête, on n'a pas vraiment donné notre meilleur dernièrement. Surtout moi à vrai dire. Avec l'entraînement Cheerios, j'ai passé le Glee club en seconde position. Mais c'est fini ! Kurt Hummel est de retour !

Blaine rit de bon cœur devant l'enthousiasme de son collègue. Il faisait plaisir à voir.

Ils rencontrèrent Mercedes sur le chemin et s'installèrent tous ensembles dans la salle. Tandis que les deux fashionistas entamaient une discussion, Blaine pensa à sa soirée avec les Warblers. Comme il s'y attendait, les garçons étaient réellement sympathiques et agréable. Fraterniser avec eux avait été facile. Blaine avait passé une super soirée et en plus de cela, les Warblers lui avaient proposé une autre sortie le week-end suivant.

Kurt avait fait la tête à cette annonce. Puis il avait reçu un appel de Mercedes et Rachel qui lui proposaient une virée shopping. Son collègue avait changé d'attitude, au plus grand soulagement de Blaine qui détestait voir Kurt malheureux ou déçu.

La journée défila et l'heure du Glee Club arriva. Les ados étaient tous assis dans la salle en attendant Mr Schuester. Kurt avait pris place entre Quinn et Mercedes tandis que Blaine s'était placé derrière lui et entamait une discussion avec Sam.

Le plus jeune policier n'avait pas eu l'occasion de mieux connaître Sam et s'était décidé à changer cet état de fait. C'est lors d'une discussion comme ça que Blaine découvrit leur passion commune pour les super-héros.

- Captain America est vraiment le plus fort. Son costume, son bouclier et sa prestance !

- Iron Man a une armure et il peut voler ! Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi !

C'était à qui défendrait le mieux son Avenger favori.

Devant, Kurt tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Blaine. Le jeune flic rougit mais n'eut pas le temps de parler car Sam le relança sur autre chose.

Kurt pouffa discrètement et retourna à sa discussion avec les filles.

Le prof d'espagnol entra dans la classe avec une enveloppe dans les mains.

- Glee Club ! J'ai nos adversaires aux Sectionals! annonça t-il.

Les ados se turent et le regardèrent avec impatience. Le prof ouvrit la lettre et en sortit une feuille. Il lut puis regarda ses élèves.

- Alors ? demanda Rachel.

- Nos premiers adversaires sont : les Hipsters ! Une chorale de personnes âgées.

Les ados commencèrent à parler et à faire plusieurs réflexions sur cette annonce jusqu'à ce que le prof leur demande le silence pour qu'il puisse leur annoncer leur dernier rival.

- Et nos seconds adversaires seront : les Warblers !

Blaine se redressa sur sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés. Kurt s'était retourné sur lui après l'annonce et l'observa. Il vit donc Blaine se saisir de son téléphone et composer un message puis ranger l'appareil dans sa poche.

Le club se termina après quelques idées de chansons et chacun rentra chez lui.

- Blaine ? l'appela Kurt.

Le jeune flic salua Sam avant de rejoindre son ami pour retourner chez lui.

- Ils t'ont répondu ? demanda finalement Kurt.

Blaine tâta sa poche et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Si tu ne regardes pas tu ne sauras jamais leur réponse.

Blaine sortit donc son téléphone et inspecta sa messagerie. Un message lui avait été envoyé. C'était Wes :

« On vient de l'apprendre aujourd'hui. Le conseil a décidé qu'on devait arrêter de se voir (enfin ils ont employé le mot « fréquenter l'ennemi »), du moins jusqu'aux Sectionals»

Un deuxième message provenant de Jeff disait :

« N'écoute pas ce rabat-joie de Wes ! Notre sortie tient toujours ce week-end, et on avisera à ce moment là ! Enfin si tu penses arriver à tenir ta langue et à ne pas dévoiler tous tes secrets sur votre Glee club :D »

Un autre de David :

« Même si Wes et moi faisons partie du conseil, ce n'est pas notre choix personnel. Mais si c'est toujours d'accord, on se voit ce week-end. On parlera mieux en face à face ! »

- Tu vois ! sourit Kurt. Ces ados sont vraiment bien élevés.

Blaine finit de répondre à leur message et regarda Kurt.

- C'est idiot comme réaction mais je crois que ça m'aurait fait quelque chose de ne plus avoir leur amitié, avoua Blaine.

Kurt sourit et lui serra le bras avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa voiture. Ils allaient chez Shannon et avaient prévu de se faire une dernière soirée DVD avant les Sectionals et les répétitions qui arrivaient.

Les semaines suivantes passèrent à une allure folle. Entre les répétitions pour les Sectionals et les Cheerios, Kurt n'avait plus une minute à lui. C'est à peine s'il put rester debout pour écouter le rapport de leur chef sur la surveillance de Tanaka, surtout que le lendemain c'était le grand jour des Sectionals.

- On suit ses agissements depuis trois semaines maintenant et c'est comme s'il était devenu un saint ! s'exaspéra le chef.

- Peut-être qu'il attend la fin des Sectionals, remarqua Blaine. Après tout, nous sommes nous-mêmes en plein dans les répétitions et on a à peine le temps de sortir.

Kurt acquiesça, tentant de rester éveillé. Il était 22 heures passées, il avait fini les répétitions des Cheerios il y avait de cela une heure et était parti chez Blaine directement après.

- Hummel vous avez une sale tête ! Allez donc dormir, je n'ai pas envie de récupérer un zombie.

Kurt tenta de protester mais Blaine lui posa une main l'épaule.

- Il a raison Kurt.

Puis s'adressant au chef :

- Puisque tout à l'air calme et sous contrôle, on va vous laisser. Si jamais on découvre autre chose on vous tient au courant. Bonne nuit chef !

- Bonne nuit Anderson, Hummel !

La connexion coupa et Blaine éteignit l'ordinateur.

- C'est l'heure de dormir ou on aura l'air de morts-vivants sur la scène demain, plaisanta Blaine.

Kurt lui bouscula l'épaule avant de monter en direction de la chambre. Les deux hommes se préparèrent pour la nuit et Kurt s'affala dans son matelas. La première fois qu'il avait fait ça après plusieurs nuits dans le lit, Blaine avait protesté mais Kurt lui avait dit qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte chez Blaine, que c'était son lit et que le matelas convenait très bien.

Le silence se fit dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que Kurt se tourne en direction de Blaine et chuchote :

- Blaine ?

Le marmonnement de celui-ci se fit entendre, signe qu'il était en train de s'endormir. Kurt était toujours surpris par la vitesse à laquelle Blaine arrivait à s'endormir.

- Tu penses qu'on va gagner demain ?

- Sûr. Nos numéros sont supers et on a tellement répété qu'on est plus qu'au point.

- Mais…commença Kurt.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter et de stresser.

Blaine se redressa sur un coude pour observer Kurt dans le noir. Il pouvait juste distinguer le bleu de ses yeux qui le fixait. S'il en fut déconcerté un moment, il ne le montra pas dans sa phrase suivante.

- On va gagner Kurt. Parce qu'on est les meilleurs et surtout parce que ces ados ont travaillé dur pour obtenir ce trophée et que je serai heureux d'avoir pu contribuer à cette victoire.

Le manque de réponse intrigua Blaine et il pensa que son ami s'était endormi mais les yeux bleus continuaient de le fixer intensément.

- Kurt ?

- Merci Blaine. Je suis content que tu sois là, murmura Kurt avant de se rallonger.

Blaine eut un sourire immense et se recoucha en disant :

- Merci à toi Kurt.

Les deux hommes s'endormirent immédiatement, Blaine en premier et Kurt le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, la fatigue l'emportant sur la réflexion.

Ils arrivèrent au lieu des Sectionals et le stress prit possession d'eux.

Quinn hyper-ventilait tandis que Sam tentait de la calmer mais n'était lui-même pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Santana semblait avoir envie de vomir et Rachel intervint pour lui dire qu'elle serait ravie de prendre sa place. La réplique acerbe de la latina lui cloua le bec mais raviva le dernier drame du Glee club, ou plutôt de Finchel.

Kurt et Blaine qui étaient assis à côté et observaient ce petit monde se demandaient comment ce groupe allait pouvoir s'unir sur scène.

- J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas du tout prêts, murmura Kurt.

Blaine acquiesça et des éclats de voix attirèrent leur attention.

- Rachel et Finn sont à deux doigts de rompre et si Rachel fait sa diva et part, notre chance de gagner s'amenuise. Parce que je ne sais pas si les autres l'ont remarqué mais elle est un peu ce qui solidifie le Glee Club.

Blaine hocha la tête à cette remarque et c'est à ce moment là que Rachel claqua la porte des loges, en pleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? intervint Mr Schue en entrant dans une pièce rendu bien calme.

- C'est Berry qui fait sa diva. Rien de grave elle va revenir, siffla Santana.

- Rien de grave ? Le show va commencer d'ici deux minutes mais à part ça rien de grave ? s'exclama le professeur, commençant à perdre patience. Finn va retrouver Rachel.

Le géant hocha la tête mais une main se posa sur son bras.

- J'y vais, indiqua Kurt.

- On y va, rajouta Blaine en se plaçant derrière Kurt. On ne sait pas où elle est partie et on ira plus vite à deux.

Kurt hocha la tête et les deux garçons partirent à la recherche d'une Rachel Berry en mode diva.

Ce fut Blaine qui la trouva à un endroit où il ne s'y attendait pas.

- Hey Blaine ! Je pense que cette brebis égarée est à vous, indiqua Jeff en pointant du doigt le coin du hall.

Rachel était assise sur les marches avec Wes qui lui tendait des mouchoirs.

- Ce Wes est un vrai gentleman, lui chuchota le blond.

Les lumières clignotèrent et une sonnerie indiqua qu'il était temps de regagner sa place.

Rachel et Wes s'étaient levés et le chef des Warblers aperçut Blaine.

- Merci Wes je vais prendre le relais, lui souffla Blaine.

Wes acquiesça et jeta un dernier regard à Rachel avant de partir rejoindre les autres Warblers dans les coulisses.

- Rachel ? questionna Blaine.

La jeune fille renifla et avec un dernier mouchoir essuya le reste de ses larmes.

- The show must go on ! indiqua t-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Blaine sourit et lui tendit le bras. Rachel l'accepta et c'est comme ça que Kurt les trouva à l'entrée du théâtre.

- Tout va bien ? demanda le garçon.

- Très bien, lui sourit Blaine, avant d'articuler silencieusement :

- Je te raconterai après.

Le trio rejoignit leur place à côté des autres membres des New Directions. Finn essaya de parler à Rachel mais la jeune fille l'ignora et engagea la conversation avec Blaine. Le jeune homme parut blessé et Kurt lui offrit un sourire de consolation et lui tapota le bras :

- Pas maintenant.

Les lumières s'éteignirent à ce moment-là et la première chorale entra en scène. Ensuite ce fut le tour des Warblers. A la fin de leur prestation, Blaine et Kurt se levèrent pour les applaudir et Rachel lui suivit de près.

Kurt haussa un sourcil en direction de Blaine et le garçon lui murmura :

- Plus tard.

Le passage des New Directions arriva et chacun prit place sur la scène. L'arrivée de Quinn et Sam derrière les spectateurs et leur passage dans le public fit sensation et les mouvements de danse de Brittany et Mike furent acclamés à leur juste valeur.

Vint enfin le moment tant redouté. Les résultats.

Le juge s'avança avec l'enveloppe dans les mains. Il félicita chaque chorale avant de donner la troisième place aux Hipsters qui furent récompensés par des applaudissements.

- Et les gagnants de ce concours des chorales 2010 sont….

Les deux chorales étaient impatientes et tendues.

- Les New Directions !

Le public applaudit à tout rompre et les élèves de McKinley se sautèrent dans les bras et s'embrassèrent.

Blaine reçut une Rachel hystérique dans les bras et par-dessus son épaule aperçut le sourire moqueur de Kurt. Une fois que la miss l'eut lâché elle se tourna vers Kurt et l'enlaça lui aussi.

- Chacun son tour, se moqua Blaine silencieusement.

Le garçon se tourna vers les Warblers qui étaient arrivés deuxième, ce qui signifiait la fin de la compétition pour eux.

- Bravo vous avez été géniaux, vint le féliciter Jeff.

- Vous aussi, assura Blaine. J'en étais venu à souhaiter une égalité.

Jeff rit et emmena Blaine voir les autres Warblers. Il se fit féliciter par les garçons qu'il avait appris à connaître ces dernières semaines, et même si le sujet de la musique était resté tabou, ils avaient discuté d'autres choses et une belle amitié s'était forgée entre eux.

Blaine aurait souhaité avoir des amis comme ça à l'époque de ses années lycée. Il se serait senti moins seul et laissé pour compte.

Une tape sur l'épaule le ramena à la réalité et il se retourna pour sourire à Kurt.

- Vous avez été formidables, les félicita Kurt. J'adore ce que vous faites. Blaine m'avait parlé de votre harmonie mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de l'entendre jusqu'à maintenant. Vous pouvez me compter parmi vos fans.

Les garçons remercièrent Kurt et les saluèrent. C'est en chahutant et rigolant qu'ils quittèrent la scène.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air trop tristes ou déçus d'avoir perdu, remarqua Kurt.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils prennent ça comme une défaite mais comme un moyen de s'améliorer. Et puis pour eux la fin de la compétition ne signifie pas la fin de leur chorale. Ils continueront à chanter, remarqua Blaine.

Kurt acquiesça puis demanda à Blaine de lui expliquer le cas Rachel.

Blaine sourit et c'est en rejoignant les autres qu'il raconta à Kurt ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

De retour dans le bus, on put entendre Finn s'exclamer :

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que le camp de danse est terminé ?

Monsieur Schue rigola et acquiesça. Ce fut un chahut pas possible orchestré par Mercedes et Finn qui se tapèrent dans la main.

Leur retour au lycée se passa dans la bonne humeur et tout le monde semblait avoir oublié le problème Finchel.

Mais alors que ce fut l'heure de retourner chez soi, Rachel demanda à parler à Finn. Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Rachel commence :

- On ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Je me suis sentie trahie Finn.

- Je…commença le garçon.

- Je sais qu'à l'époque nous n'étions pas ensemble mais parmi toutes les filles du lycée, il a fallu que tu le fasses avec Santana.

La jeune fille avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

- J'aurais compris si cela avait été avec Quinn, même si ça avait été Brittany. Mais pourquoi elle ?

Finn ne sut pas quoi répondre. Ce qui rendit la jeune fille encore plus malheureuse.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là Finn. Je t'aime et je pense que je t'aimerai toujours mais pour le moment, le mieux pour moi c'est de rester seule.

Le garçon était bouche-bée. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour être capable d'articuler quelque chose.

- D'accord.

Rachel lui jeta un regard blessé avant de partir en claquant la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'interrogea le garçon.

Puck qui avait assisté à la scène, caché sous le piano, se montra alors.

- Le grand mystère de la gente féminine. Mais sur le coup je dois avouer que tu as fait fort. Quand une fille te dit qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle veut rester seule dans la même phrase, cela veut dire que tu dois te faire pardonner et la rassurer. Pas accepter le fait qu'elle veuille rompre.

- Mais comment j'étais censé savoir ça moi ? se plaignit Finn.

- Ah tu apprendras ! Allez viens à la maison on va se faire une partie de « Call of » et oublier le drame Berry. Maintenant que tu es célibataire, une nouvelle vie s'offre à toi et Puckzilla sera ton guide.

Les deux garçons quittèrent la salle de chorale.

La nouvelle de la rupture du couple Finchel mit une ambiance maussade parmi le Glee Club. Les deux leaders ne se parlaient même plus et quand un des deux proposait une idée, l'autre trouvait immédiatement le contraire.

- Vacances, vacances ! s'écria Puck quand la cloche sonna enfin.

- Yo Anderson quoi de prévu pour ces vacances ? Avec les gars on s'était dit qu'on se ferait une soirée jeux vidéos et pizza chez Artie, tu veux venir ?

Blaine se retourna, surpris par la demande.

- Merci pour l'invitation Puck mais je pars voir de la famille et je ne rentre qu'après le nouvel an.

- Oh dommage ! Bon ben salut mec ! le salua Puck.

Tous les autres se souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances et de joyeuses fêtes.

- On se voit à la rentrée alors ? intervint Kurt en apparaissant subitement aux côtés de Blaine.

Il avait été dire au revoir à Mercedes et Tina qui partaient elles aussi en famille.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de te laisser tout seul sur l'affaire comme ça. Je me sens comme le plus horrible des coéquipiers, avoua Blaine.

- Hey non ! dit Kurt en lui posant une main sur le bras. L'enquête est arrivée au point mort, Tanaka ne bouge pas et apparemment il n'est pas prêt de bouger vu la belle fracture qu'il s'est faite en descendant du toit de Crawford. Donc pars tranquille. Tu as des vacances à prendre et autant les prendre maintenant. Et puis la police continue de surveiller les environs de Dalton et Crawford, et Tanaka est toujours sous surveillance.

Blaine soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se stopper à cause du gel. Cela fit rire Kurt.

- Et puis comme ça tu pourras reprendre une vie normale, le taquina son collègue en le bousculant.

Ils étaient arrivés à leurs voitures respectives. Blaine partait immédiatement chez sa famille au Nord de Columbus sans repasser chez Shannon. Ils avaient fêté son départ la veille.

- On se Skype ?

- Bien sûr ! Ne compte pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, rit Blaine.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un moment jusqu'à ce que Blaine serre Kurt dans ses bras pour un câlin bien plus long que la bienséance ne l'oblige.

- C'est la première fois qu'on va être séparés aussi longtemps depuis qu'on travaille ensemble. C'est bizarre, avoua Blaine en se reculant.

Kurt sourit doucement.

- Allez go ou tu vas être en retard.

Blaine hocha la tête et monta dans sa voiture. Kurt le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Il monta dans sa voiture et prit la direction de chez son père.

Même si Blaine était officiellement en vacances, Kurt savait qu'il allait lui demander des nouvelles de l'enquête. Kurt, toujours en service, allait passer ses vacances à reprendre à zéro leur enquête et essayer de trouver ce qui avait pu leur échapper.

C'était la deuxième semaine du break de Noël et Kurt était sur les nerfs. Complètement irascible. Il avait envoyé bouler Finn plusieurs fois depuis le matin et passait ses nerfs sur la machine à café qui ne voulait pas fonctionner.

- Oh du calme fils ! intervint Burt en enlevant la tasse des mains de Kurt.

Kurt se recula en soupirant et s'appuya contre le comptoir. Burt remarqua l'état de l'homme qu'était devenu son grand garçon. Des cheveux pas ou peu coiffés, un pantalon de sport et un t-shirt noir l'habillaient aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? l'interrogea Burt.

Kurt se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira encore une fois.

- Cette enquête est encore plus compliquée que je ne l'aurais cru ! Ce type, le fournisseur que l'on cherche est introuvable ! Il doit sentir qu'on est sur sa piste car il n'a pas montré signe de vie depuis qu'on a commencé à surveiller Tanaka ! Tous les indices qu'on a récupérés nous mènent droit dans le mur et en plus de ça Blaine me…

Kurt se tut subitement, se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait lâcher comme information en face de son propre père.

« Blaine me manque affreusement ! » pensa le policier. « On a beau se Skyper presque tous les soirs, avec la famille de Blaine dans les environs, impossible de parler de l'enquête ou de rester trop longtemps. En plus à cause d'une connexion internet qui foire chez sa famille, ça fait deux jours qu'on n'a pas pu discuter ! Il peut à peine s'absenter pour m'appeler… »

Kurt se figea et écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est pas croyable ça ! On n'est pas marié à ce que je sache ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça me perturbe autant ? »

- Kurt ? Tu disais à propos de Blaine ? le ramena à la réalité son père.

- Quoi ? Non rien du tout ! répliqua le jeune homme.

- Kurt…

- Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler papa ! s'énerva le policier en croisant ses bras.

Burt hocha la tête mais n'en pensait pas moins.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller te dépenser sur le sac de frappe au sous-sol ? Je pense que tu as besoin d'évacuer la tension.

Kurt acquiesça et fut reconnaissant envers son père de ne pas pousser trop loin les questions. Surtout que Kurt savait très bien où cela mènerait.

« Pas envie de subir une deuxième discussion sur « la chose » alors que j'ai quand même 22 ans ! »

Et toujours pas de petit-ami, lui rappela sa conscience.

Kurt donna un grand coup dans le sac de frappe pour vider son esprit.

- Pour la peine je vais imaginer que c'est la tête de mes deux abrutis de collègue du bureau ! Peut-être qu'en plus d'évacuer de la tension j'y trouverai un certain plaisir !

Kurt resta deux heures au sous-sol. Burt passa le voir avec une bouteille d'eau accompagné de Finn qui se demandait ce que son demi-frère faisait en bas. En remontant quelques minutes plus tard, il était pâle et dit à Burt :

- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais énerver Kurt. Jamais.

Burt rigola et tapota son beau-fils sur l'épaule avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

La rentrée arriva avec son lot d'embrassades et de discussions en tous genres.

Blaine, les cheveux de nouveau gelés, accueillit Kurt avec une grande embrassade.

- Tu m'as manqué cher collègue, souffla le jeune homme.

Kurt rougit mais répondit chaleureusement à l'étreinte enthousiaste de son ami.

- Je suis rentré tard dans la soirée hier soir. Il y avait du monde sur la route. J'aurais voulu passer te voir mais ce n'était plus vraiment un horaire respectable alors j'ai préféré attendre aujourd'hui.

- C'est bon Blaine. J'espère que tu as pu te reposer ? demanda Kurt en avançant dans les couloirs.

- Je suis en pleine forme ! sourit le jeune homme.

- Tant mieux parce que les dossiers étaient vraiment tristes de ne plus te voir, plaisanta Kurt.

Blaine fit la grimace, ce qui fit rigoler Kurt encore plus.

- Garde de la force pour les entraînements Porcelaine ! J'espère que tu as bien profité de tes vacances parce que la rigolade est finie ! intervint Sylvester en avançant vers eux.

Becky dans son sillage transportait avec difficulté une charrette.

Sue attrapa deux objets noirs et les jeta à Kurt brusquement. Celui-ci faillit perdre l'équilibre sous le poids des objets mais parvint à se rétablir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kurt.

- Nouvelle année, nouveaux exercices ! Vous devez porter ces bracelets nuit et jour jusqu'aux Regionals ! indiqua la Coach en s'éloignant et jetant ses bracelets à ses Cheerios au passage.

- Cette femme est folle, remarqua Blaine.

Kurt lui tendit un bracelet avec un avertissement avant de mettre l'autre à son poignet gauche. Blaine reçut l'objet et couina sous le poids.

- Il y a quoi dedans ?

- Du plomb je crois, indiqua Kurt d'une voix neutre.

- Du…quoi ?

Le jeune flic n'en revenait pas. Tandis que Kurt récupérait le deuxième bracelet pour le mettre à son autre poignet, il secoua la tête et dit :

- Complètement folle.

Kurt souleva ses bras deux-trois fois histoire de s'habituer aux cinq kilos en plus sur ses membres.

- Depuis que je suis rentré dans les Cheerios, j'ai appris une chose Blaine. Ne jamais contredire la Coach. Mais alors Jamais ! Et si en plus on veut garder notre couverture secrète, c'est une règle qui devrait être obligatoire.

Blaine se passa une main sur le visage et soupira. Kurt lui tapota le dos puis lui prit le bras et avança en direction de leur première classe.

De son côté, Sue observait la réaction des deux garçons. Les poids qu'elle distribuait à ses Cheerios étaient minimes. A peine deux kilos. Les filles et même les garçons semblaient avoir du mal à soulever cette petite quantité de poids en plus. Mais Porcelaine, douce Porcelaine arrivait à agir presque normalement avec cinq kilos en plus à chaque bras.

- Je savais que j'avais bien fait de l'intégrer à mes Cheerios. Le trophée des Nationals sera à moi pour une septième année consécutive, jubila Sue. Et d'ici là j'aurais découvert votre petit secret.

- Coach ces bracelets sont absolument giga. Et puis les plumes bougent comme la queue de Lord Tubbington.

Sylvester se retourna pour voir Brittany dans la même position qu'elle.

Cette douce et innocente Brittany. C'était peut-être la seule avec Porcelaine à avoir des bracelets plus lourds que les autres. Juste trois kilos pour la jeune fille mais tout comme Porcelaine, elle bougeait avec aisance. Enfin Brittany était une exception.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Kurt ne peut pas avoir les mêmes que moi ? Oh avec des plumes bleues comme ses yeux ? Les dauphins aiment le bleu.

- Douce Brittany, murmura la Coach.

Sue observa les alentours.

- Q ! appela la coach en indiquant Brittany.

Quinn accourut et prit Brittany par la main pour l'éloigner de là.

- Dis-moi Quinn et si on ajoutait des plumes sur les bracelets de Kurt ? Et les tiens ? Et ceux de Santana ? Je dois avoir de jolies plumes jaunes…

Le babillement de la jeune fille s'éteignit et Sue sourit.

- Oui, cette année va être grande pour Sylvester.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? :D

Merci d'avoir lu et à dans un mois pour la suite !

_**Bizzz**_

* * *

**Preview** :

_- Attends quoi ? Que Kurt et moi nous sommes quoi ? _

_- J'en connais un qui va avoir des gros soucis. Rajouta la latina. _

_En passant devant Blaine elle lui jeta un regard furieux mais un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage._

_- Je suis désolé Kurt, commença le prof, ton père il…_

_- Anderson répondez bon sang ! _


	9. Regionals

**Note d'auteur : **Voici le chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je tiens à dire que la version Glee « Come What May » est tout bonnement à couper le souffle ! J'ai adoré ! Et la performance est WAOUH ! *o*

Suis-je la seule à avoir trouvé Darren absolument adorable dans la performance de « Mamma Mia ! » ? Avec ses cheveux coiffés lisses ? *o* Il était juste a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e *o*

**Remerciements** : Ma bêta AUDREY pour son formidable travail de correction ! Merci *o* Et un grand merci aux lecteurs et revieweurs ! *o* Vous embellissez ma journée/soirée ^^

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**INFILTRATION**

**Chapitre NEUF** : Regionals

Finn Hudson était un garçon assez simple. Tant en apparence que mentalement. Il aimait les choses simples de la vie et celles-ci le lui rendaient bien. Et quelques fois, quand il se concentrait assez, il arrivait à sortir quelque chose de vraiment perspicace. Et cet après-midi **là**, était un de ces très rares moments.

Finn était assis sur le sofa du salon, jouant à la console pendant que sa mère était dans la cuisine, sifflotant gaiement. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna et Finn mit son jeu en pause pour aller ouvrir.

- Salut Blaine.

Finn se poussa pour faire entrer le collègue de son frère.

- Hey Finn ! Kurt est là ? J'essaye de le joindre sur son téléphone mais je tombe sur le répondeur, demanda Blaine avec inquiétude.

- Oh, c'est normal il est au sous-sol en train de s'entraîner. Le réseau ne passe pas en bas. C'est la porte au fond à gauche, indiqua l'ado avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le sofa.

Blaine hocha la tête et, en passant devant la cuisine, salua Carole qui le lui rendit par un sourire.

Blaine descendit au sous-sol et appela Kurt.

Finn entendit très bien la suite, Kurt hurla à Blaine de remonter l'attendre là-haut et de ne pas le regarder. C'est pour cela que Finn accueillit le policier avec un signe de la main et un sourire moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Blaine, interloqué, en s'asseyant aux côtés de Finn.

- Désolé mec, s'excusa le géant. Je pensais que comme lui et toi vous étiez…enfin tu sais, et bien qu'il n'y aurait pas de soucis à ce qu'il te laisse le voir comme ça.

- Attends, quoi ? Que Kurt et moi nous sommes quoi ?

- Ensemble ? avança Finn, gesticulant sur le sofa, mal à l'aise.

- Quoi ? Non ! On n'est pas…rougit Blaine. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Finn écarquilla les yeux devant son erreur.

- Désolé, comme tout le monde le dit dans le Glee Club je pensais que c'était…mais si… Rah ! Il faut toujours que je parle avant de réfléchir, dit Finn en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Tout le Glee Club croit que Kurt et moi on est…un couple ? répéta Blaine.

Le flic était abasourdi.

- Je sais que si vous êtes tout le temps ensemble c'est pour l'enquête mais les autres ne le savent pas. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser entraîner là dedans.

Blaine secoua la tête et posa sa main sur le bras de Finn.

- C'est okay, Finn.

L'ado hocha la tête puis tendit une manette à Blaine. Les deux garçons passèrent un moment à jouer sur la console avant que Kurt ne remonte du sous-sol, douché et changé.

Blaine remit la manette à Finn et le remercia avant de rejoindre son collègue. Finn les suivit du regard et, même si les deux garçons n'étaient pas ensemble, Finn se dit que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. C'est vrai ça, après tout, les seules personnes qu'il avait jamais vu se regarder comme ça, étaient sa mère et Burt. Et si ce n'était pas de l'amour que dégageaient ces deux-là, Finn voulait bien manger végétarien pendant un mois !

- Désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça en bas, s'excusa Kurt une fois les deux installés dans la chambre. C'est que j'étais au sous-sol une bonne partie de l'après-midi et je n'étais pas au meilleur de moi et qu'on me voie comme ça…

- C'est bon Kurt. Mais tu sais ce n'est pas grave hein, si tu es tout en sueur et pas coiffé, répondit Blaine. Tu restes toujours toi.

Kurt rougit mais détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

Le plus âgé des deux policiers était surtout gêné. S'il s'était enfermé tout l'après-midi dans le sous-sol transformé en salle d'entraînement, c'était surtout pour évacuer une certaine tension accumulée au cours des derniers jours. Avec les Regionals de Cheerleading qui approchaient, la Coach les faisait s'entraîner deux fois plus dur et finir une heure plus tard. En plus, l'enquête ramait et le chef commençait à perdre patience, ce qui était un fait très rare depuis que Kurt le connaissait. Et par-dessus tout ça, Kurt se sentait de nouveau un adolescent avec les hormones tourbillonnantes et qui s'affolaient pour un rien. A chaque fois que Blaine le touchait, le regardait ou que Kurt laissait son regard descendre un peu trop bas lorsque son collègue se tournait, une chaleur bouillonnait en lui et son pantalon se faisait étroit. Kurt détestait se sentir comme ça.

- Bon et si on continuait d'explorer cette piste ? enchaîna Blaine, coupant court à toute gêne, en lançant un dossier à son collègue.

Kurt soupira et hocha la tête.

Puisque apparemment Ken Tanaka était le dealer officiel de McKinley et des deux autres écoles, les garçons avaient décidé de retracer toute la carrière de cet homme. Ils avaient reçu les dossiers la veille au soir mais avaient préféré attendre le samedi pour les étudier tranquillement.

Au bout d'une heure, Kurt s'éclaircit la gorge et parla.

- Apparemment, il aurait plongé dans la drogue après avoir quitté McKinley.

- A cause de Miss Pillsbury et Mr Schuester, continua Blaine, écrivant sur un bloc-notes les informations qu'ils avaient.

- Avant de trouver ce poste de concierge à Crawford, quelques jours après la rentrée, il a travaillé à « Sheets N'Things » et oh ! s'exclama Kurt.

- Quoi ? sursauta Blaine en arrêtant de prendre des notes.

- Devine qui travaille là-bas aussi ?

Blaine fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

Kurt sentit son cœur accélérer face à cette mimique et respira un grand coup en changeant de position pour croiser ses jambes.

- Terri Schuester, enfin Del Monico ! finit par dire Kurt.

- L'ex-femme de Mr Schue qu'il a quitté pour Miss Pillsbury ?

- Elle-même.

- Mais même s'ils sont impliqués dans l'affaire de drogue, ils ne peuvent pas être les instigateurs puisque ça s'est passé peu de temps avant les vacances d'été de l'année précédente. La drogue circulait déjà au lycée.

- J'y ai réfléchi, avoua Kurt. La drogue y était en petite quantité, si on lit le rapport qu'on a eu par le duo Dupont et Dupond de la brigade, elle a proliféré quelques temps après la défaite de New Direction aux Regionals, pas vrai ?

Blaine sourit aux surnoms que Kurt avait donné aux deux imbéciles du bureau et hocha la tête à la question de son collègue.

- La brigade a été placée sur l'enquête à cause de l'ado qui a fini à l'hôpital après une overdose. Heureusement pour lui, il a survécu, mais il a été placé dans un autre lycée à l'autre bout de l'État. On a rien pu tirer de lui, sa mémoire semble avoir été altérée définitivement. Mis à part ça, ce n'était pas un grand cas d'épidémie de drogués.

Blaine continuait d'écouter les déductions de son collègue tout en prenant des notes pour se les rappeler plus tard et faire un rapport au chef.

- Donc, même si la drogue était là avant, la personne qui la fabriquait n'était pas assez maline pour en faire un trafic de cette envergure. Sauf que depuis la fin de l'année dernière, il a trouvé quelqu'un pour travailler avec lui et multiplier ses ventes.

- Et tu penses que Tanaka et Del Monico y sont pour quelque chose ? supposa Blaine, le stylo tapotant ses lèvres.

- Pour ça, il faudrait enquêter sur l'ex de Mr Schue.

- On attend mardi soir pour exposer notre résumé au chef, voir ce qu'il en pense, et si on a le feu vert pour fouiller le passé et peut-être le magasin de la femme. C'est bien le soir où tu finis plus tôt ton entraînement ? l'interrogea Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête.

- Comme ça, ça nous laissera trois jours pour monter un dossier béton à proposer au chef pour qu'il le valide.

Blaine avait un sourire énorme et, après avoir fermé son stylo, s'étala sur le lit où il avait été assis en tailleur durant toute la conversation.

- Je sens qu'on se sort de la mélasse et ça fait du bien, soupira le jeune flic.

Kurt, assis sur le bureau, le regarda et détourna les yeux instantanément, les joues rougissantes, quand la chemise de Blaine remonta pour révéler une partie de son ventre. Il se mit à classer les dossiers en écoutant Blaine chantonner doucement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La salle écoutait la conversation, complètement impuissante.

- Comment ça les Regionals sont en même temps que notre représentation ? C'est une blague ?

On pouvait entendre la voix de Mr Schuester depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

- On est désolé Mr Schue. La Coach a décidé de changer la date et comme elle a une influence certaine dans le milieu…

Quinn semblait réellement désolée pour leur professeur mais elle préférait être du côté de Sue pour cette fois, et avoir à affronter la déception qui se lisait dans le regard de Schuester quand elle s'éloigna avec Santana et Brittany.

- Kurt ? Qu'en est-il de ton côté ? Ne te sens pas obligé de rester, soupira le prof en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Kurt était partagé. D'un côté, il y avait les Regionals Cheerios que le groupe attendait avec impatience et ils avaienttravaillé dur pour en arriver là. Mais d'un autre côté, chanter et danser étaient ce qu'il aimait faire par-dessus tout.

Il lui suffit de croiser le regard de Blaine, calme et serein, pour prendre sa décision.

- La Coach trouvera quelqu'un pour me remplacer.

Il entendit des glapissements mais surtout, il se retrouva dans l'étreinte de Mercedes et Tina, et sentit une main serrer la sienne.

Blaine.

Celui-ci se pencha pour lui murmurer :

- J'en connais un qui va subir les foudres du dragon.

Kurt rigola mais le regard de Blaine était reconnaissant et empli de soulagement.

Le jour du match arriva et, au plus grand étonnement de Kurt, les filles Cheerios les rejoignirent quelques minutes avant la mi-temps.

- Apparemment un problème technique empêche la retransmission en direct du championnat et Sue leur a hurlé dessus, comme quoi ils étaient des incapables et qu'ils avaient intérêt à repousser la date et à avoir du matériel en état de fonctionner la prochaine fois.

- Donc ? sourit Kurt, poudré de blanc et avec du faux sang sur le visage.

- Donc les Regionals sont reportées à la semaine prochaine et la Coach t'attend dans son bureau après le match.

Santana arborait un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

- J'en connais un qui va avoir des gros soucis, ajouta la latina.

Kurt roula des yeux et se concentra sur son maquillage.

Blaine, assis à ses côtés, lui serra l'épaule. Il était lui aussi maquillé en zombie et ses cheveux étaient laissés libres de gel, Puck avait trouvé drôle de coincer des brindilles et de l'herbe dedans.

- Mec, il faut faire croire que tu sors de sous terre, avait répliqué le garçon, satisfait de son œuvre.

Kurt avait juste eu du mal à contenir son rire face à la tête de son collègue.

- On va tuer cette représentation, lui murmura Blaine, debout derrière lui.

Tous les deux étaient face au miroir, leurs têtes extrêmement proches. Kurt sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues et il remercia le maquillage de cacher son état.

Effectivement, le public leur fit un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Même les joueurs de foot les plus récalcitrants les avaient rejoints.

Le petit groupe des Warblers qui était venu assister à la représentation, à la demande de Blaine, avait l'air enchanté.

- Je me sens encore moins déçu d'avoir perdu les Sectionals quand je vois ce que vous pouvez faire les gars, avait dit Jeff avec un grand sourire.

Blaine les avait rejoints après s'être nettoyé et habillé, et le groupe était parti boire un verre.

Kurt, quant à lui, se retrouva assis face à la terrifiante Sue Sylvester.

- Je n'apprécie pas trop qu'on se moque de mon autorité Porcelaine. Ce que tu as clairement fait en refusant de participer aux Regionals aujourd'hui.

Le ton du Coach était calme mais froid. Mais Kurt n'avait pas peur. Il savait que Sue l'aimait bien et qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour gagner la compétition, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

- Heureusement, je consens à te garder dans l'équipe et t'autorise à participer aux Regionals, qui ont été déplacées à la semaine prochaine. J'espère que tu te rends compte du grand honneur que je te fais ?

- Oui Coach, répondit Kurt.

- Bien, va rejoindre ton hobbit et sa bande de Gay-Hogwartiens ! termina Sue en lui tournant le dos avec son fauteuil.

Kurt se dépêcha de sortir du bureau et partit rejoindre son collègue et les Warblers.

De son côté, Sue relisait un dossier nommé « Klaine » où elle avait réuni toutes les informations qu'elle avait sur Kurt et Blaine.

- Je me rapproche de la vérité, murmura la Coach en observant une photo des deux garçons sortant de chez Coach Beiste. Et si ma filature ne donne rien, je vais devoir passer à l'interrogatoire.

Elle appuya sur le bouton de son téléphone et cria :

- Becky !

La jeune fille arriva en trottinant dans le bureau.

- Oui, Coach ?

Sue lui tendit des billets.

- Va m'acheter trois poulets cuits et de la sauce pour les accompagner ! J'ai une Beiste sur le feu !

Becky ne chercha pas à comprendre et partit, suivant les ordres.

Sue se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, les mains derrière le dos.

- Chère Shannon, ce soir tu vas cracher tous tes secrets.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le jour des Regionals Cheerios arriva et le groupe était en train d'attendre son tour. Ils devaient passer en dernier.

- On sera les plus frais dans la mémoire des juges, avisa Sue en observant ses troupes.

Elle se sentait en confiance. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert le secret de Porcelaine et du Hobbit, rien ne semblait plus pouvoir la stopper.

- A nous Cheerios ! Montrez leur de quoi McKinley est capable ! hurla Sue en sifflant.

La musique retentit et la chorégraphie des Cheerios débuta.

Burt et Blaine étaient assis dans les gradins, attendant avec impatience la prestation. Quand ils aperçurent Kurt, ils se redressèrent sur le banc et applaudirent avec enthousiasme.

- C'est mon garçon ! s'écria Burt à la fin de la prestation, des étoiles pleins les yeux et un sourire énorme sur les lèvres.

Blaine était aussi fier et un sentiment tout chaud se propagea dans sa poitrine en regardant Kurt enlacer Brittany, sa partenaire durant le spectacle.

Les juges annoncèrent qu'ils rendraient leur verdict d'ici une demi-heure et que le public était le bienvenu pour aller boire quelque choseou se dégourdir les jambes.

Burt décida d'aller s'acheter un hot-dog, malgré les recommandations de son fils et de sa femme.

- Je le prendrai sans sauce, précisa t-il à un Blaine au regard désapprobateur.

Le jeune flic savait à quel point son père était important pour Kurt, et Blaine avait appris à apprécier Burt, aussi tenait-il à l'homme et à ce que sa santé reste au beau fixe.

Après avoir laissé Burt faire la queue devant le stand du vendeur, Blaine partit à la recherche de son collègue pour le féliciter de sa prestation incroyable. Il trouva le groupe en pleine discussion face à une Sue qui énumérait leurs erreurs une par une.

- Heureusement que Porcelaine et Brittany étaient là pour maintenir un semblant d'harmonie car je me serai crue à un ballet d'abeilles ivres !

Les Cheerios baissèrent la tête.

- Hors de ma vue ! Je vous veux sur la piste dans 23 minutes précises ! déclara la Coach en tournant les talons.

En passant devant Blaine, elle lui jeta un regard furieux mais un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage.

Blaine frissonna. C'était le genre de sourire qui disait :

« Je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas mais c'est à toi de deviner. »

Et Blaine n'aimait pas du tout ce que cela impliquait. Toujours en frissonnant, il rejoignit Kurt qui discutait avec Quinn.

La jeune fille le salua et Blaine en profita pour la féliciter avant qu'elle ne parte rejoindre Santana et Brittany pour acheter des sodas.

- C'était incroyable ! sourit Blaine face à son collègue. Tous ces mouvements que tu arrives à faire et ces grands écarts en l'air c'est waouh ! Vous avez vraiment assuré ! Et vous méritez cette victoire.

Kurt sourit et dit :

- Nous n'avons pas encore gagné. Et selon Sylvester, ce n'était pas aussi bien que tu le dis.

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de cette façon, remarqua Blaine.

- Je préfère quand même ne pas crier victoire trop tôt. Mais j'espère vraiment que nous allons gagner car je n'imagine même pas ce qu'on va subir si on perd, avoua Kurt en frissonnant.

Blaine lui posa une main sur l'épaule dans un signe de réconfort et lui sourit.

- Dans tous les cas, ton père et moi somment vraiment très fiers de toi. Il a applaudi aussi fort, si ce n'est plus fort que moi, rit Blaine.

Kurt rayonna de joie à cette annonce.

- On marche un peu? demanda le cheerio. Si je reste immobile je risque de me faire un claquage.

Blaine acquiesça et ils avancèrent dans le stade en discutant de leur enquête.

Ils n'avaient pas encore prévu de date pour fouiller le bureau de Terri Del Monico au magasin mais leur chef leur avait donné le feu vert pour le faire. Ils espéraient y trouver des preuves indiquant un quelconque lien avec Ken Tanaka, autre que celui de collègue de boulot.

- Blaine ! murmura Kurt d'une voix excitée en tirant le garçon derrière une colonne. C'est Tanaka là-bas.

Blaine suivit la direction du doigt et aperçut l'homme en train de discuter avec deux jeunes filles en tenues de cheerleaders.

- Rapprochons-nous, proposa Blaine.

Ils avancèrent aussi discrètement que possible et se placèrent derrière une grosse benne à ordure qui dégageait une odeur de viande pourrie et de sauce à hamburger.

- Des fois, je me dis que ça ne vaut vraiment pas le coup, murmura Kurt avec une grimace de dégoût en regardant de la sauce rouge orangée dégouliner le long de la benne.

Blaine trouva sa mimique adorable et lâcha un gloussement. Il se fit fusiller du regard mais attrapa le bras de Kurt et plaça un doigt sur sa bouche avant de le pointer en direction de Tanaka.

- Avec deux doses, vous verrez la vie en kaléidoscope. Une à trois heures d'intervalle et c'est votre journée qui passera comme dans du coton.

Les deux filles semblaient hésiter et Tanaka ajouta :

- Je vous en rajoute une de plus pour le même prix.

Au moment où il mettait la main dans sa poche, un garçon cria quelque chose et les deux filles secouèrent la tête et prirent congé de l'homme.

Ken lâcha un juron.

- Saletés de sportives décérébrées. Pas capable de prendre une décision dans la minute. Je me casse d'ici !

L'homme prit la direction de la sortie tandis que Kurt et Blaine le suivaient des yeux.

- J'ai toujours trouvé à ce demi-homme quelque chose de louche. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule et que la brigade des Stups soit sur le coup.

Kurt et Blaine se retournèrent brusquement et tombèrent nez à nez avec Sue Sylvester, les bras croisés sous la poitrine et un sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage.

- Et oui mes poulets, je suis au courant.

Les deux policiers se regardèrent avec étonnement et avant d'avoir pu réagir, une cloche retentit et une voix indiqua qu'il était l'heure de regagner les tribunes car les juges allaient annoncer les résultats.

- En place Porcelaine ! La victoire n'attend pas ! hurla la Coach en attrapant Kurt par le bras et en l'emmenant avec elle.

Blaine, resté derrière, croisa le regard affolé de son collègue avant qu'il ne soit hors de vue.

- On est dans la merde ! murmura Blaine en sortant son téléphone et en composant le numéro du chef.

- Anderson, un souci ?

- On a été découvert chef ! Sue Sylvester, la coach des Cheerios de McKinley a découvert notre identité ! On est fini ! paniqua Blaine.

- Du calme mon garçon. Je recherche son dossier dans la base…Tiens étrange…murmura le chef.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? Chef ? CHEF !

Il se reçut plusieurs regards intrigués mais les ignora en écoutant son chef.

- Du calme Anderson ! le réprimanda son supérieur. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre votre sang-froid. Il se trouve que le dossier de cette Sylvester est placé sous un code sécurisé. Je vais appeler mes supérieurs pour leur demander de le débloquer et je vous tiens au courant. Mais entre temps gardez votre calme et respirez ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde et quelque chose me dit que cette femme pourrait être une grande alliée.

- Bien chef. Désolé.

- Ce n'est rien mon garçon. Je vous rappelle, à bientôt.

Le chef raccrocha et Blaine se retrouva seul dans la foule. Il rejoignit Burt qui lui tendit un soda que Blaine refusa.

- Pas vraiment soif, s'excusa t-il.

Burt lui jeta un regard interrogatif mais les équipes entrèrent à ce moment là et les juges commencèrent leur discours.

La troisième et deuxième furent annoncées.

- Et les vainqueurs des Regionals de l'année 2011 sont… :

Un roulement de tambour se fit entendre et les caméras se braquèrent sur le juge.

- Les Cheerios de McKinley High School !

Le groupe éclata de joie et ils se jetèrent dans les bras des uns et des autres tandis que Sue recevait le trophée de la première place.

Le public applaudissait et des confettis tombaient du plafond.

Burt sifflait et applaudissait à tout rompre tandis que Blaine se contentait d'applaudissements plus modestes, le regard fixé sur Kurt qui était chahuté dans l'étreinte de ses coéquipiers.

Leurs regards se croisèrent plusieurs fois et Blaine se rendit compte que son collègue n'était pas dans l'effervescence du moment. La joie de la victoire était remplacée par la peur d'être démasqué par Sue.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Depuis combien de temps avait-elle découvert leur secret ? Combien de temps leur restait-il avant qu'elle ne les dénonce et qu'ils ne soient obligés de quitter le lycée ?

Toutes ces incertitudes empêchaient les garçons de partager le bonheur de cette victoire.

Le stade se vida, Blaine et Burt rejoignirent Kurt qui saluait ses camarades.

- Hey fiston !

Burt enlaça son fils et celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte.

- Tu as été formidable ! Je suis fier de toi, lui dit Burt en se reculant.

Kurt sourit à son père.

- On se retrouve à la maison ? Blaine tu restes dîner ? proposa Burt.

- Volontiers, sourit le garçon, tâchant de garder son calme et de ne pas paniquer.

Burt tapota l'épaule de Kurt et s'éloigna en direction du parking.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? s'inquiéta Kurt dès que son père se fut éloigné.

Blaine expliqua son coup de fil mais fut interrompu par la voix tant redoutée.

- C'est parce que mon dossier est top secret et que de simples flics ne peuvent y avoir accès.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à face avec Sue Sylvester. Celle-ci tenait son trophée dans une main et souriait comme si elle venait de réussir à raser la tête de Will Schuester.

- Pourquoi ? réussit à demander Kurt.

Sue l'observa un moment mais ne répondit pas. Blaine finit par craquer et demanda :

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- A propos ? releva t-elle.

- De nous, de ce qu'on est…Est-ce que l'on doit faire nos bagages ou… supposa Blaine.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Si de la drogue circule dans McKinley, il faut que cela cesse ! Je suis trop occupée à gérer ce lycée et à le garder hors des flots à cause de l'incapacité de Figgins pour être à 100% sur le sujet. J'ai besoin que vous continuiez votre boulot mais je veux être tenue au courant ! Je peux vous fournir des enregistrements ! J'ai des contacts un peu partout.

Blaine et Kurt se fixèrent, étonnés pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que le portable de Blaine ne les sorte de leur stupeur.

- Allo ?

- Anderson est-ce que Sylvester est dans le coin ? demanda leur chef.

Blaine acquiesça puis, encore à demi sous le choc, tendit le téléphone à Sue. Celle-ci le prit et discuta quelques minutes avec leur chef avant de rendre l'appareil à Blaine et de saluer les garçons.

- A bientôt Starsky et Hutch ! les salua t-elle.

Blaine, qui avait récupéré le téléphone, demanda au chef de quoi il en retournait.

- Vous avez une alliée de poids dans cette enquête, les informa leur chef. Si seulement on avait étudié les dossiers des enseignants plus en profondeur l'année dernière, l'enquête aurait sûrement avancé autrement. Continuez votre excellent boulot ! Et pensez à vérifier la piste Del Monico dès la semaine prochaine. Vous tenez le bon bout, je le sens ! Au revoir Anderson, saluez Hummel de ma part.

Le chef raccrocha, laissant Blaine complètement scotché.

- Blaine ? le secoua Kurt après plusieurs secondes. Un résumé ?

Blaine sortit de sa stupeur et raconta tout à Kurt tandis qu'ils rejoignaient le parking. Les deux policiers passèrent le reste du trajet ainsi que la soirée, après dîner, à discuter de ce qu'il venait de se passer et planifièrent le moment où ils visiteraient « Sheets N'Things ». Cela tomba sur le mardi prochain car Terri serait en congé et ne serait donc pas au magasin.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent dans l'appréhension que Sue ne divulgue la vérité, et dans l'excitation de découvrir enfin une nouvelle piste pour faire avancer leur enquête.

Mardi matin arriva et Kurt retrouva Blaine à son casier.

- C'est cette après-midi, fit remarquer le flic plus âgé. On est au tournant de notre enquête. Soit on découvre quelque chose qui nous permet de boucler la mission, soit on repart de zéro.

- Je préférerais la première solution, sourit Blaine en refermant son casier.

- De même.

Les deux se fixèrent un moment avant que le sourire de Blaine ne se propage et qu'il murmure excité :

- C'est bientôt la fin ! On va pouvoir retourner au bureau et qui sait une promotion nous attend peut-être ! Je ne dirais pas non à une augmentation !

Kurt rit de bon cœur à l'excitation de son camarade et ils rejoignirent Mercedes pour leur premier cours de la journée.

En discutant avec la jeune fille, Kurt sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de quitter la bande d'amis qu'il s'était fait. Ses années lycée auraient été beaucoup plus agréables avec des amis comme ça, un Glee Club rempli de drames et des profs comme Schuester voire même Sylvester.

« Blaine et moi serions des ados comme les autres. Se retrouvant après les cours pour un café, discutant du dernier devoir du Glee Club, allant au ciné et s'embrassant à l'arrière d'une voiture… »

Kurt écarquilla les yeux et rougit au fil de ses pensées. Il laissa son regard s'évader du côté de Blaine, assis de l'autre côté de Mercedes. Son collègue lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner son attention vers le professeur.

Kurt sentit son cœur se gonfler et une douce chaleur se propager dans son corps.

« Oui, une adolescence à McKinley avec Blaine aurait sûrement été la meilleure des expériences. Au lieu de cela, on est coincé ici à faire semblant d'avoir seize ans, tandis que notre temps libre se passe à lire et relire des dossiers barbants et à prendre en filature des personnes louches. Youpi ! »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et se prit un coup dans les côtes. Apparemment, le professeur lui avait posé une question. Son amie lui répéta la question.

- Merci Mademoiselle Jones pour votre aide ! ironisa le prof. Tâchez de rester attentif la prochaine fois monsieur Hummel.

Kurt rougit et Mercedes lui chuchota des excuses tandis que Blaine lui jetait un regard interrogatif. Kurt secoua la tête et se concentra sur le cours.

La journée défila et le dernier cours du jour touchait à sa fin quand Monsieur Schuester se présenta dans la salle, accompagné de Miss Pillsbury.

- Kurt, peux-tu venir un moment, s'il te plaît ? demanda le prof.

Kurt déglutit et se dirigea vers la sortie sous le regard inquiet de son collègue et de quelques autres membres du Glee Club avec qui il partageait cette classe.

- Que se passe-t-il monsieur Schue ?

- Je suis désolé Kurt, commença le prof, ton père il…

- Quoi ?!

- Il a eu une crise cardiaque et il a été conduit à l'hôpital, l'informa Schuester en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

Kurt sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Son cœur était peut-être fragile mais les médecins ont dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une chance sur 20 pour qu'il en refasse une autre !

Kurt pleurait maintenant et Mr Schue s'avança pour l'enlacer. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit et Blaine en sortit, inquiet.

- Kurt ! s'exclama son collègue en le voyant pâle et en larmes.

Il se précipita vers lui et le couvrit de ses bras.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'alarma son ami en le serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras.

- Mon père, il…

Mais les pleurs étaient trop intenses et il ne put finir sa phrase. Mr Schue le fit à sa place et Blaine resserra encore plus fort, si possible, son étreinte.

Miss Pillsbury s'essuya les yeux dans son mouchoir avant de prendre la parole :

- On ferait mieux de rejoindre mon bureau avant que la cloche ne sonne.

- Kurt doit aller voir son père à l'hôpital, indiqua Blaine. Je vais l'emmener.

Kurt redressa la tête, les yeux et le nez rougis, et la secoua.

- La mission, réussit-il à dire. Si on n'y va pas ce soir, on sera obligé d'attendre encore plus longtemps. Cette mission est capitale Blaine.

Blaine secoua la tête et répondit :

- La famille est importante Kurt. Tu as besoin d'être avec ton père.

- Non, je…

- J'emmènerai Porcelaine à l'hôpital, intervint une voix.

Sue Sylvester se tenait dans l'encadrement d'une porte, à quelques pas du groupe.

- Sue qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? réagit Schuester.

- Mon boulot, William. On y va Porcelaine.

Kurt était partagé. D'un côté, il y avait la mission chez _Sheet N'Things_ qui devait leur permettre de résoudre la moitié de l'enquête, espéraient-ils, mais de l'autre côté son père, sa seule famille encore vivante, était entre la vie et la mort à l'hôpital.

- Vas-y, murmura Blaine. Je m'occupe de la mission.

- Mais… répondit faiblement son collègue.

- Vas-y ! le poussa doucement Blaine en direction de la Coach.

Celle-ci lui attrapa la main et l'emmena avec elle. Kurt ne put que jeter un regard plein de reconnaissance envers Blaine avant que les portes d'entrée ne se referment sur eux.

Blaine remercia Schuester et Pillsbury avant de retourner en classe, où les membres du Glee Club présents le harcelèrent de questions jusqu'à ce que la prof y mette un terme et que le cours reprenne.

Blaine récupéra ses affaires et celles de Kurt, expliqua rapidement ce qui était arrivé et s'enfuit du lycée jusqu'à sa voiture.

- _Sheet N'Things_ me voilà ! répondit le flic en démarrant la voiture.

Il se gara à quelques rues derrière le magasin.

La boutique était ouverte mais l'endroit où devait aller Blaine était vide. Le bureau de Del Monico se trouvait à l'arrière du magasin.

Le flic trouva une fenêtre entre-ouverte dans un office. Malgré les nombreuses étagères remplies de boites d'allumettes et d'autres produits d'entretien, la pièce était bien un bureau car un ordinateur ronflait dans un coin de la pièce et une table avec des papiers attendait qu'on vienne s'y asseoir.

Blaine se laissa tomber dans la pièce puis se dirigea vers le couloir. Il était vide. Il se dépêcha de trouver le bureau de Terri et, après quelques tours avec un trombone, réussit à ouvrir la pièce et s'y engouffra.

Il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur et l'alluma avant d'y brancher une clé USB pour copier tout le disque dur.

- Merci Sylvester de ce cadeau, sourit Blaine devant la petite clé noire à la puissance incroyable.

L'ordinateur fut copié en moins de cinq minutes et Blaine en profita pour continuer sa fouille des tiroirs et des armoires métalliques de la pièce.

A part le dossier des employés, quelques factures et bons de commande, il ne trouva pas grand-chose d'intéressant pour l'enquête.

- Se serait-on trompé ? murmura Blaine en passant son regard dans toute la pièce.

Il remarqua une photo au mur et s'approcha. C'était lors d'une fête de la boutique, les employés posaient tous sourires. Bien sûr, Del Monico était en premier plan face à l'objectif.

Blaine remarqua un homme en retrait, au visage triste. Il avait vu sa photo dans la liste d'employés.

Le flic récupéra la fiche d'informations de l'homme.

- Howard Bamboo, 35 ans.

Blaine lut les informations, peu nombreuses, que contenait sa candidature. Il allait reposer la fiche quand une feuille s'échappa du dossier. Il tira dessus et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

- Une arrestation pour avoir été suspecté de tenir un laboratoire clandestin de méthamphétamine ?! Mais aucune charge n'a été retenue contre lui.

Blaine tira son téléphone de sa poche et appela son chef. Il lui demanda de vérifier ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

- Apparemment l'homme n'est pas très intelligent. Il est dyslexique, bien que ce ne soit pas une tare, mais il ne sait même pas compter au dessus de trente et aurait peur de son aspirateur, indiqua son chef.

- En bref, ce n'est pas vraiment un suspect potentiel ? devina Blaine en posant le dossier d'Howard sur le bureau.

- Non, du tout.

Le chef demanda où était Kurt et Blaine lui expliqua la situation.

- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes tout seul sur une mission potentiellement dangereuse ? s'énerva le chef à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Cette mission n'est en rien dangereuse, chef ! C'est juste de la récup' d'informations et…

Blaine se coupa brusquement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il remarqua une personne se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Une femme blonde, dans la trentaine, et qui n'était pas censée travailler aujourd'hui.

- Que faites-vous dans mon bureau ? s'exclama celle-ci.

- Terri Del Monico ? supposa Blaine.

La femme remarqua le téléphone portable, le dossier non rangé sur le bureau et entendit la voix d'un homme au travers de l'appareil :

- Anderson répondez bon sang !

Terri prit tout simplement la fuite dans le couloir tandis que Blaine jurait. Il raccrocha avant de se lancer à la poursuite de la femme.

- Pourquoi ils font tous ça ? s'exaspéra Blaine. Si elle n'a rien à cacher après ça, elle à intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison pour me faire courir !

La course poursuite continua dans la boutique jusqu'au rayon outils où elle s'arrêta brusquement pour Blaine quand une des armoires métalliques bascula droit sur sa tête.

Le flic ne put rien faire pour esquiver et il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le regard fou et paniqué de Terri avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et que tout devienne noir autour de lui.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu *o*

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !

A dans un mois pour la suite

_**Bizzz**_

* * *

**Preview : **

_Le prof se retourna face au tableau et écrivit : __**Français – la langue de l'amour.**_

_Le garçon jeta un regard furieux à Kurt avant de partir rejoindre sa prochaine classe._

_« Qu'est-ce que les Warblers font à McKinley ? » _

_Les yeux bleus avaient commencé à s'humidifier et Blaine se sentit mal pour ça. Mais il devait chanter sa chanson._


	10. Valentine's Day

**Voici la suite chers lecteurs ! Et je crois que cette suite va vous plaire :D**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**INFILTRATION**

**Chapitre DIX : Valentine's Day**

Les membres du Glee Club étaient assis dans leur salle, attendant leur prof. Des petits groupes s'étaient formés et chacun discutait tranquillement de ce qu'allait être le sujet de la semaine. Car la Saint Valentin approchait et Mr Schuester n'avait encore donné aucune indication sur ce qu'il attendait d'eux.

Soudain une musique se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la salle et l'attention des élèves fut retenue. Mr Schue entra dans la salle avec un poste et le posa sur le piano avant de se tourner vers ses élèves et de commencer à chanter.

_Aimer c'est ce qu'il y a d'plus beau__  
__Aimer c'est monter si haut__  
__Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux__  
__Aimer c'est ce qu'il y a __d'plus beau_

- C'est quoi cette langue ? murmurèrent la plupart des élèves.

- C'est du français ! leur chuchota Kurt.

Le jeune homme n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Surtout depuis que Blaine était retenu chez lui, un bandage autour de la tête. Kurt ne se sentait pas d'humeur à participer aux fantaisies du prof, même si le français était sa langue favorite et que la chanson chantée par le prof était magnifique.

A leur plus grande surprise, Tina se leva du groupe et rejoignit Mr Schue en chantant son propre couplet.

_Aimer c'est voler le temps__  
__Aimer c'est rester vivant__  
__Et brûler au cœur d'un volcan__  
__Aimer c'est c'qu'il y a de plus grand_

Elle fixa Mike du regard et il y avait tellement d'amour dans ses yeux que même les ados qui ne comprenaient pas cette langue pouvaient ressentir ce qu'il se passait.

Mr Schue et Tina continuèrent en chantant ensemble le couplet suivant.

_Aimer c'est plus fort que tout__  
__Donner le meilleur de nous__  
__Aimer et sentir son cœur__  
__Aimer pour avoir moins peur_

Ensuite Tina reprit seule :

_Aimer c'est ce qu'il y a d'plus beau__  
__Aimer c'est monter si haut__  
__Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux__  
__Aimer c'est ce qu'y a d'plus beau_

Puis ce fut au tour de Mr Schue.

_Aimer c'est voler le temps__  
__Aimer c'est rester vivant__  
__Et brûler au cœur d'u__n volcan__  
__Aimer c'est c'qu'il y a de plus grand_

_Aimer c'est brûler ses nuits_

_**[Tina]**__ C'est brûler ses nuits__  
__Aimer c'est payer le prix__  
__**[Tina]**__ C'est payer le prix_

_Et donner un sens à sa vie__  
__Aimer c'est brûler ses nuits_

Et Tina continua avec le solo.

_Aimer c__'est ce qu'y a d'plus beau_

_**[Schue]**__ C'est ce qu'y a d'plus beau__  
__Aimer c'est monter si haut__  
__**[Schue]**__ C'est monter si haut_

_Et toucher les ailes des oiseaux__  
__Aimer c'est ce qu'y a d'plus beau_

Et les deux finirent la chanson en chœur pour le dernier mot.

_Aimer_

La salle resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Mike ne se redresse et applaudisse, vite suivi par le reste du glee club. Le garçon en profita pour aller embrasser sa petite-amie et la faire tournoyer.

Mr Schue assista à la scène en rigolant puis leur demanda d'aller s'asseoir.

- Et Tina tu as été formidable. Merci pour ton aide et ta participation au devoir de la semaine.

Le prof se retourna face au tableau et écrivit :

**Français – la langue de l'amour.**

- Comme vous avez pu le constater avec notre performance, cette semaine de la Saint Valentin sera consacrée à chanter une chanson d'amour en français.

- Mais Mr Schue on n'y connaît rien à cette langue, protesta Finn.

- C'est pour ça qu'Internet existe et vous permet de faire des recherches. Vous êtes libres de vous mettre en groupe, en solo, en duo du moment que vous respectez la seule consigne, qui est : il doit y avoir du français dans chaque chanson que vous interprétez. Bien, vous avez le reste de l'heure pour commencer à réfléchir et trouver quoi faire. N'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide.

Évidemment, Kurt fut accaparé pendant le reste de l'heure car il était le seul à parler couramment français. Il leur dit si telle ou telle chanson était assez bonne et correspondait à la consigne.

A la fin de l'après-midi, quand il alla voir Blaine pour lui raconter sa journée son collègue soupira :

- Et moi qui suis bloqué ici avec ce foutu traumatisme crânien alors que j'aurais pu t'entendre chanter en français !

Kurt rougit mais Blaine ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- Et tu as trouvé ce que tu allais chanter et avec qui ? l'interrogea Blaine.

Kurt sourit et acquiesça.

- Au début je me suis retrouvé avec tout le glee club pour chanter avec moi. C'est assez flatteur mais quand on sait que c'est parce que je suis le seul à parler couramment français ça refroidit.

- Je suis sûr que si ce n'était qu'à cause de ça il n'y aurait pas eu tout le monde. Tu as une voix extraordinaire Kurt, ajouta Blaine.

Kurt sentit ses joues reprendre feu et se pressa de continuer de parler.

- Mr Schuester a du intervenir et finalement j'ai choisi Mercedes et Mike.

- Mike ? s'étonna Blaine.

- Comme Tina a présenté le sujet, il n'avait personne avec qui chanter et c'est Tina qui nous a proposé cette idée. Comme je n'avais jamais encore chanté avec lui ni même avec Mercedes...

Blaine fit une drôle de tête.

- Et dire que je vais rater ça, bouda le flic en s'enfonçant sous les couvertures.

Kurt passa une main à travers les boucles qui dépassaient au dessus de son crâne et du bandage puis sourit :

- Et si on filmait les performances ? Tu pourrais même les regarder en direct à travers Skype !

- Oh ! s'exclama Blaine. Oui ça serait super ! Je m'ennuierais moins !

Kurt gloussa face à l'attitude enfantine de son collègue. Le policier plus âgé trouvait cela adorable.

- Bien, faisons comme ça.

Le lendemain, lors du Glee Club, ce furent Artie et Brittany qui ouvrirent le bal avec une superbe reprise d'Elsa Tovati et Tom Dice « Il nous faut ». Artie avait sa guitare et Brittany était assise devant lui, les jambes croisées.

Brittany :

_Il nous faut du temps__  
__Des insomnies, des engueulades__  
__Des retrouvailles à la bougie__  
__Il nous faut du vent__  
__Un peu de pluie, de longues balades__  
__Et pas de bruit__, non pas de bruit__  
_  
Artie :

_I know what you need__  
__I'm thinking of us__  
__We're in a bar__  
__People are just__  
__Looking at you__  
__As usually__  
__Why do you care__  
__Is it too much__  
__I need to know__  
__If I'm needed__  
_  
Les deux :

_You and I,__  
__Close together_

_A new dimension__  
__But if we dare__  
__We__ will succeed__  
_  
Brittany :

_Il nous faut aussi __  
__un jean usé__  
__Que l'on partage__  
__2-3 secrets__  
__D'enfants pas sages__  
__Il nous faut l'envie__  
__De rendez vous__  
__Un très grand lit__  
__Sans rien autour, __  
__non rien__  
_  
Les deux :

_You and I,__  
__Close together__  
__A new dimension__  
__still far fro__m me come please__  
__You and I,__  
__Close together__  
__A new dimension__  
__But if we dare__  
__we will succeed__  
_  
Brittany :

_Du temps, l'envie__  
__Pas de bruit_

Artie :

_La nuit_,

Brittany :  
_le jour_

Les deux :

_Sans rien autour__  
__  
_Artie :

_Toi et moi __  
__C'est presque ça__  
__C'est tellement __déjà__  
__Il nous manque si peu choses_

Brittany :

_Toi et moi __  
__C'est presque ça__  
__C'est tellement déjà__  
__Nous serons ce que l'on ose__  
_  
Les deux :

_You and I,__  
__Close together__  
__A new dimension__  
__But if we dare__  
__we will succeed_

Artie :

_C'est tellement déjà__  
__  
_Brittany :

_Toi e__t moi_

Brittany : **Artie** :

_You and I __**(toi et moi)**__  
__Close together __**(tellement déjà)**__  
__A new dimension__  
__Nous serons ce que l'on ose__  
__Ce que l'on ose (x2)_

Tout le monde applaudit la prestation adorable qu'avait présentée le couple. Même Blaine, à travers l'ordinateur, applaudissait de son lit. Grâce au club vidéo qui leur avait fourni une caméra pour la semaine, il pouvait avoir accès à la salle de chorale et regarder en direct les performances. En zoomant ou en changeant d'angle, comme si il y était.

- Je croyais qu'on devait chanter en français ? intervint Finn, un air de pur incompréhension se reflétant sur son visage.

- J'avais bien précisé que du moment qu'il y avait du français dans la chanson c'était valable. Bravo Artie et surtout bravo à toi Brittany. Ton accent était remarquable.

La jeune fille lança un regard troublé au prof puis partit s'asseoir à côté d'Artie.

Personne ne remarqua le regard noir que Santana lança à Artie ni la lueur blessée qui traversa son regard quand elle le posa sur Brittany. Enfin, personne sauf Blaine qui avait une place de choix. Le flic haussa les sourcils puis envoya un texto à Kurt.

« C'était formidable ! J'ai adoré ! »

Kurt sourit et lui renvoya un message.

Le jour suivant ce fut le tour du groupe de Kurt. Ils se placèrent devant les autres et Kurt prit quelques secondes pour expliquer la chanson.

De l'autre côté de la caméra, Blaine avait les yeux rivés sur son ami et attendait cette performance avec impatience. Les premières notes commencèrent.

Kurt :

_Le ciel bleu __sur nous peut s'effondrer __  
__Et la terre peut bien s'écrouler __  
__Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes __  
__Je me fous du monde entier_

Alors que les paroles pénétraient comme à chaque fois au plus profond de lui, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers la caméra où il savait que Blaine les regardait.

Mercedes :  
_Tant qu'l'amour innond'ra mes matins __  
__Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains_

Mike :  
_Peu m'importe les problèmes __  
__Mon amour puisque tu m'aimes_

Le jeune asiatique s'était avancé et emparé des mains de Tina. Sa petite-amie le regardait avec tellement d'amour et des yeux emplis d'admiration. Son français n'était pas aussi parfait que Kurt mais elle comprenait plus ou moins ce que le trio chantait et cela lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Mercedes :

_J'irais j__usqu'au bout du monde __  
__Je me ferais teindre en blonde __  
__Si tu me le demandais __  
_  
Kurt :

_J'irais décrocher la lune __  
__J'irais voler la fortune __  
__Si tu me le demandais_

« Kurt focus ! Je t'ai connu moins perceptible » se flagella le garçon en détournant son regard du coin où se trouvait la caméra et espérant que Blaine n'avait rien remarqué.

Mike :

_Je renierais ma patrie __  
__Je renierais mes amis __  
__Si tu me le demandais_

Les trois :

_On peut bien rire de moi __  
__Je ferais n'importe quoi __  
__Si tu me le demandais __  
_  
Kurt :

_Si un jour la vie t'arrache à moi __  
__Si tu meurs que tu sois loin de moi __  
__Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes __  
__Car moi je mourrais aussi_

Le garçon ne put empêcher les souvenirs de l'accident de refaire surface. S'il avait été présent pour Blaine, jamais son collègue ne se serait trouvé dans cette situation de danger et il n'aurait pas été blessé. Surtout que Del Monico était toujours en fuite et que leur chef leur avait dit de prendre du repos le temps que Blaine soit de nouveau apte au service.

Mike :

_Nous aurons __pour nous l'éternité __  
__Dans le bleu de toute l'immensité __  
__Dans le ciel plus de problèmes __  
_

Mercedes :

_Mon amour crois-tu qu'on s'aime __  
__Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment_

Comme elle savait si bien le faire, Mercedes clôtura la chanson avec une note finale qui donna des frissons au reste du groupe.

De son côté, Blaine était bien content de ne pas être visible car il avait commencé à pleurer dès que Kurt avait ouvert la bouche et avait jeté un coup d'œil (inconsciemment ? Blaine ne saurait le dire) à la caméra. Lors du dernier couplet chanté par Kurt, Blaine avait zoomé sur son collègue et avait remarqué ses yeux brillants. Au tout début de la performance, il en avait profité pour trouver une version traduite de leur chanson. Et Blaine savait très bien que son collègue se reprochait son accident à la boutique.

- Kurt…murmura Blaine en touchant du bout des doigts le visage de son collègue.

Le groupe applaudit à tout rompre.

- Un choix de musique originale mais vous avez su la remettre à votre sauce et c'était parfait, les félicita Mr Schue.

« Parfait ! » lut Kurt dans le message de Blaine.

Le policier ne dit rien mais sourit à la caméra.

- Bien, Santana tu voulais passer aujourd'hui je crois ? intervint Mr Schue.

La latina acquiesça et se plaça sur un tabouret haut.

- C'est une chanson mis au goût du jour par une chanteuse latina. Moitié français comme demandé et moitié espagnol.

Les notes de la chanson commencèrent et Santana planta son regard dans celui de Brittany.

Santana :

_Y yo que hasta ayer sol__o fui un holgazan__  
__Y soy el guardian de sus suenos de amor,__  
__La quiero a morir__  
__Y pueden destrozar todo aquello que ven__  
__Porque ella de un soplo lo vuelve a crear__  
__Como si nada, como si nada__  
__La quiero a morir__  
__  
__Ella para las horas de cada reloj__  
__Y me ayuda a pint__ar transparente el dolor con su sonrisa__  
__Y levanta una torre desde el cielo hasta aqui__  
__Y me cose unas alas__  
__Y me ayuda a subir a toda prisa, a toda prisa__  
__La quiero a morir__  
__  
__Conoce bien cada guerra cada herida cada ser__  
__Conoce bien cada guerra de la vida ?__  
__Y d__el amor también.__  
__eh eh eheheheheheheheh_

_Moi je n'étais rien et voilà qu'aujourd'hui__  
__Je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits__  
__Je l'aime à mourir__  
__Vous pouvez détruire tout ce qu'il vous plaira__  
__Elle n'a qu'à ouvrir l'espace de ses bras__  
__Pour tout reconstrui__re, pour tout reconstruire__  
__Je l'aime à mourir__  
__  
__Elle a gommé les chiffres des horloges du quartier__  
__Elle a fait de ma vie des cocottes en papier, des éclats de rire__  
__Elle a bâtit des ponts entre nous et le ciel__  
__Et nous les traversons à chaque fois qu'elle__  
__Ne __veut pas dormir, ne veut pas dormir__  
__Je l'aime à mourir__  
__  
__Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres__  
__Pour être si forte aujourd'hui__  
__Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres__  
__De la vie, et l'amour aussi_

_Eh eh eheheheheheheheheheheh_

Brittany regarda sa meilleure amie sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. L'émotion transmise à travers la chanson lui avait coupé le souffle et apparemment elle lui était dédiée, mais la jeune fille ne comprenait pas ce que ça signifiait.

De son côté, Artie fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les choses. Il attrapa la main de Brittany et la serra dans la sienne, jetant un regard froid à Santana.

Brittany coupa le contact visuel avec sa meilleure amie et sourit à Artie.

Cela suffit à Santana et la jeune latina sortit de la pièce en courant.

- Santana ! l'appela Mr Schue.

- J'y vais, dit Quinn en se précipitant à sa suite.

Si les autres n'avaient pas tout compris, Kurt s'était rendu compte que les observations de Blaine étaient justes une fois encore.

« Santana est amoureuse de Brittany » envoya Kurt à Blaine.

« Je te l'avais dit » fut la réponse de son collègue. « Sa chanson était magnifique. Je suppose que les paroles en espagnol et en français veulent dire la même chose ? »

« Oui »

L'échange s'arrêta là car Kurt dut retourner en cours.

Il ne passa pas voir Blaine ce soir-là car il rentra tard de son entraînement avec les Cheerios.

Le lendemain, le groupe de Finn, Puck et Sam fut le premier à passer.

Leur chanson fut acclamée et les autres chantèrent avec eux pour le refrain.

Les trois :

_Nous marchons gaiement __  
__vers notre champ de bataille_.

Sam :  
_C'est vachement duraille__  
__d'être pris pour du bétail_

Les trois :  
_C'est un vrai guêpier__  
__d'être troupier__  
__quand on a mal aux pieds !__  
_

Puck :  
_Hé ! vaut mieux rêver __à une fille à aimer !_

Tina :  
_Hein ?_

Puck :  
_C'est ce que j'ai dit !__  
__Une belle fille à aimer !__  
__Je l'imagine Tonquinoise__  
__Avec des yeux turquoises_

Sam :  
_Moi je veux qu'elle admire ma force__  
__Les coutures sur mon torse !_

Finn :  
_Moi qu'elle soit grosse ou __qu'elle soit fine,__  
__Jsuis pas misogyne !__  
__Du moment qu'elle fait bien la cuisine !__  
__Boeuf, Porc, Poulet ! __  
__HUM !_

Sam :  
_Toi c'est sûr __  
__Tu tombes toutes les filles comme des fruits mûrs_

Puck :  
_Elles préfèrent l'allure__  
__d'un dur de dur, en armure !_

Les trois :  
_Vous imaginez ?__  
__Pour un guerrier __  
__Ce qu'il peut le plus manquer ?_

Puck :  
_J'ai deviné !_

Sam et Finn :  
_Une belle fille à aimer !_

Sam :  
_La mienne me trouvera beau_

Finn :  
_La mienne pas trop gros !_

Tina :  
_Hum...que diriez-vous d'une fille qui pense__  
__D'une grande... clairvoyance ?_

Les trois :  
_Non !_

Puck :  
_Mon air viril __  
__Me donne un style__  
__Qui séduit leur coeur_

Sam :  
_Ecoute donc ce grand séducteur !_

Principal Figgins :

[par quel miracle avaient-ils convaincu Figgins de chanter pour eux ? William ne voulait même pas le savoir et se concentra sur la chanson hilarante des garçons]  
_Une belle fille m'attend__  
__Depuis bientôt 40 ans !_

Sam :  
_Depuis tout ce temps __  
__elle n'a sûrement__  
__plus de dents !_

Les trois :  
_Quand nous reviendrons__  
__Dans des années__  
__Tous c__ouverts de lauriers !_

Puck :  
_Nous trouverons_

Sam et Finn :  
_Une belle fille à aimer_

Puck :  
_ça fait rêver_

Sam et Finn :  
_Une belle fille à aimer_

Les trois :  
_Une belle fille à aim..._

La salle était remplie de sifflements et de cris ainsi que d'applaudissements. Même Mr Schue applaudissait en riant.

- Alors ça ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! Les gars c'était génial ! Tout bonnement hilarant ! Je ne sais pas si on peut considérer ça comme une chanson d'amour mais c'est une chanson qui demande de l'amour ça c'est sûr !

Le groupe rit à ce commentaire.

« Je suis écroulé de rire dans mon lit et ma tête me fait un mal de chien à cause de ça ! » lut Kurt sur son téléphone.

Le garçon gloussa et répondit à Blaine.

« Mon pauvre chou. Je t'apporterai un café sur le chemin du retour. »

« Merci tu es un ange ! »

Kurt gloussa et reporta son attention sur le groupe. Il remarqua que Quinn s'était levée. Pour le plus grand étonnement de tous, Quinn et Sam qui avaient rompus étaient restés de très bons amis. Certaines mauvaises langues affirmaient qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble et que ce n'était qu'un coup de pub. Mais le Glee Club savait très bien ce qu'il en était. Leur relation de couple n'avançait pas et au lieu de continuer dans ce sens ils avaient préféré rompre et rester meilleurs amis.

- Cela nous ressemble mieux, avait dit Sam.

La jeune fille était radieuse et s'avança au milieu de la salle. D'ailleurs Sam l'accompagnait à la guitare.

Quinn :

_On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose,__  
__Elle__s passent en un instant comme fanent les roses.__  
__On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud __  
__Que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux __  
__Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit...__  
__  
__{Refrain:}__  
__Que tu m'aimais encore,__  
__C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais en__core.__  
__Serait-ce possible alors ?__  
__  
__On me dit que le destin se moque bien de nous__  
__Qu'il ne nous donne rien et qu'il nous promet tout__  
__Parait qu'le bonheur est à portée de main,__  
__Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou__  
__Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit ...__  
__Que tu __m'aimais encore,__  
__C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore.__  
__Serait-ce possible alors ?_

_Mais qui est ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais?__  
__Je ne me souviens plus c'était tard dans la nuit,__  
__J'entend encore la voix, mais je ne vois plus les trait__s__  
__"Il vous aime, c'est secret, lui dites pas que j'vous l'ai dit"__  
__Tu vois quelqu'un m'a dit...__  
__  
__Que tu m'aimais encore, me l'a t'on vraiment dit...__  
__Que tu m'aimais encore, serais ce possible alors ?__  
__  
__On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose,__  
__Elles __passent en un instant comme fanent les roses__  
__On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud__  
__Que de nos tristesses il s'en fait des manteaux,__  
__Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit que..._

_Que tu m'aimais encore,__  
__C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore.__  
__Sera__it-ce possible alors ?_

La salle partit en applaudissement et Quinn alla embrasser Sam sur la joue pour le remercier.

- C'était adorable Quinn. Je crois avoir reconnu la chanson et je tiens à te dire que ta voix était tout bonnement parfaite. Bravo.

Quinn sourit et retourna s'asseoir devant Finn.

Finn qui la regardait, perturbé, car son ex petite-amie ne l'avait pas lâché du regard durant la chanson.

La cloche sonna et le groupe quitta la salle pour rejoindre leurs cours. Finn en profita pour rattraper Kurt et lui demander :

- Dis, tu sais de quoi parlait la chanson de Quinn ?

- Elle parle d'une personne qui lui aurait dit que quelqu'un l'aimait toujours.

Finn avait tellement l'air perdu que Kurt ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche.

- Tu sais de qui elle veut parler toi ?

Le garçon jeta un regard furieux à Kurt avant de partir rejoindre sa prochaine classe.

- C'était pas vraiment sympa ça, intervint Rachel en se plaçant à ses côtés.

- Oh, tu étais là ?

- Donc Finn est toujours amoureux de Quinn ? Et apparemment Quinn est amoureuse de Finn elle-aussi ?

Kurt observa la jeune fille et remarqua une drôle de lueur dans son regard.

- Tout va bien Rachel ?

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire.

- Oui, on ne peut mieux.

Elle le quitta pour rejoindre sa propre classe.

Kurt secoua la tête.

« Pauvre Rachel, ça se voit qu'elle est encore amoureuse de Finn. Je pensais pourtant qu'elle avait recommencé à fréquenter quelqu'un ? » pensa Kurt.

Blaine lui avait parlé de Wes qui avait commencé à courtiser Rachel. Il lui envoyait des fleurs, des poèmes, lui souhaitait une bonne journée et une bonne nuit par texto. Kurt avait même remarqué une différence entre la Rachel d'avant, celle qui sortait avec Finn, la Rachel d'après la rupture et la Rachel de maintenant. La jeune fille rayonnait plus. Elle semblait plus authentique, moins égocentrique.

« Après tout qu'est-ce que j'y connais en amour moi ? » soupira le garçon en rentrant dans sa salle de classe.

Au moment du déjeuner, les membres du Glee Club parlèrent de Rachel et de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir présenter le soir-même. La jeune fille apparut avec son déjeuner et les membres changèrent de conversation. Enfin jusqu'à ce que des chuchotements se fassent entendre. Le Glee Club releva la tête pour voir avancer vers eux la chorale des Warblers au complet.

Wes s'avança vers eux, laissant ses amis derrière. Il se plaça juste en face de Rachel et lui attrapa les mains pour l'aider à se lever et la diriger vers une place où elle pourrait être assise en face d'eux. Il lui expliqua en même temps ce qu'ils faisaient là.

- Blaine m'a raconté sur quoi vous travailliez cette semaine. Et comme c'est la Saint Valentin, j'ai pensé que cela serait un excellent moyen pour exprimer une partie de mes sentiments pour toi.

Rachel écarquilla les yeux et se laissa faire.

Les autres membres des ND n'entendirent pas les phrases de Wes.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux et se pressa d'envoyer un message à Blaine.

« Qu'est-ce que les Warblers font à McKinley ? »

«Wes veut exprimer ses sentiments pour Rachel. Donc je lui ai dit ce que vous faisiez comme exercice cette semaine et je l'ai aidé à trouver une chanson correspondant pour les Warblers. »

« Oh et qu'est-ce qu'ils vont chanter ? » demanda Kurt.

« Tu verras…c'est juste dommage que je ne puisse pas performer avec eux :( ni assister à la performance. »

Kurt lut le message et en profita pour expliquer aux New Direction ce qu'il se passait, sans rien révéler des sentiments de Wes bien sûr, même si ce fut évident pour la plupart des filles du groupe. Il demanda à Artie s'il y avait un moyen pour que Blaine assiste à la performance. Le garçon en chaise roulante envoya un message à un ami qui lui répondit par un code.

« Tape ce code et à la place de la salle de chorale tu auras accès à la cour. »

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? » répondit Blaine.

Kurt ne répondit rien et reçut un autre message.

« Oh je vois ! C'est impressionnant quand même ! »

Kurt rit et secoua la tête avant de porter son attention sur les Warblers qui avaient commencé à s'harmoniser.

Quand Kurt reconnut la chanson il écarquilla les yeux et rougit soudainement en imaginant Blaine chanter ça avec eux.

Warblers :

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalala_

Wes :

_Pour un flirt avec toi__  
__Je ferais n'i__mporte quoi__  
__Pour un flirt avec toi__  
__Je serais prêt à tout__  
__Pour un simple rendez-vous__  
__Pour un flirt avec toi__  
__  
_Wes & Warblers_ :_

_Pour un petit tour, un petit jour__  
__Entre tes bras__  
__Pour un petit tour, au petit jour__  
__Entre tes draps_

Warblers :

_Lalalalalalalalalala__la__  
_

Wes : _  
__Je pourrais tout quitter__  
__Quitte à faire démodé__  
__Pour un flirt avec toi__  
__Je pourrais me damner__  
__Pour un seul baiser volé__  
__Pour un flirt avec toi__  
_

Wes & Warblers : _  
__Pour un petit tour, un petit jour__  
__Entre tes bras__  
__Pour un petit tour, au petit jour__  
__Entre tes draps__  
_

Warblers :

_Lalalalalalalalalalalala_

Wes : _  
__Je ferais l'amoureux__  
__Pour te câliner un peu__  
__Pour un flirt avec toi__  
__Je ferais des folies__  
__Pour arrive__r dans ton lit__  
__Pour un flirt avec toi__  
_

Wes & Warblers : _  
__Pour un petit tour, un petit jour__  
__Entre tes bras__  
__Pour un petit tour, au petit jour__  
__Entre tes draps_

Warblers :

_Lalalalalalalalalalalala_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalala_

Wes sourit à Rachel, prit sa main et la porta jusqu'à sa bouche pour lui faire un baisemain des plus romantiques. Ensuite, les Warblers retournèrent d'où ils venaient, laissant les lycéens de McKinley reprendre leur routine quotidienne.

Mises à part Mercedes et Tina qui harcelèrent Rachel pour plus de détails, personne ne fit de remarque à la jeune fille. Et de toute façon, ils en auraient eu du mal puisqu'elle semblait dans son monde.

Et ce fut comme ça que le Glee Club se retrouva pour la dernière prestation du jour. Celle de Rachel.

La jeune fille se posa au milieu de la pièce et inspira un bon coup. La musique résonna.

Rachel :

_Je n'ai connu qu'une histoire d'amour,__  
__Au fil de ma vie,__  
__Cet homme m'a promis le toujours,__  
__Et puis s'est enfui.__  
__C'est la couleur de l'enfer__  
__Quand les mensonges s__alissent tout__  
__J'aurai cru sombrer sous la colère,__  
__Comme un cheval fou.__  
__  
__Mais ce qui m'a sauvée,__  
__C'est de pouvoir aimer.__  
__  
__[Refrain] :__  
__Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible,__  
__Aimer se dire que c'est possible,__  
__Aimer d'un amour invincible,__  
__Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible,__  
__C'es__t possible.__  
__  
__J'ai vu mes châteaux en Espagne,__  
__Ce que j'ai bâti,__  
__Disparaître sous les flammes de la jalousie,__  
__C'est une douleur sans égal,__  
__Quand sa vie,__  
__part en étincelles_

_J'aurai pu vendre mon âme au diable,__  
__Comme un criminel.__  
__  
__Mais ce qui m'a sauvée,__  
__C'es__t de pouvoir aimer.__  
__  
__[Refrain]__  
__Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible,__  
__Aimer se dire que c'est possible,__  
__Aimer d'un amour invincible,__  
__Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible,__  
__C'est possible.__  
__  
__Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible,__  
__Aimer, et jurer sur la Bible,__  
__D'aimer,__  
__Malgré l'inadmissible,__  
__Aimer, jusqu'à l'impossible,__  
__C'est possible.__  
__  
__Hein hein hein...__  
__  
__Aimer jusqu'à l'imprévisible,__  
__Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible,__  
__C'est possible._

Rachel avait toujours tendance à faire le show à elle toute seule quand elle était sur le devant de la scène, mais pour l'occasion elle était restée assez sobre. Son regard avait voyagé vers Finn et s'était perdu dans le vide. A la fin, elle s'était mise à tourner sur elle-même et s'était effondrée au sol en riant aux éclats.

- Rachel ? s'inquiéta Mr Schue.

Les rires de la jeune fille s'étaient transformés en sanglots.

- Rachel tu vas bien ? demanda le prof.

Elle leva les yeux vers les membres de la chorale qui la regardaient stupéfaits puis leur offrit un sourire immense avant de dire entre ses larmes :

- Je vais parfaitement bien. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse.

Sa décision était prise. Rachel Berry allait accepter la demande de Wesley Montgomery et sortir avec lui. Jamais une décision ne l'avait mise dans un tel état de béatitude. Elle rentra chez elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Kurt était heureux pour la jeune fille et pour Wes. Ils allaient former un couple détonnant. Entre le caractère de Rachel et la maturité et l'exigence de Wes, Kurt avait hâte de voir ça.

Il arriva chez Blaine avec un sourire immense et leur café d'après les cours.

Finalement, cette semaine de Saint-Valentin s'était passée relativement bien.

Blaine revint au lycée la semaine suivante et fut déçu d'avoir raté l'exercice. Même s'il avait assisté à toutes les performances, il aurait voulu en profiter pour chanter avec Kurt. Même s'ils chantaient souvent lors des exercices demandés, ce n'était pas pareil pour celui-là. C'était plus…romantique.

Blaine soupira en se passant une main dans ses cheveux dé-gelés. Il ne pouvait pas remettre de gel avant qu'on ne lui retire les fils de sa cicatrice. Enfin il s'en moquait un peu puisque le gel n'était pas vraiment « lui » mais sa couverture. Mais il avait peur qu'avec les cheveux laissés naturellement, il ne fasse plus vieux que l'âge qu'il était sensé avoir.

- Salut ! l'accueillit Kurt en le rejoignant à son casier.

Son regard se fixa sur l'endroit où l'étagère métallique lui était tombée sur la tête et une vague de culpabilité obscurcit son visage.

- Kurt arrête ça, intervint Blaine.

- Quoi ?

- De te sentir coupable de ma blessure. Tu n'y es pour rien !

- Mais si j'avais été là ! Si je ne t'avais pas laissé partir en…

Le policier baissa le ton de sa voix.

- Si je ne t'avais pas laissé partir seul en mission, rien ne serait arrivé !

Kurt ferma les yeux très forts.

Blaine voulut ajouter quelque chose mais la cloche sonna et Kurt le tira vers leur premier cours du jour.

Durant toute la matinée, Blaine réfléchit à un moyen de faire comprendre à Kurt que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il se devait d'être avec son père qui, heureusement, s'en était sorti beaucoup mieux que lors de sa précédente crise cardiaque. Mais son cœur était toujours aussi faible et il n'avait pas encore repris le travail. Il repensa à l'exercice de la semaine passée. Et s'il n'était pas très bon en français, il pouvait toujours choisir une chanson qui exprimait ce qu'il ressentait pour son collègue.

- C'est peut-être le bon moment ? murmura Blaine pour lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? le questionna Kurt en classe d'algèbre.

- Rien, lui sourit Blaine, soudain motivé par son idée.

Cela lui prit les deux cours suivants pour tout mettre en place et réciter les paroles dans sa tête. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, indiquant le déjeuner, Blaine attrapa la main de Kurt et le tira derrière lui.

- Blaine, c'est par là la cafétéria, indiqua Kurt.

- Je sais. Mais je voudrais te montrer quelque chose avant.

Il emmena Kurt jusqu'à la salle de chorale, vide à cette heure-là et le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce.

- Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu vas voir.

Même si l'excitation traversait son corps, Blaine commençait à être nerveux. Il n'avait jamais était du genre à faire le premier pas. Mais en regardant dans les yeux de son ami, il se dit que cela valait le coup.

- Depuis l'accident, commença Blaine, je vois bien que tu n'arrêtes pas de te sentir coupable.

Kurt voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Blaine le coupa bien avant.

- Non, ne dis rien et écoute moi. Je sais que tu te sens responsable de moi. On est collègues. On est un binôme et, de plus, je suis plus jeune que toi. Ce sont des facteurs qui font que tu penses que c'est de ton devoir de me protéger. Mais Kurt, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois les choses.

Les yeux bleus avaient commencé à s'humidifier et Blaine se sentit mal pour ça. Mais il devait chanter sa chanson.

- Bien que le thème de la semaine dernière ne soit plus d'actualité je voudrais moi aussi participer. Mais j'en ai profité pour passer au dessus d'une consigne qui veuille que la chanson soit en français. Cette chanson est pour toi Kurt.

Blaine s'installa en face de Kurt sur une chaise, une guitare entre les mains. Il commença la mélodie.

_Would you dance__  
__If I asked you to dance?__  
__Would you run__  
__A__nd never look back?__  
__Would you cry__  
__If you saw me crying?__  
__And would you save my soul, tonight?__  
__  
__Would you tremble__  
__If I touched your lips?__  
__Would you laugh?__  
__Oh please tell me this.__  
__Now would you die __  
__For the one you loved?__  
__Hold me in your arms, tonight. __  
__  
__I ca__n be your hero, baby.__  
__I can kiss away the pain.__  
__I would stand by you forever.__  
__You can take my breath away.__  
__  
__Would you swear__  
__That you'll always be mine?__  
__Or would you lie? __  
__Would you run and hide?__  
__Am I in too deep?__  
__Have I lost my mind?__  
__I don't care __  
__You're h__ere tonight. __  
__  
__I can be your hero, baby.__  
__I can kiss away the pain.__  
__I would stand by you forever.__  
__You can take my breath away.__  
_

Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas de toute la chanson.

_Oh, I just want to hold you.__  
__I just want to hold you.__  
__Am I in too deep? __  
__Ha__ve I lost my mind?__  
__I don't care__  
__You're here tonight.__  
__  
__I can be your hero, baby.__  
__I can kiss away the pain. __  
__I will stand by your forever.__  
__You can take my breath away.__  
__  
__I can be your hero.__  
__I can kiss away the pain.__  
__And I will stand by you forever.__  
__You can ta__ke my breath away.__  
__You can take my breath away.__  
__  
__I can be your hero._

A présent Kurt pleurait réellement.

Blaine se leva et posa ses mains sur les joues de l'autre garçon.

- C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je veux être celui qui s'inquiète, ne pas apporter de culpabilité dans ton regard. Je veux être celui qui éloigne la douleur. Me laisserais-tu être ton héros Kurt ?

Le policier plus âgé avala un sanglot et s'agrippa aux avant-bras de son collègue…non, de l'homme qui lui avouait ses sentiments de la plus belle façon qui soit.

- Kurt ?

Kurt releva la tête et croisa le regard de Blaine. Il put y lire tellement d'amour, de compassion, d'adoration, de tendresse.

- Oui, murmura Kurt.

- Pardon ? s'avança Blaine, pas sûr d'avoir compris.

Kurt lâcha un petit rire avant d'ajouter plus fort :

- Je veux que tu sois mon héros Blaine.

Le sourire de Blaine aurait pu faire le tour de sa tête si des lèvres ne l'avaient pas retenu.

Les deux garçons partagèrent leur premier baiser. Il fut tendre, empli d'amour et de promesses.

Quand ils se séparèrent, haletants, Kurt était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Mon premier baiser, murmura le jeune homme de 22 ans.

Blaine se pencha et ajouta tout contre ses lèvres :

- Et loin d'être le dernier.

Ils passèrent le temps du déjeuner à s'embrasser dans la salle de la chorale.

« Encore une chose positive à ajouter à cette salle » pensèrent les deux garçons en se souriant.

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Parce que personnellement j'ai adoré l'écrire, surtout le Kliss et la performance de Blaine… :P Et rien que d'imaginer les Warblers chanter cette chanson me fait mourir de rire…xD**

**J'espère que tout le monde a reconnu toutes les chansons ?! Sinon n'hésitez pas à me demander :D**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bizzz**

* * *

**Preview : **

_- On n'implique pas des civils dans une mission de cette importance Porcelaine ! claqua Sylvester._

_- J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la soirée._

_- Il a été percuté par un conducteur qui a pris la fuite. Indiqua Burt._


	11. Accident et avancée

Voici la suite ! Un jour plus tôt que prévu ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !

**Remerciements** : MERCI à ma bêta AUDREY pour son travail efficace ! Et bien sûr à tous les revieweurs *o* Je vous adore :D

**Note d'auteur** : Normalement il devrait rester encore un chapitre, voire plus un épilogue…mais c'est encore en construction et en décision ! J'essaye de les finir au plus vite pour vous les donner :D

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**INFILTRATION**

**Chapitre ONZE : ****Accident et avancée**

- Impossible de mettre la main dessus ! C'est comme si elle s'était envolée ! remarqua Blaine en passant une main dans ses cheveux toujours libres de leur gel.

Le flic grimaça en passant au-dessus de sa cicatrice encore sensible. Kurt lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne.

- Et si elle avait vraiment quitté le pays ? intervint Beiste.

- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup. En plus de ne pas être assez intelligente pour passer les barrages de police et l'avis de recherche, elle en veut tellement à Schuester et à ce lycée qu'elle fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour l'anéantir.

Sue fit une pause et ajouta :

- Je dois avouer que j'admire sa détermination. Mais personne ne s'en prend à mon lycée et encore moins à cet imbécile de Schuester sans mon autorisation !

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert leur véritable identité, la Coach s'était impliquée dans l'affaire avec un grand intérêt. Surtout depuis l'accident de Blaine et la fuite de Terri Del Monico. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils recherchaient l'ex-femme de Schuester et celle-ci était toujours introuvable.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule solution, tenta Kurt.

Les trois paires d'yeux de la pièce se braquèrent sur lui et le policier expliqua sa pensée.

- J'y pense depuis quelques jours et je me dis que lui seul peut nous aider.

Sue sembla comprendre immédiatement et elle secoua la tête.

- On n'implique pas des civils dans une mission de cette importance Porcelaine ! claqua Sylvester.

- Laissez votre ressentiment de côté et voyez le côté pratique ! Qui la connaît mieux que quiconque ? Qui a été marié à cette femme pendant plus de dix ans ?

- Will ? devina Beiste.

- Monsieur Schue ? comprit Blaine.

- C'est notre seule piste et nous avons besoin de Schuester. Pour le moment, seules les forces de l'ordre sont au courant et savent qu'elle est un suspect potentiellement dangereux mais imaginez deux secondes : monsieur Schuester est tranquillement assis dans son salon en train de boire une bière et elle vient frapper à sa porte. Elle a l'air désespérée, elle a besoin d'une maison pour quelques temps. Elle lui invente un mensonge et crédule comme il est, il va tout gober ! Et nous on aura perdu la possibilité de mettre la main sur elle parce que vous êtes tellement en colère contre Schuester que rien que d'imaginer qu'il puisse nous aider vous met en rogne !

Kurt était debout face à Sue dès la fin de sa tirade. Il était rouge et essoufflé mais son regard bleu était déterminé et fixé droit dans celui de la Coach.

- Si tu es prêt à faire sauter votre couverture à la moindre occasion et bien vas-y ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si ça ne se passe pas comme dans ton parfait petit plan.

La Coach s'assit dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

- Mais avant de crier sur tous les toits que vous êtes des flics, je te conseille quand même d'appeler votre Chef. Et je ne pense pas que tu aies parlé de ça avec ton Hobbit ?

Kurt tourna la tête vers Blaine qui était toujours assis et sentit la honte le submerger. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé à discuter de son idée avec son collègue. Mais quelques minutes plus tôt, ce n'était qu'une vague idée et rien de bien concret. Le comportement de Sue l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements et…

- Vous ! s'exclama soudainement le flic faisait sursauter Beiste et Blaine. Vous avez fait exprès de…

La Coach haussa un sourcil et un sourire narquois prit place sur son visage.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Porcelaine. Et si tu veux que l'enquête avance, à ta place je commencerais par appeler mon Chef.

Kurt serra les poings, bouillonnant. Il détestait être manipulé. Il sentit une main sur son avant-bras et baissa la tête vers Blaine.

- Je suis d'accord avec ton plan et même si je n'ai pas tout suivi entre toi et la Coach, tu as le droit d'avoir des idées et de les garder pour toi.

- Ce n'était pas intentionnel. Avant il y a quelques minutes, commença Kurt en foudroyant Sue du regard, ce n'était même pas un plan.

- C'est bon Kurt. Je te fais confiance, sourit Blaine.

Kurt sentit son cœur se gonfler et s'il n'y avait pas eu deux paires d'yeux les fixant, il se serait baissé pour embrasser son petit-ami. Blaine sembla le comprendre car il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa main avant de lui tendre son téléphone.

Le geste fit rouler Sue des yeux mais elle n'ajouta rien.

Kurt composa le numéro du Chef et attendit qu'il décroche. La conversation ne dura que quelques minutes car une réunion attendait l'homme et il donna son accord en finissant par cette phrase :

- Je me fie à votre jugement Hummel ! Vous ne m'avez pas encore déçu donc continuez comme ça !

Le Chef raccrocha et Kurt lança un regard triomphant à la Coach.

- Ouais ouais ouais Porcelaine ! Garde ton air de triomphe pour le moment où on aura bouclé l'affaire, suggéra la Coach. Becky !

La jeune Cheerleader arriva en trottinant et Sue l'envoya chercher Schuester.

Quelques minutes plus tard, William arriva et, en remarquant les différentes personnes dans la pièce, fronça les sourcils avant de demander :

- Que se passe-t-il ? Mes élèves t'ont-ils causé des soucis ? Qu'as-tu à leur reprocher cette fois ?

- William assieds-toi. C'est une affaire sérieuse à propos de laquelle on aimerait s'entretenir avec toi, commença Sue.

Le prof d'espagnol observa chaque personne de la pièce et remarqua les regards sérieux de chacun.

- Porcelaine je te laisse la parole, ajouta Sue une fois que Schuester fut assis.

Kurt se tourna vers l'homme.

- Il y a un an, un ado a fait une overdose avec une toute nouvelle espèce de drogue. Peu de personnes ont pris l'affaire au sérieux et comme notre brigade n'avait pas d'enquête en cours, deux agents ont été envoyés sous couverture pour enquêter et tuer le poussin dans l'œuf.

Kurt raconta. A la fin de son histoire, Schuester semblait sonné.

- Terri aurait…non ce n'est pas…elle ne peut pas…nia le prof.

- Et pourtant votre ex-femme est une criminelle qui vend de la drogue à des ados. Et si on vous a raconté tout ça c'est pour que vous nous aidiez à la retrouver.

- Je ne peux pas croire que Terri soit…Okay, elle a eu ses moments de folies mais elle n'irait pas jusqu'au point de…Impossible.

- Et la blessure de Blaine ? L'étagère lui serait tombée toute seule sur la tête ? grogna Kurt, les yeux plissés.

- Monsieur Schue, commença Blaine après avoir serré la main de Kurt dans la sienne pour le calmer, je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais si les dires de Rachel et du reste du Glee Club sont exacts, votre ex-femme leur a donné de la vitamine D l'année dernière.

William se passa une main dans les cheveux et tenta d'expliquer :

- Elle ne pensait pas à mal.

- Mais ça suffit bon sang ! Voyez la vérité en face et ouvrez les yeux ! Terri Del Monico est dangereuse et elle se promène en liberté dans l'espoir de vous nuire !

Kurt s'était redressé et se tenait face à Schuester.

- Elle n'est plus la femme que vous avez connu au lycée ! Les gens changent !

- Où est-elle William ? intervint Sue en posant ses deux coudes sur le bureau, mains croisées et tête posée dessus.

- Je…

- Vous l'avez vu ? s'étonna Blaine.

- Quand ? Vous êtes obligé de parler monsieur Schuester sinon nous serons dans l'obligation de vous arrêter pour entrave à une enquête de police, déclara Kurt, les bras croisés et le regard sévère.

- C'était il y a de cela trois semaines. Le jour où ton père a été admis à l'hôpital.

- Le jour de mon accident et de sa fuite, rajouta Blaine.

- Il était tard, je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher quand on a frappé à ma porte. J'ai ouvert et elle était là, en pleurs et tremblante.

- Et vous l'avez laissée entrer chez vous ? interrogea Blaine.

- Qu'étais-je censé faire ? Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je l'ai hébergée cette nuit-là et quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain elle était déjà partie.

- Une idée de l'endroit où elle a pu aller ? demanda Kurt.

- Des amis ? Sa sœur ? On ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé ce soir-là et encore moins depuis notre divorce.

- Bien. Si jamais vous vous souvenez de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler ou à venir nous voir, précisa Kurt.

- Qui d'autre est au courant pour vous deux ? demanda subitement le prof.

- Au lycée ? Personne mis à part Finn mais c'est mon demi-frère donc c'est normal.

- Je suis étonné que Finn ait su tenir sa langue.

- C'est un sujet sérieux et il sait qu'il n'a pas intérêt à trébucher là-dessus.

Monsieur Schue se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir il rajouta :

- Je tiens à dire que vous faites des ados incroyablement crédibles.

- C'est le but, sourit Blaine.

- Oh, Monsieur Schue ?

- Oui Kurt ?

- Pensez à vous comporter comme avant envers nous. Notre couverture ne doit pas sauter à cause d'une erreur de votre part, fit remarquer le policier.

Le prof hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

- C'était rude comme fin de conversation, souligna Blaine.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'à cause d'une remarque de sa part notre couverture soit compromise. Déjà que c'était mon idée de lui dire la vérité mais si en plus à cause de ça on perd notre identité lycéenne, je m'en voudrais pour le reste de ma vie.

- Puisque l'enquête ne bouge pas pour le moment, sortez de mon bureau avant que votre guimauve ne recouvre tous les murs ! déclara Sue.

Les deux garçons et Beiste quittèrent la pièce le plus rapidement possible.

- Bon, retour au point de départ dans la partie de cache-cache, remarqua Blaine après que la Coach Beiste soit retournée dans ses vestiaires.

- On a plus qu'à retourner à la filature de Tanaka et voir où ça nous mène.

Les deux flics retournèrent en cours, formant des plans dans leur tête en attendant de se retrouver dans un endroit plus sûr pour en discuter.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kurt et Blaine étaient chez Shannon, dans le salon, en pleine écoute téléphonique de Tanaka quand la Coach rentra.

- Des nouvelles ? demanda t-elle en posant les boîtes de nourriture chinoise qu'elle avait ramenées.

- Toujours rien. Soit ils sont très prudents, soit ils attendent quelque chose avant d'agir. Déclara Kurt en attrapant une paire de baguettes.

- Cela fait quand même un mois depuis la fuite de Del Monico. Elle aurait dû contacter au moins Tanaka pour le tenir au courant. Ou inversement. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été au courant de l'histoire de Sheets N'Things, fit remarquer Blaine après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

Kurt le regarda soudainement.

- Et si justement il avait été mis au courant ? Si quelqu'un d'autre là-bas travaillait avec eux ?

Blaine secoua la tête.

- On a étudié les dossiers de tous les employés. Si c'était le cas on aurait remarqué quelque chose, non ?

- Il y a un truc qui cloche là-dedans mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, dit Kurt.

- Mangeons tant que c'est chaud, proposa Shannon.

- Tu as toujours cette sortie de prévue avec monsieur Schuester après ? interrogea Blaine.

- Oui. Il ne le montre pas comme ça mais il a été assez perturbé par toute cette histoire, avoua la Coach en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette en papier.

- C'est compréhensible. Mais je reste persuadé qu'il sait quelque chose, reprit Kurt.

- Il vous l'aurait dit.

- Pas s'il ignore le savoir. Dans beaucoup d'enquête les gens omettent certains faits qu'ils jugent inutiles alors que plus tard il s'avère que c'était un élément clé pour l'enquête.

Beiste le fixa un moment et hocha la tête.

- Sans le pousser je vais essayer de l'interroger pour voir ce qu'il peut me dire. Mais si il ne dit rien de plus que ce qu'on sait déjà tu me promets de le laisser tranquille ?

Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber aussi facilement mais il devait bien ça à Shannon qui avait été d'une grande aide lors de cette enquête.

- Okay j'arrêterai de harceler monsieur Schue.

- Bien, sourit la Coach en se levant. Sur ce, gentlemen, je vais vous laisser finir votre repas j'ai une tournée de bars à faire.

- Fais attention à toi Shannon, intervint Blaine.

La femme acquiesça et quitta la maison, laissant les deux policiers seuls avec leur nourriture chinoise et leur appareil d'écoute téléphonique.

- Une super soirée en perspective, soupira Kurt en posant les écouteurs sur ses oreilles.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner un bouton pour régler le son quand il remarqua que Blaine était silencieux. En se tournant vers son collègue il vit que celui-ci l'observait.

- Blaine ? J'ai quelque chose sur mon visage ? demanda Kurt, perturbé.

Blaine sourit et se pencha soudainement pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser pantelant. Quand il se recula, Kurt était rouge et à bout de souffle.

Son petit-ami sourit et dit :

- J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la soirée.

Blaine se lécha les lèvres et rajouta :

- Hum... en plus tu as un goût de crevettes.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se penchèrent pour partager un autre baiser, un peu plus brûlant cette fois. Les écouteurs de Kurt tombèrent au sol quand il repoussa Blaine contre le sofa et se pencha pour embrasser son cou.

Blaine gémit et fit remonter ses mains le long du dos de son petit-ami.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble et leurs sessions de couple étaient les moments favoris de Blaine car c'étaient les seuls moments où Kurt était si tactile, si libéré. Même s'ils n'étaient pas adeptes des affections publiques, mis à part « on se tient la main quand personne ne peut nous voir », Blaine aimait quand Kurt se laissait toucher. Cela voulait dire qu'il se sentait assez en sécurité pour se laisser aller.

Blaine laissa vagabonder ses mains un moment avant de les faire descendre de plus en plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'elles reposent en parfaite coupe sur les fesses de son petit-ami.

Kurt s'immobilisa soudainement, la bouche à quelques millimètres de la pomme d'Adam de Blaine.

- Kurt est-ce que c'est okay ? demanda Blaine incertain.

Malgré leurs nombreuses séances de bécotage, ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que les baisers et les caresses au-dessus de la ceinture. Blaine avait bien compris que malgré que Kurt soit le plus âgé, il était le moins expérimenté d'eux deux. Et même si Blaine non plus n'était jamais allé « jusqu'au bout » avec un homme, il avait testé certaines choses et était loin d'être vierge dans ce domaine. Si seulement Kurt voulait bien qu'il lui montre.

Kurt avait senti les mains de Blaine descendre et, quand celles-ci s'étaient posées sur ses fesses, il avait senti un moment de panique le gagner avant de se rappeler que c'était Blaine. Son petit-ami mais aussi son meilleur ami. L'homme qui ne lui ferait jamais de mal et qui ne ferait jamais rien sans son consentement. Et comme si Blaine avait lu ses pensées, il demanda.

Kurt n'était peut-être pas prêt pour aller au bout mais il se sentait assez en confiance pour faire plus.

- Oui, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Blaine avant de la lécher, s'attirant un grognement faisant s'arquer le corps du propriétaire.

C'était la première fois que Kurt avait le corps d'un autre homme contre lui de cette façon et ce n'était pas désagréable. Il bougea alors ses hanches, accentuant le frottement, et fut récompensé par un gémissement de Blaine qui décolla une de ses mains pour la mettre sur sa nuque. Sa tête fut alors attirée jusqu'à une bouche et ils passèrent un moment à s'échanger des baisers mouillés avec beaucoup de langue.

- Kurt…haleta Blaine.

Il arqua son corps et Kurt assista à la plus belle chose qui lui fut donné de voir ces 22 dernières années. Il ressentit le plaisir le submerger à son tour et s'écroula contre Blaine.

Tous deux étaient en sueur et essoufflés mais une vague de chaleur et de calme s'abattit sur eux et ils restèrent immobiles un bon moment pour reprendre leur respiration.

Blaine fut le premier à parler.

- Kurt, est-ce que ça va ?

- Très bien même, on ne peut mieux, rit-il en cachant sa tête dans le cou de Blaine.

Son collègue eut un énorme sourire et lui caressa les cheveux avant de lui poser un baiser sur la tête.

- Je propose qu'on aille se changer avant de se remettre à surveiller Tanaka.

- Mmmh pas envie de bouger, geignit Kurt en se calant encore plus confortablement sur Blaine.

Blaine rit, sentant son cœur se gonfler d'amour face à l'attitude adorable de son petit-ami.

- Allez allez ! Je te laisserai me serrer très fort dans le lit après notre devoir du soir, tenta Blaine.

Kurt redressa la tête, les joues rouges mais demanda quand même :

- Vrai ?

- Vrai.

Kurt se leva et les deux se lavèrent et se changèrent avant de redescendre au salon. Puisque Kurt passait la plupart de son temps et de ses nuits chez Shannon, il avait ramené une valise avec des vêtements de rechange et autres objets utiles pour une nuit passée ailleurs.

Blaine alla préparer deux tasses de café pendant que Kurt réglait l'appareil d'écoute.

- C'est vraiment la partie du métier que je déteste le plus, annonça Blaine en posant les tasses sur la table basse et en récupérant ses propres écouteurs.

- C'est parce que tu es un hyperactif de la vie et que tu hais plus que tout attendre, remarqua Kurt.

- N'empêche, ils devraient donner cette charge à des gens qui adorent rester assis et écouter.

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas du moment que la personne avec qui je suis vaut cette attente, rougit Kurt en détournant rapidement le regard.

Un énorme sourire se forma sur le visage de Blaine et il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête de son collègue et de lui poser un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Kurt soupira face au geste. Il adorait embrasser Blaine. Il pourrait passer le reste de sa vie à embrasser cet homme. Mais Blaine se recula vite et lui caressa la joue avant de s'exclamer :

- Au boulot !

Kurt secoua la tête et le couple passa deux bonnes heures à étudier les appels téléphoniques de Tanaka.

- Rien pour ce soir. Ça commence à devenir frustrant, soupira Blaine en jetant les écouteurs sur la table et en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

- Dans ce cas au lit ! s'étira Kurt.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Blaine le suivit des yeux avant de se redresser brutalement et de le poursuivre. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Kurt et lui posa un baiser dans le creux du cou.

Le lendemain matin trouva les deux hommes entremêlés bras et jambes et la respiration tranquille.

Kurt fut le premier à se réveiller et il se retrouva face au visage apaisé de son collègue. Il sourit et se cala contre le torse de celui-ci. Il ne se rendormit pas mais profita de la chaleur de Blaine et du calme du moment. C'était la première relation où il se retrouvait dans cette position et Kurt voulait bien signer pour le reste de sa vie.

Blaine était son premier petit-ami. Ou tout du moins un petit-ami qui comptait. Parce que même si Kurt n'avait jamais embrassé personne, enfin on ne comptait pas les baisers échangés entre 4 et 10 ans avec des filles dans des jeux. Des baisers où Kurt n'était même pas consentants mais enfin bref. Kurt était déjà sorti avec des hommes. Il avait reçu des invitations à dîner, mais rares étaient celles qu'il acceptait. Il avait dû sortir trois fois en trois ans et ces trois fois s'étaient toutes déroulées durant sa première année à l'école de police. Chaque fois, les hommes avaient essayé de l'embrasser et chaque fois Kurt les avait repoussés. Pourtant ils n'étaient pas laids et étaient plutôt sympathiques mais Kurt n'avait pas senti ce petit truc qui faisait qu'on avait l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Il s'était dit qu'il resterait célibataire le reste de sa vie (oui drama queen était ses deuxièmes prénoms) jusqu'à ce que Blaine entre dans sa vie. Avant même de comprendre ce que c'était, Kurt s'était retrouvé engouffré dans l'ouragan qu'était Blaine Anderson.

Et il ne le regrettait pas.

Le torse sous lui commença à se soulever plus rapidement et il sentit les bras se resserrer autour de sa taille.

- Bonjour toi, sourit Blaine.

- Salut, répondit Kurt en acceptant le baiser matinal de son petit-ami, toute pensée de respiration matinale reléguée au fond de son esprit.

- Prêt pour une journée d'enquête ?

Kurt enfonça sa tête dans le creux du cou de Blaine et grogna.

- On ne peut pas rester au lit toute la journée plutôt ?

Le rire de Blaine résonna dans la chambre, faisant trembler Kurt par les vibrations de son estomac.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à surveiller les appels téléphoniques de Tanaka sans grande découverte. Ce ne fut que vers la fin de soirée, alors qu'ils allaient arrêter, que l'homme passa un coup de fil suspect.

- Blaine viens là ! appela Kurt en lui tendant un écouteur.

Les deux flics restèrent immobiles le temps de l'appel.

« - On fait ce qui était convenu. Une fois que j'aurais les informations, tu auras l'autre moitié de la somme.

- Il y a intérêt à ce que ça vaille le coup. Que je ne perde pas mon temps à surveiller ces gamins pour rien !

- De quoi tu te plains ! C'est un job facile et bien payé !

- Bien payé, c'est vite dit !

- Bon suffit ! J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça ! Fais ton boulot ! »

Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent un moment avant que Blaine ne prenne la parole.

- Et bien, on peut dire que plus cryptique comme coup de fil, ça serait difficile.

- Il doit se douter de quelque chose ! Après la fuite de Del Monico, il reste sur ses gardes. On ne risque pas d'obtenir grand-chose du côté de la surveillance téléphonique. Mais au moins on a déjà ça.

- Il a parlé de surveiller « ces gamins » ! Et connaissant Terri, ça doit être le Glee Club !

- Tu penses qu'il enverrait quelqu'un pour surveiller une bande de gamins ? Dans quel but ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient dangereux.

Blaine sembla réfléchir et soudainement il fronça les sourcils. Son regard se fixa sur Kurt.

- Et si…commença t-il.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Blaine qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu m'inquiètes !

- Et s'il se doutait de quelque chose, à propos de nous ?

Kurt écarquilla les yeux puis secoua la tête.

- Impossible. Comment il aurait compris, ce n'est pas comme si on avait été imprudents.

Les deux flics furent interrompus dans leurs pensées par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit.

- Bonsoir les garçons ! annonça Shannon. Comment avance l'écoute ?

- On a découvert quelque chose mais…

La Coach fronça les sourcils et remarqua l'air soucieux des garçons.

- C'est en rapport avec le journal de Lima ?

Les deux la regardèrent avec un air de questionnement jusqu'à ce que Shannon fouille dans son sac et leur tende un journal.

- J'étais chez Will et il me l'a montré avec fierté. Vous êtes en couverture après votre victoire aux Sectionals.

- Mais c'était il y a des mois ! s'exclama Kurt en feuilletant la revue.

- Et bien on peut dire que les reporters de Lima avancent à leur rythme.

Sur la couverture, il y avait une photo de Schuester brandissant le trophée. Le groupe était en arrière plan.

- Page 8, indiqua Shannon.

Kurt trouva la page et remarqua la photo de l'article.

- C'est toi Blaine ! Terri a pu le voir et te reconnaître ! Et du coup elle a dit à Tanaka de surveiller le club !

- Mais on n'en est pas sûr ? répondit incertain Blaine.

Le silence résonna dans la pièce un moment jusqu'à ce que Shannon les rassure.

- S'ils avaient trouvé un quelconque indice vous concernant, il y aurait déjà eu des attaques depuis la fuite de Terri !

Les deux flics hochèrent la tête mais partirent se coucher avec un étrange pressentiment.

Et il s'avéra exact quelques jours plus tard quand Kurt, en classe de français, reçut un appel de son père lui disant que Finn avait eu un accident de voiture. Le policier quitta l'école et roula jusqu'à l'hôpital. Dans la salle d'attente, il retrouva Burt et Carole en pleine discussion avec un médecin.

- Un sévère traumatisme crânien qui l'obligera à rester aliter plusieurs jours. Son nez a été cassé et il aura un bel œil au beurre noir. Nous avons pu replacer son épaule qui avait été déplacée. Sinon mis à part quelques ecchymoses supplémentaires, il a été drôlement chanceux.

- Nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot chance, conclut Burt.

L'homme aperçut Kurt un peu plus loin et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment ça a pu se produire ? Finn conduit plutôt prudemment !

- Il a été percuté par un conducteur qui a pris la fuite, indiqua Burt.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est ce que les témoins ont dit à la police sur les lieux. Mais on n'a pas plus d'informations.

Le médecin finit sa discussion avec Carole et leur dit qu'ils pouvaient aller voir Finn.

Le garçon était allongé dans le lit, la télécommande de la télévision en main. Il sourit quand il vit sa famille.

- Hey !

- Oh mon bébé ! s'exclama Carole en se précipitant vers son garçon.

- Tout va bien maman. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. En plus, je gère totalement le look boxeur défiguré, non ? Tu penses que Quinn va aimer ?

- Oh Finn ! renifla Carole.

Le garçon jeta un regard désespéré à Burt et Kurt tout en frottant le dos de sa mère.

Kurt s'avança de l'autre côté du lit.

- Finn, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? l'interrogea le policier.

- Kurt ! Ce n'est pas le moment, Finn est convalescent ! gronda son père.

- Non Burt, c'est cool ! De plus je crois que c'est pour ton enquête ? Tu crois que si j'ai été renversé c'est à cause de ce qui se passe à McKinley.

- Peut-être. C'est pour ça que j'aimerai entendre ta version. Si tu te sens assez en forme pour m'expliquer.

- Non, c'est cool mec ! Maman tu peux m'aider à m'asseoir.

Carole et Burt l'aidèrent à se placer confortablement et Finn raconta sa mésaventure.

- J'étais en route pour le lycée, je conduisais normalement, je respectais les limitations, je le jure ! Je ne voulais pas risquer un deuxième accident comme celui du facteur.

Carole lui posa une main sur le bras pour le réconforter.

- J'étais à quelques minutes de l'école et là, surgissant de derrière et me dépassant à toute allure, ce type me passe devant et freine brutalement. J'ai paniqué, j'ai freiné de toutes mes forces mais je fonçais droit sur lui alors j'ai tourné le volant et j'ai rencontré un arbre. Après c'est le trou noir.

- Oh mon grand garçon, renifla Carole en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi un type s'en prendrait-il à un ado ? gronda Burt.

- Tu as eu le temps de voir son visage ? interrogea Kurt.

- Un type au crâne rasé. Mais il m'a dépassé tellement vite.

- C'est okay Finn. C'est déjà beaucoup, lui sourit Kurt. Repose-toi maintenant. On va tout faire pour arrêter ces gars.

- Est-ce que sa plaque d'immatriculation peut aider ?

Les trois personnes de la pièce le regardèrent étonnés.

- Tu as eu le temps de la relever ?

- Euh oui. Je m'en souviens parce qu'elle était différente.

Kurt nota l'information et remercia Finn.

- Je vais appeler Blaine et on va suivre cette piste.

Il quitta l'hôpital et retourna à sa voiture. Quand il sortit son portable, il remarqua le nombre d'appels en absence et les nombreux SMS qu'il avait reçu.

Il répondit à ses amis par un simple texte :

_« Finn est à l'hôpital. Accident de vo__iture. Il va bien, il devrait sortir d'ici quelques jours. Je suis sur le chemin du retour. »_

Il arriva à McKinley au moment du repas et trouva tout le Glee Club dans la salle de la chorale. Il expliqua l'accident et tout le monde voulut se rendre immédiatement à l'hôpital.

- On se calme, intervint Schuester. Kurt vient de nous dire que Finn allait bien et qu'il avait besoin de repos. Si on rentre tous dans sa chambre comme ça, cela ne va pas arranger son état.

Les élèves acquiescèrent. Un tableau de visite fut créé et Quinn et Puck furent les premiers à bénéficier de la visite ce jour-là. Ils iraient le voir après les cours.

Quand Blaine et Kurt furent seuls dans la salle, le policier raconta à son collègue les nouvelles infos qu'il avait obtenu.

- Il faut qu'on termine cette enquête au plus vite ! Trop de personnes commence à être blessées et…

Kurt craqua sur la fin de sa phrase et Blaine fut là pour le rattraper.

- On va la terminer cette enquête. Et ils iront en prison pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

- Désolé, soupira Kurt.

- Non, tu as le droit de craquer. Finn est de ta famille. On ne va pas laisser passer ça !

Kurt lui offrit un sourire et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bientôt, murmura Blaine.

- Oui, répondit Kurt dans l'étreinte réconfortante de son collègue et petit-ami.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finn sortit de l'hôpital après trois jours d'enfermement. L'ado fut heureux de retrouver sa chambre, son lit mais surtout sa console et la cuisine de sa mère.

Du coup, avec le nombre de visiteurs qu'il recevait chaque jour, Kurt et Blaine menèrent leur enquête exclusivement chez Shannon. Ils avaient une correspondance avec la voiture et ce n'était pas une voiture volée. Ils montrèrent la photo à Finn qui reconnut son agresseur.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Kurt et Blaine étaient chez Shannon en pleine écoute téléphonique de leur nouveau suspect, celui-ci reçut un appel plus qu'intéressant.

« Alors le résultat de cet accident ?

- Comme prévu, tout le monde est au petit soin pour le gamin et ils ont l'air d'avoir oublié Tanaka.

- Parfait. On va pouvoir passer à la suite. On se retrouve ce soir sous le pont du parc à l'heure habituelle !

- Bien »

Le coup de fil se termina et Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent ébahis.

- C'était Del Monico ?

- Bon sang Kurt c'était Del Monico ! s'exclama Blaine en lançant un point dans l'air. On la tient !

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Alors ? Ce chapitre ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

A bientôt pour la suite !

Bizzz

* * *

_**Preview**__ : _

_Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils attendaient que Del Monico se montre et toujours rien à l'horizon. _

_Ce fut les derniers mots que comprit Kurt avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience totale._


	12. I'll Be There For You

**Note d'auteur**** : Ceci s'avère être le dernier chapitre ! ****Je suis ravie mais en même temps un grand trou a pris place dans mon cœur ! Ma première fic à chapitre Glee et Klaine : )**

**Je tiens à remercier ma super bêta AUDREY pour son travail de dingue sur cette histoire ! (C'est toujours bon à savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un pour nous épauler !) Donc Merci AUDREY : ) **

**Et bien sûr, je remercie les lecteurs et revieweurs de lire cette histoire et de me laisser leurs petits messages super gentils qui me mettent du baume au cœur ! : ) MERCI à vous tous ! : ) **

**Maintenant je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre ! **

**ATTENTION le Rating M est confirmé dans ce chapitre : ) Enjoy or go away :P  
**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**INFILTRATION**

**Chapitre DOUZE** : _**I'll be there for you**_

Il était 22 heures passées et le vent avait commencé à tourner glacial. Kurt et Blaine étaient accroupis derrière un buisson et faisaient face au pont, chacun à une extrémité.

- Si rien ne se passe d'ici une demi-heure, on va se transformer en glaçons, frissonna Kurt en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou.

Il entendit Blaine lâcher un petit rire à travers son écouteur.

- Je te réchaufferai quand on rentrera, murmura Blaine.

Kurt rougit, et pas de froid. Heureusement qu'ils étaient à plusieurs mètres de distance car Blaine aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour le taquiner.

Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils attendaient que Del Monico se montre et il n'y avait toujours rien à l'horizon.

- Tu es sûr que c'est le bon endroit ? demanda Blaine pour la énième fois.

- Affirmatif, confirma Kurt comme à chaque fois. C'est le seul parc qui offre la possibilité d'une rencontre à couvert. Un pont qui ne passe pas au dessus d'une étendue d'eau et sous lequel on peut s'abriter pour discuter tranquillement.

- Alors ils ont décidé de remettre ça à plus tard et…quelqu'un approche. Un homme, avertit Blaine en s'enfonçant dans l'ombre.

Kurt s'immobilisa à son tour et observa les lieux. Il aperçut enfin l'individu quand il passa rapidement sous une source de lumière.

- Blaine….chuchota le policier.

- J'ai vu…on les tient, acquiesça son collègue qui sentit l'adrénaline l'envahir.

L'homme était celui que Finn avait reconnu. Celui qui l'avait renversé pour créer une diversion afin de détourner l'attention de Tanaka.

- Et voilà Tanaka, souffla Kurt.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête.

- Ne manque plus que le troisième élément, remarqua Blaine.

Et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, une figure enveloppée d'un long manteau noir avec le col relevé sur le cou et un chapeau qui lui tombait devant les yeux se présenta.

- C'est elle ? interrogea Kurt.

- Oui. On les tient Kurt. Les renforts sont en train d'arriver aux sorties du parc. Ils ne pourront pas s'enfuir une fois que toutes les issues seront bloquées.

Les trois individus semblaient être pris dans une discussion mouvementée. Del Monico tendit une enveloppe à l'homme mais celui-ci ne sembla pas être satisfait de son contenu. Il lui jeta à la figure.

- On dirait qu'il veut plus, remarqua Blaine.

Soudainement le type sortit une arme de sa veste et la pointa sur Del Monico.

- Il a une arme Blaine ! On intervient ! On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre Del Monico ! ordonna Kurt en sortant du buisson, sa propre arme au poing.

Il courut jusqu'aux suspects en pointant son arme et en hurlant :

- Police ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

Tandis que de son côté Blaine ordonnait :

- Posez cette arme et levez les mains en l'air !

Mais le conducteur ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer et un coup de feu éclata en direction de Blaine. Celui-ci l'évita de justesse par une roulade au sol et répliqua.

Kurt hurla le nom de son coéquipier avant de tirer à son tour. Mais une douleur lui vrilla l'épaule droite et il lâcha son arme. Un deuxième coup de feu retentit et il entendit son nom être appelé.

- Kurt ! Oh mon dieu Kurt est-ce que ça va ? Où as-tu été touché ? s'inquiéta Blaine.

- Blaine, grimaça Kurt. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où sont les suspects ?

- J'ai touché O'Reilly. Il est mort. Mais Tanaka avait une arme et c'est lui qui t'a touché avant d'essayer de s'enfuir. Je l'ai blessé et il est inconscient mais Del Monico s'est enfuie.

- Rattrape-la alors ! décida Kurt.

- Pas question que je te laisse là, agonisant !

- Bon sang Blaine ! Boucle cette enquête et va attraper cette femme ! Je veux rentrer à la maison ! hurla Kurt en attrapant son collègue par le col de son manteau.

Blaine resta interloqué quelques secondes avant d'embrasser vivement son petit-ami et de lui promettre :

- Je reviendrai et tu as intérêt d'être encore là !

Kurt sourit et regarda Blaine partir en courant dans la direction probablement prise par Terri Del Monico. Ensuite la douleur le ramena au présent et il grimaça en posant sa main sur sa blessure sanguinolente.

- Et moi qui adorais ce manteau, murmura Kurt en sentant les vagues de l'inconscience le submerger.

Il tenta de résister le plus longtemps possible, sursauta à peine en entendant les sirènes de police au lointain et ne parvint pas à ouvrir les yeux même quand son nom se fit entendre.

- Kurt ! Ne t'endors pas ! Reste avec moi ! Je t'emmène à l'hôpital ! Tiens bon.

Ce furent les derniers mots que comprit Kurt avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience totale.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Trois semaines de convalescence, soupira Kurt. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire durant ces trois semaines ?

Blaine sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le docteur venait de quitter la chambre d'hôpital, annonçant à Kurt qu'il était libre de partir mais qu'il devait rester au calme durant trois semaines.

- Il ne t'a pas interdit de travailler, juste d'aller sur le terrain, remarqua son collègue.

- Où est l'intérêt ? roula des yeux le blessé.

Blaine rit et embrassa encore une fois l'homme à ses côtés.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, murmura Blaine contre les lèvres de Kurt.

Kurt s'immobilisa.

Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais dit ces trois mots là. Lui qui pensait qu'il ne les entendrait jamais de sa vie, ou du moins d'une autre personne que son père, sentit un agréable frisson le parcourir.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Kurt en embrassant son petit-ami.

Ils quittèrent ensuite l'hôpital pour aller chez Shannon.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Blaine. Tu ne préfères pas plutôt voir ton père ?

Kurt secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'inquiète. De plus, l'enquête n'est pas totalement bouclée même si Del Monico est sous les verrous. Il nous faut l'interroger et Tanaka est à l'hôpital sous bonne garde. Je pense qu'on a bien mérité une vraie nuit sans soucis.

Blaine acquiesça.

Ils arrivèrent chez Shannon peu avant trois heures du matin pour découvrir un mot les attendant sur le meuble d'entrée.

_« J'espère que votre enquête s'est déroulée comme prévu et que vous avez pu faire toutes les arrestations nécessaires. Désolée de ne pas être là à votre retour mais ma sœur a un souci et je dois aller chez elle le plus rapidement possible. Je s__erais de retour demain dans l'après-midi._

_Shannon »_

- Comme ça on ne risque pas de la réveiller, rit Blaine en parlant d'une voix normale.

- Je vais mettre mes affaires aux sales et prendre une douche, l'avertit Kurt.

-Ton épaule…commença Blaine.

- J'ai ce qu'il faut pour ne pas mouiller la blessure, le rassura l'homme en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je vais faire du chocolat chaud en attendant et j'utiliserai la douche du bas, proposa Blaine en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Bonne idée.

Kurt finit sa douche qui lui prit beaucoup plus de temps que nécessaire. Il décida de ne pas faire sa routine de soin quotidienne et commença à enfiler son bas de pyjama quand il se rendit compte qu'il serait incapable de mettre le haut par lui-même avec un bras dans cet état. C'est en rougissant qu'il attrapa le vêtement et descendit jusqu'à la cuisine.

Blaine était de dos, occupé à finaliser les boissons chocolatées quand Kurt l'appela d'une petite voix. L'homme se retourna avec un grand sourire qui retomba en voyant l'apparence de son compagnon. Il avala difficilement et sentit sa chaleur corporelle augmenter.

- Tu peux m'aider avec ça ? demanda timidement Kurt en lui tendant le vêtement de son bras valide.

Blaine s'approcha et prit le haut de pyjama dans ses mains. Il regarda le vêtement puis Kurt et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Je pense que tu es très bien comme ça moi, répondit Blaine.

Kurt rougit et sursauta quand Blaine lui releva le menton avant de lui dire :

- Mais ce serait bête que tu attrapes froid maintenant.

Il l'aida délicatement à enfiler le haut du vêtement et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à chaque fois que Blaine caressait sa peau nue.

Les deux hommes dégustèrent ensuite leur chocolat chaud avant de monter se coucher.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés face à face. Kurt sur son bras valide.

- Comment tu te sens ? l'interrogea Blaine, une main caressant le bas de sa nuque.

Kurt frissonna et ferma les yeux, laissant la caresse le relaxer.

- Bien. Savoir que les responsables seront bientôt sous les verrous a libéré un énorme poids de ma poitrine.

- Kurt…soupira Blaine, faisant comprendre par là qu'il ne parlait pas de l'enquête.

L'homme ouvrit les yeux et les fixa dans ceux de son petit-ami. Un regard empli d'amour, de tendresse mais aussi de culpabilité parcourait les yeux dorés.

Kurt se pencha pour l'embrasser. Bien vite, leurs langues vinrent se mêler au baiser et Kurt poussa sur son bras valide pour se hisser au-dessus de Blaine. Le baiser s'arrêta, laissant les deux hommes pantelants.

- Ton épaule, souffla Blaine.

- Antidouleur, répondit Kurt en se penchant à nouveau.

Blaine gémit et le baiser s'arrêta mais Kurt ne s'éloigna pas. A la place, sa bouche toujours à quelques millimètres de celle de Blaine, il murmura :

- Fais-moi l'amour.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

- Quoi ? Mais…

La demande de Kurt lui avait tout de même retourné l'estomac mais l'inquiétude se mélangeait à l'excitation.

- J'en ai envie Blaine. Je t'aime et je me sens prêt à franchir ce cap avec toi.

Soudainement Kurt se sentit moins assuré devant l'attitude de l'autre homme.

- Enfin si toi tu veux parce que sinon…

Il fut coupé par une bouche sur la sienne.

- Bien sûr que j'en ai envie. Mais ton épaule… dit Blaine en effleurant légèrement le pansement qui protégeait les fils de la cicatrice. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal.

Kurt repoussa Blaine contre le matelas se sentant plus sûr de lui maintenant qu'il savait que Blaine en avait envie lui aussi. Il l'embrassa avant de souffler à son oreille :

- Pas si c'est moi qui reste au dessus. Mon épaule ne risque pas grand-chose.

Blaine déglutit et ses mains remontèrent le long du dos de Kurt.

- Tu es magnifique, réussit-il à dire.

- C'est un oui, alors ?

Kurt avait son sourire en coin qui rendait fou Blaine. Celui-ci fondit sur la bouche de Kurt et les deux hommes passèrent un bon moment à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Kurt halète :

- Tes vêtements…

Blaine acquiesça et avec l'aide du bras valide de Kurt se retrouva vite dénudé. Il sentit une main parcourir son torse et sourit devant l'air gourmand du garçon au-dessus de lui.

- Ton tour maintenant.

Kurt trouva le moyen de rougir avant d'acquiescer. Il n'avait jamais été nu devant quelqu'un mais avec Blaine c'était différent, il se sentait en confiance.

En douceur, Blaine enleva son haut de pyjama puis fit glisser le bas, le laissant nu et exposé.

- Tu es magnifique, répéta Blaine en récupérant possession de sa bouche.

Leurs corps se frottaient et la chaleur augmenta très vite d'un cran.

- Est-ce que tu as… ? rougit Kurt.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser avant d'acquiescer. Kurt haussa un sourcil et ce fut autour de Blaine de rougir.

- C'est pour, hum…

Kurt sembla comprendre car ses joues prirent feu brusquement mais pas de gêne. Rien que de penser à Blaine faisant « ça » suffisait à augmenter sa chaleur corporelle.

Blaine bougea pour atteindre la table de chevet et sortit le tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif.

- Toujours prêt Anderson ? ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner Kurt.

Blaine sourit timidement et Kurt l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ce garçon le rendait fou.

La suite laissa Kurt ruisselant et gémissant sous les doigts de Blaine. Bien qu'il ait déjà expérimenté ça par lui-même, la sensation des doigts de Blaine en lui était différente. Kurt avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir de plaisir. Puis les doigts se retirèrent et Blaine, d'une voix rauque, articula :

- C'est okay ?

Kurt hocha la tête et, de son bras valide, se suréleva pour se positionner au-dessus de Blaine tandis que ce dernier avait une main sur sa hanche et l'autre tenant son membre. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas de tout l'acte, rendant l'atmosphère chargé en puissance.

La rencontre des deux corps électrisa Kurt comme jamais. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela pouvait être aussi bon.

Blaine quand à lui se retenait de pousser plus loin. C'était tellement chaleureux. Être à l'intérieur de Kurt comme ça. Il pourrait y rester toute sa vie.

Les deux hommes s'habituèrent à la présence de l'autre et Kurt commença à bouger. A l'aide de ses genoux et de ses cuisses, il se levait et se baissait pour s'empaler lui-même. Au bout d'un moment Blaine vint à sa rencontre avec ses propres coups de hanches et cela ne prit que quelques minutes avant que Kurt ne crie son nom et s'écroule sur Blaine. De son côté, Blaine ne tint que quelques secondes supplémentaires et son corps se crispa sous Kurt et il souffla violemment avant de rester immobile.

Leur respiration fut aléatoire jusqu'à ce que Blaine ne finisse par bouger et, faisant preuve d'une grande précaution, ne se retire de Kurt. Il allongea son compagnon sur le matelas avant de quitter le lit et de jeter le préservatif dans la corbeille. Il se nettoya avec quelques lingettes et rejoignit Kurt.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Blaine.

Kurt gloussa et ouvrit difficilement un œil.

- On ne peut mieux. Dormir.

Blaine rit et s'allongea à côté de son petit-ami, passa délicatement un bras autour de lui et se cala en grande cuillère.

- Bonne nuit amour., murmura Blaine en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule blessée.

- B'nuit, répondit Kurt, à moitié endormi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Je ne peux pas croire que tout cela ait commencé à cause de ce type, remarqua Blaine.

Ils étaient devant le magasin où travaillait Del Monico et regardaient les autorités emmener un Howard Bamboo complètement paniqué.

- Le chef a confirmé qu'il serait interné en hôpital psychiatrique pour sa propre sécurité. J'aurais presque pitié si je ne savais pas qu'il avait commencé à vendre de la drogue aux élèves qui travaillaient à mi-temps au magasin.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il prévoyait de l'étendre à toute la ville voire plus, souligna Blaine. C'est quand même Terri qu'il l'a surpris et au lieu de lui dire d'arrêter, elle a profité de lui pour en faire son business personnel !

- Tu remarqueras qu'elle ne l'a pas non plus dénoncé. Il reste au moins une once de bienveillance dans cette femme. Si Tanaka n'avait pas craché le morceau…

- Avec un peu d'aide le morceau, non ? sourit malicieusement Blaine.

Kurt haussa un sourcil mais ne le contredit pas. Il est vrai qu'appuyer sur la blessure encore fraîche du suspect pour le faire avouer n'était pas très orthodoxe mais ils avaient obtenu leurs aveux et l'enquête était belle et bien bouclée.

- Félicitation à tous les deux ! Je savais que je pouvais vous faire confiance ! Grâce à votre brillante réussite, les supérieurs ont alloué une prime au bureau, ce qui veut dire de nouveaux locaux et plusieurs véhicules de patrouilles ! Et bien sûr une prime a été donné aux vrais héros du jour.

- Nous n'avons fait que notre travail chef, dit Kurt d'un ton humble.

Le policier n'avait pas fait tout ça pour la gloire ou la renommée, mais parce que c'était juste.

- Qui n'a pas été sans conséquence mon garçon, remarqua le chef en indiquant l'épaule et la tête de ses jeunes agents.

- Dommages collatéraux, plaisanta Blaine en se passant une main sur sa blessure guérie.

- C'est pour ça que dès à présent vous êtes en repos, lança l'homme en leur tendant une grande enveloppe chacun. Allez, je ne veux pas vous revoir avant le mois prochain ! Tâchez de profiter de ces vacances pour vous remettre en état et être en forme.

Sur ces belles paroles, le chef les quitta, laissant les deux agents sous le choc.

- Un mois ? s'étonna Blaine.

Kurt ouvrit l'enveloppe et s'étrangla en remarquant le montant de la prime.

- C'est deux fois notre salaire…comment…

- Dis-toi plutôt qu'ils font des économies sur longs termes en nous laissant au même grade.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa soudainement Kurt.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

Blaine fronça ses sourcils, un air confus se peignant sur son visage.

- Tu voulais vraiment être promu non ? se souvint Kurt.

Blaine secoua la tête et sourit tout en prenant la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

- Du moment que nous restons ensemble, je pense que je peux attendre un peu plus longtemps avant de passer au niveau supérieur.

Kurt lui offrit un beau sourire et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Kurt se recula soudainement en fixant les alentours, en alerte, mais se calma quand il remarqua que personne ne faisait attention à eux.

Blaine passa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit, comprenant sa soudaine peur.

- Bon il ne reste plus qu'à annoncer au Glee Club qu'on les quitte.

- Rachel va vouloir nous étrangler, soupira Kurt, heureux que Blaine ne lui en veuille pas pour sa soudaine angoisse d'être vu en public. Être de retour au lycée avait rendu son être encore plus sensible au harcèlement. Mais maintenant ça devrait aller mieux. Il avait Blaine.

Le rire de Blaine résonna dans le parking vide du magasin et les deux policiers rejoignirent leur voiture, les mains entrelacées.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ils profitèrent de la semaine pour écrire leur rapport et préparer leurs affaires. Ils avaient décidé de rester encore un peu histoire de faire proprement leurs adieux à leurs amis respectifs. Ils avaient déjà été voir les Warblers et ils leur avaient fait un au revoir en chanson qui les avait ému jusqu'aux larmes. Bien qu'ils leur aient dit la vérité, les garçons ne semblaient pas en tenir compte et les considéraient toujours comme leurs amis proches.

De retour dans la voiture, Kurt avait pleuré dans les bras de Blaine pendant un bon moment. Et son compagnon l'avait tenu et serré contre lui avec ses propres larmes qui défilaient sur ses joues.

Et ils étaient là à présent, face aux New Directions qui les regardaient tous deux comme s'ils leur avaient soudainement poussé deux têtes.

Voyant que le silence se maintenait, Kurt décida d'ajouter quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur depuis le début de la mission.

- Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai passé les meilleurs moments d'une vie lycéenne possible à vos côtés et que j'aurais adoré vous avoir comme amis lorsque j'étais moi-même au lycée. Vous êtes des ados super avec énormément de talents et des caractères que j'ai appris à aimer selon chaque personne. J'espère vraiment que vous nous pardonnerez pour vous avoir caché la vérité et qu'on pourra garder le contact.

A la fin de sa tirade, le garçon avait les larmes aux yeux et une boule dans la gorge.

Les filles de la salle n'étaient pas au mieux et Mercedes se leva et vint enlacer Kurt.

- Y a intérêt à ce que l'on garde le contact Kurt ! Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami !

Kurt ne peut réprimer un sanglot en serrant à son tour la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Et puis mec, si vous avez genre 21, ça veut dire que vous êtes légalement en âge d'acheter de l'alcool pour la prochaine soirée chez Rachel !

- Puck ! s'indigna Schuester alors que la salle éclatait de rire.

- On est surtout des représentants de la loi Puckerman, répondit Blaine.

Mais son clin d'œil voulait tout dire.

- J'espère que vous viendrez ? demanda Rachel.

- Bien sûr, acquiescèrent les deux.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ils arrivèrent chez Rachel alors que tout le monde était déjà présent. Blaine avait promis à Puck de ramener de la bière, ce qu'il avait fait sous le regard désapprobateur de Kurt.

- Je ne finirai pas saoul, je te le promets, ajouta Blaine.

Kurt avait toujours son épaule blessée mais il était content d'être là, entouré d'amis qu'il s'était fait lors de cette mission. Bien que plus jeunes que lui, il savait qu'ils resteraient de vrais amis jusqu'à la fin.

La fête avait commencé depuis un bon moment lorsque Mercedes se leva et rejoignit Rachel sur la scène. La musique s'éteignit et tout le monde regarda les deux jeunes filles avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

- Blaine s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu amener Kurt un peu plus près, demanda Rachel.

Kurt jeta un regard perdu à son petit-ami qui lui prit la main et le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise que Puck venait de poser.

- Nous avons une surprise pour toi Kurt. Nous voulons te dire en chanson à quel point nous estimons ton amitié, et que même si toi et Blaine vous partez la semaine prochaine, Blaine nous a promis que vous serez là pour nous encourager lors des Regionals ainsi qu'aux Nationals qu'on gagnera et…

- Rachel ! s'écria la foule.

Kurt gloussa légèrement. Bon sang, ce que Rachel allait lui manquer.

- Oui, bon, ce qu'on voulait te dire, vous dire à tous les deux mais Blaine a participé grandement à cette surprise, c'est que nous serons toujours tes amis et quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons là !

Une musique se fit entendre que Kurt reconnut immédiatement comme l'intro de la série « Friends ». Cela lui apporta les larmes aux yeux car il connaissait les paroles de cette chanson.

**Rachel :**

So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
**Mercedes :**

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even  
your year, but

**New ****Direction :**  
I'll be there for you  
**Tina/Mike :** _When the rain starts to pour_  
I'll be there for you  
**Sam/Artie :** _Like I've been there before __  
_I'll be there for you  
**Tina/Mike/Sam/Artie :** _'Cause you're there for me too_

**Puck :**  
You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast so far, things are going great

**Finn :**  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees, and

**New Direction :**

I'll be there for you  
**Quinn :** _When the rain starts to pour__  
_I'll be there for you  
**Santana :** _Like I've been there before_  
I'll be there for you  
**Brittany :** _'Cause you're there for me too_

**Blaine :**

No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Since you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone who always laughs with  
Even at my worst, I'm best with you  
Yeah!

**Mercedes/Rachel :**

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even  
your year, but

**New Direction :**

I'll be there for you

**Blaine :** _When the rain starts to pour_  
I'll be there for you

**Blaine :** _Like I've been there before_  
I'll be there for you

**Blaine :** _'Cause you're there for me t__oo_

**New Direction :**  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
'Cause you're there for me too

Kurt avait les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues mais son sourire éclairait son visage et il rigolait. C'était la plus belle des déclarations d'amitié qu'on ne lui ait jamais faites.

- Merci.

Le groupe rit et se jeta sur lui pour un câlin.

A travers la masse d'ados déchaînés, Kurt aperçut Blaine qui lui souriait.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura l'homme du bout des lèvres.

Kurt ferma les yeux un instant et les ouvrit pour lui renvoyer les trois mots qu'il chérissait.

- Moi aussi. Je t'aime.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Oh Mon Dieu ! C'est la fin !

J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en aurais pris à l'écrire ?!

A bientôt peut-être sur une prochaine histoire (qui sait ? :P)

_**Bizzz**_


End file.
